


Loki: La Profecía Del Infinito

by adri_bertolin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Friendship/Love, Go get a popcorn bowl to read the chapters when the story is complete: this is like a filmed series, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Integration of the X-men and the Fantastic Four into the main universe, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Lin Stark, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Manipulation, Mental Anguish, Multi, Multiverse, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rescue, Tony Stark's bastard daughter, True Love, Union of the Seven Infinity Stones, continuation of the cinematographic universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri_bertolin/pseuds/adri_bertolin
Summary: Una de las pocas buenas actitudes, sin motivos ocultos, de Loki, el dios de la travesura, lo llevó directamente al mayor tesoro que el universo podría ofrecerle: la séptima gema del infinito, Ego. Linna, portadora de la singularidad, vive encarcelada y nadie más que él parece poder verla como alguien real, sin embargo, cuando aparece la oportunidad, él la libera de su cautiverio en la Tierra y entonces, el desafío realmente comienza. Eternidad está se acercando y desafortunadamente para las criaturas de Midgard, los únicos que realmente pueden protegerlos del verdadero enemigo son un dios mentiroso y su compañera loca y desequilibrada.~ Adaptación al universo cinematográfico de algunos cómics que probablemente nunca se utilizarán en películas de Marvel.Personajes originalmente míos también están presentes, de manera que la trama se desarrolla mejor. ~También publicado en portugués e inglés.¡Un capítulo a la semana!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Hola, Sr. Loki...

Él creía que si Thor estuviera aquí no entendería si esa chica loca era importante para Loki o cómo la sensación de finalmente tocarla le agradaba. No, nadie lo entendería cuando caminara al lado de la destrucción. Definitivamente en estos tiempos, cualquiera que los buscara y los encontrara atacaría sin pensarlo dos veces, después de todo, no eran exactamente buenos amigos con los humanos enla Tierra.

El dios de las mentiras no creía que todas esas personas en Midgard merecieran su protección, los humanos son tan inestables... Van a la guerra por tonterías, aman y dejan de amar demasiado rápido, odian fácilmente y también olvidan cosas importantes como si no tuvieran ningún valor.

Él no entendía cómo criaturas tan pequeñas podrían tener alguna importancia en la vida de los asgardianos...

Odin dijo una vez que cuando escuchara una solicitud sincera y pura de uno de ellos, las cosas serían diferentes, Loki entendería que esas criaturas eran realmente dignas de su interferencia.

Pero, ¿cómo puede una gente que ha olvidado casi por completo quiénes eran y que causó tanta destrucción tener alguna gota de pureza?

Quizás fue en esa conversación con tu padre que comenzó esta parte de la historia...

Muchos años antes de la historia que conocemos, en un momento cualquier durante el día del príncipe, mientras estaba sentado bajo un hermoso árbol de jardín en el castillo asgardiano leyendo un libro viejo, escuchó en el fondo de su alma el susurro agonizante de una niña y un poco asustado, miró a su alrededor buscando la pequeña joven herida cerca de él, no es que el dios tuviera el más mínimo deseo de ayudarla, pero lo haría de todos modos.

Sin embargo, no encontró a nadie.

Cuando la voz se detuvo, aunque estaba confundido, el de ojos verdes decidió ignorar lo que fuera e incluso se habría olvidado del evento irrelevante en poco tiempo si la frágil vocecita no hubiera regresado durante todos los días de un mes, insistente como cualquier otro individuo tan joven podría ser. Curiosamente, la sensación de que la llamada lo causó fue diferente de todas las otras veces que las personas trataron de comunicarse con él con un método similar, estando lejos de él.

Cansado de la niña entrometida y molesta, pero también un poco preocupado por su cordura, Loki se tragó un poco de orgullo y fue al Padre de Todos para pedirle consejo, aunque obviamente eso no sucedió antes de buscar en casi todos los libros que todavia no había leído buscando algo que pudiera detener las voces en su cabeza y, al no encontrar nada, pensó que podría ser el primero con ese tipo de problema y terminó necesitando recurrir a su última opción.

Odin se sorprendió cuando el hijo informó lo que estaba sucediendo, tan sorprendido que lo miró con cierta nostalgia el tiempo suficiente para que el otro estuviera aún más inquieto. Fue bueno que antes de que el más joven se desesperara pensando que tenía algún tipo de enfermedad mortal, el rey sonrió con orgullo y dijo algo como:

"Relájate, hijo, estás solo escuchando una llamada de Midgard."

El Padre de Todos parecía tan feliz que Loki sintió relativamente bien por ser la causa de la satisfacción emocional del monarca, ya que esto no habia sucedido con frecuencia desde susprimeros recuerdos.

Al preguntarle por qué estaba tan conmovido, su padre seguía diciendo "La mayoría de los humanos ya no nos creen, Loki. Hubo un tiempo en que nos idolatraron y rezaron a los cielos pidiendo nuestra interferencia, pero han pasado tantos siglos desde que dejé de escuchar sus oraciones que creí que ninguno de ellos volvería a pedirnos con suficiente fuerza para escucharlos nuevamente. Estoy felizcon esta niña que escuchas, aunque es extraño la elección de ella acerca de a quién pedirle ayuda." - Se rio un poco. - "Escucha lo que tiene que decir, hijo mío, e interfiere, si puedes o lo consideras muy necesario. Te garantizo que será una buena experiencia.".

El príncipe regresó a sus aposentos, todavía cauteloso, y se sentó en su cómoda cama esperando que la irritante voz apareciera en su mente. Pasó el tiempo y sus recuerdos recientes comenzaron adistraerlo de la tarea no tan interesante que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Recordó la cara de asombro de su hermano cuando le dijo que iba a ayudar a alguien, tu clara no comprensión y la expresión de su confusión cuando se encerró en su habitación, casi puedes reírte de eso. ¿Había pasado Thor por esto en algún momento de su larga vida? No, seguramente el dios del trueno te diría si eso ya le hubiera sucedido.

Debido a que estaba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, Loki se sorprendió cuando escuchó el susurro en su conciencia nuevamente, esta vez en lugar de ignorar cómo siempre lo hacía, decidió concentrarse en eso e intentar escuchar con mayor claridad. Tuvo éxito, no tan claramente como deberían permitirle sus dones, pero tuvo éxito.

El dios escuchó un inglés mal formado, dijo con gran dolor y acompañado de varias palabras incorrectas, aparentemente era un niño muy joven del otro lado o un mocoso mayor que no sabía / no podía hablar correctamente.

"Señor Loki ..." - La pequeña comenzó, parecía mínimamente feliz esta vez. - "Hoy ningún hombre malvado vino a verme..." - El dios luchó por comprender lo que la niña quería decirle. -"¡Y el Sr. Kevin me dio una hoja de papel! ¡Pude dibujar de nuevo! "- La animación, aunque acompañada de dolor, proveniente de esa pequeña cosa fue muy notable. - " ¡Traté de dibujarte! ¡Con cabello largo y negro, piel azul y ojos rojos! "- Loki estaba un poco sorprendido por las últimas palabras, aunque estaba ofendido por ser comparado con un jotun. - " Creo que eres bastante diferente de los otros que a veces viene a verme ... Y manché la hoja con una cosa roja que sale de mí, lo siento mucho ... Cuando gano otra hoja, ¡prometo que trataré de mantenerla alejada de los lugares donde esa cosa sale! "- La niña se quedó en silencio, así que el dios asumió que ella acababa de hablar, pero estaba equivocado.

"- Solo quería ... que me mientas diciendo que todo estará bien".

Los días pasaron, la niña hablaba con él todos los días sin la perspectiva o la esperanza de un regreso y Loki estaba muy tentado de responder de alguna manera, pero sentía que no era el momento y en cierto modo ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo, ya que nunca has experimentado algo así.

Semanas después, al anochecer de un día agotador como parte de la rutina, el dios del engaño estaba acostado en su cama esperando el susurro de la niña, pero esta vez no vino.

Loki, sin siquiera admitir a sí mismo que estaba preocupado, esperó hasta el amanecer por alguna señal de la voz a la que ya se había acostumbrado en sus pensamientos y solo cuando siguió la idea de dejar a un lado la curiosidad y descansar como debería estar haciendo desde horas antes un susurro mucho más bajo y más doloroso de lo habitual vino a tu mente. 

"Hola, Sr. Loki ..." La joven que el príncipe asumió que era una niña parecía extremadamente débil y triste. 

No había señal de que continuaría hablando como lo haría normalmente, pero aun así, el dios todavía sentía la conexión entre ellos de pie, como si la niña tuviera al dios en sus pensamientos.

Para probar una teoría que había creado durante el mes pasado, el asgardiano se centró en el vínculo que lo unía a la niña y usó su magia para ser llevado a ella, no literalmente, solo una proyección de sí mismo, pero lo suficiente como para verla. Loki estaba orgulloso de sus habilidades cuando abrió los ojos y notó que estaba en otro lugar, se encontró en una habitación infantil con menos comodidad que las calles de Asgard. 

Ese lugar apestaba a sangre fresca y de ninguna manera coincidía con el ideal para que viviera un niño, estaba oscuro, sin ninguna ventana que permita un mejor flujo de aire y casi completamente sin iluminación, pero aun así el dios se dio cuenta de que había un dibujo en el piso quién probablemente fue lo que la niña había dicho, una ilustración incluso bien hecha teniendo en cuenta la edad de la persona que lo hizo y las circunstancias en que ella vive, sin embargo, llevaba una mancha de sangre, lo que hizo que el dios sintiera una punzada de odio. 

Mientras exploraba un poco más (que consistía en caminar dos escalones más porque esa habitación era muy pequeña) vio en el suelo un pequeño cuerpo demasiado delgado para alguien sano y con muchos apósitos, en ese momento él supo que esa era la pequeña cosa que estaba buscando. El príncipe se acercó y se inclinó para verla mejor, enojándose más con los humanos, ya que confirmaba el daño por toda la niña. 

Ella se movió un poco, haciendo que Loki detuviera sus movimientos por temor a despertarla incluso sin saber si realmente estaba durmiendo, pero le bastó esperar unos segundos para demostrar que la niña estaba realmente despierta.

La pequeña cosa se volvió hacia donde estaba el dios, dejó de mirar a la pared y se asustó mucho al ver a un hombre parado allí observándola, después de todo, ella no lo había escuchado entrar y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su acercamiento, se levantó rápidamente temiendo ser reprendida y no ella miraba a los ojos de quien fuera, por el contrario, miraba con sus ojitos su diseño como si eso le diera confianza. 

Loki vio un moretón en su vientre sangrar nuevamente debido a la acción repentina y se acercó por instinto, pero cuando la vio encogerse de miedo se detuvo nuevamente donde estaba.

Cielos, ¿qué le habían hecho a esa niña?

Era curioso ver que ella realmente podía verlo, no estaba en los planes de Loki eso suceder ese mismo día, pero no podía decir que todo era malo, aunque ciertamente necesitaba mejorar su rendimiento en lo que lo llevó allí. Si quisiera hacerlo de nuevo. 

\- Cálmate. No te lastimaré. - Habló en un tono bajo y tranquilo, tratando de dejar a un lado toda su ira solo para que dejara de temblar.

Era muy probable que esta fuera una de las pocas actitudes buenas y no intencionadas que el dios debe en los últimos años.

La solicitud fue exitosa y por un momento Loki pensó que era el tipo de niña que se dejaba engañar fácilmente, pero poco después de levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos, el dios estaba seguro de que no le creía en absoluto. Una pequeña sonrisa irónica estalló en los labios de la niña, ella lo miró burlonamente y se puso la máscara de indiferencia más grande que alguien tan joven podría hacer, tal vez por instinto o por una revuelta no tan contenida.

\- Eso es lo que todos dicen. - El inglés no muy bien formado todavía estaba presente.

El discurso de la niña hizo que los ojos del hombre se ensancharan un poco, sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo, tratando de actuar como si nada de eso la afectara tanto. Su coraje lo tomó por sorpresa y por un momento le recordó de alguna manera a su ex compañera muerto hace mucho tiempo, dejándolo con un deseo mucho menor de abandonar esa estúpida experiencia.

Loki se permitió observar a la niña un poco más antes de volver a hablar, notó el cabello castaño ligeramente rizado en los hombros, la piel pálida y adolorida, las mejillas sonrosadas, las piernas temblorosas demostrando el miedo detrás de sus palabras y finalmente en los ojos heterocromáticos curiosos y llenos de dolor.

El hijo de Odin apenas recordaba la última vez que pudo encontrar un oro tan hermoso e intenso o un marrón puro, sintió que podía seguir mirando esas dos esferas por toda la eternidad como si fueran una obra de arte y nunca se cansaría. El ojo más diferente y sorprendente era casi idéntico a lo que recordaba haber visto en la cara de su Lady Amora , lo que sin duda era una terrible broma del destino.

La niña observó al hombre sentarse no lejos de ella y continuar mirándola con curiosidad, por alguna razón con esa persona el miedo no la perseguía tanto como las otras veces que extraños la observaron durante tanto tiempo. 

\- Fuiste tú quien me llamó aquí. - explicó Loki con calma - No tendría sentido si hiciera algo malo.

Ella lo miró sin comprender hasta que de repente los diferentes ojos se iluminaron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una sonrisa grande, esponjosa y sin dientes apareció en su rostro.

\- ... ¿Señor Loki? Wow! ¡Eres más feo de lo que imaginaba! - Ella trató de acercarse con alegría para abrazarlo, pero lo cruzó como si fuera un fantasma.

Incluso si la niña lo llamó feo con la inocencia de su edad como si no significara nada o causara una sonrisa incrédula por parte del príncipe gracias al comentario, era posible transmitirle la idea de que no estaba solo cuando susurró el dios mintiendo: 

\- Va a quedar todo bien... 


	2. Te ves horrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de escenas fuertes! Haré párrafos en negrita con escenas que escenas que pueden hacerte recordar un trauma, si el contenido es sensible a usted, por favor no lo lea.

Muchas cosas sucedieron desde el año 2008 de la Tierra , cuando Loki conoció a la niña , hasta el año 2011 , cuando Thor apareció en la Tierra.

El dios de las mentiras no sabía en qué parte del mundo humano se encontraba la niña, pero siempre la visitaba de la misma manera quela primera vez. En su convivencia , proyectar una imagen de él hacia ella no era una forma de engañarla, sino de hacer que no dejara escapar ese hilo de esperanza que mantenía su voluntad de vivir.

El hijo adoptivo de Odin inconscientemente se apegaba más a la niña con cada día que pasaba.

**Una vez, Loki presenció con cierta desesperación una de las torturas en las que la pequeña estaba expuesta, algo que la afectó no solo físicamente, sino que también la destruyó mentalmente de una manera que posiblemente no se recuperaría en ningún momento de su vida. El dios estaba hablando con ella en el momento en que se abrieron las puertas de lo cautiverio y entraron algunos hombres con una sonrisa sádica en la cara . El que parecía ser el líder entre ellos comenzó a aflojar el cinturón de sus pantalones mientras los otros dos se acercaban a la niña planeando, por el momento, solo sostenla para que no luche demasiado.**

**El príncipe no fue visto por otros y se sintió como la criatura más débil del universo por no poder hacer otra cosa que mirar. Lin lo miró con agonía y con ese simple gesto Loki sintió tanto odio y rabia que juró que mataría a todos los que se atrevieran atocarla, el miedo en sus ojos también hizo algo más explícito: reconocimiento. No era la primera vez que esto sucedería y no sería la última, por lo que el dios permaneció asu lado, luchando por inhibir la sensación de dolor de esos sentidos frágiles, incluso si interferirle causaba su propio sufrimiento, él la dejó inconsciente sin que los humanos se dieran cuenta y logrado controlar su cuerpo lo suficiente como para hacerla gritar, llorar y suplicar en pánico , sin que se den cuenta de la mentira.**

**En ningún momento pensó en devolver su conciencia a Asgard y dejarla sola, observó hasta el final, incluso si su magia se estaba drenando demasiado, no importaba, en su mente nada era más importante que tenerla sangre de esos mortales en tus propias manos. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero esa era la forma en que el dios reafirmó que él estaría allí con ella, siempre.**

**Cuando creyeron que estaba a punto de desmayarse y los hijos de puta se rieron satisfechos,** el príncipe perdió lo que quedaba de su propio control, después de estar seguro de que no pasaría nada más mientras estaba fuera, deshizo su ilusión yregresó completamente a su cuerpo quien estaba tan absurdamente lejos, salió corriendo de su propia habitación aún aturdido y débil , convocando algunas de sus armas por el camino. Loki cruzaría a Midgard y mataría a cada uno de esos monstruos , sin importar dónde estuvieran, su ira los encontraría. Al llegar a Bifrost, la primera persona que pudo ver fue a Heimdall , que estaba allí mirando al espacio como de costumbre.

-¡Me enviarás a Midgard, **ahora**! - ordenó sin preocuparse demasiado por el hecho de que ese hombre solo obedecía al rey.

\- No tienes el permiso del Padre de Todos para ir. - Él dijo calma.

-¡No necesito reportar todos mis pasos a Odin! ¡Soy tu príncipey te **digo** que me lleves allí! - Loki se acercó al pasaje, ya preparado para cruzar.

-¿Qué te aflige, mi príncipe? - preguntó el hombre con calma y el otro ya no tenía paciencia que perder con las personas que solo lo obstaculizan.

-¡Hay una **niña** en Midgard que me _necesita_!

\- ¿Y cómo te pusiste en contacto con esta niña? - Heimdall preguntó, sin creer en absoluto al dios de las mentiras.

-¡Eso no te incumbe! - Loki ya estaba considerando pedirle autorización a Odin por la urgencia que sentía, pero no tenía que ir al salón del trono para eso , el rey y la reina ya estaban entrando en el salón Bifrost.

-¿Lo que está sucediendo aquí? - el padre de todos preguntó, él se alarmó desde el momento en que fue advertido sobre elintento extrañamente desesperado de su hijo de abandonar Asgard.

-Resulta que ese hombre! - Señaló acusadoramente a la persona responsable del cruce - ¡No quieres dejarme ir para salvarla vida de una niña en Midgard!

-No creo que esté diciendo la verdad. - Heimdall explicócon calma y luego recibió una mirada indignada del hombre más joven.

-Los humanos la llaman Linna, Linna Mary Stark! - casi gritó -¡Está desmayada en una prisión del planeta, tiene ocho años, cabello un poco rizado, un ojo marrón y uno dorado! ¡PUEDES VERLA!

Heimdall consideró la información y buscó a alguien en Midgard con esas características, pero no encontró a nadie.

\- No veo a nadie .

Loki abrió mucho los ojos con incredulidad, casi completamente tomado por el odio.

-Mamá! - fue a la reina rápidamente - Mira mi mente. - Pidió - ¡Mira en mis recuerdos, puedes ver que no estoy mintiendo esta vez!

Frigga asintió sin dudarlo, confió en su hijo, vio la verdad en sus expresiones y no le gustó la idea de acusarlo de algo que no hizo. Inmediatamente puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo y buscó a la niña, pero tampoco encontró nada más que una mancha dorada.

-No veo nada ... - susurró ante la incredulidad del joven.

-Mira de nuevo! - rogó - Ella está allí, estoy seguro.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE LOKI! - gruñó Odin. - Lo que sea que estés planeando, no irás a Midgard. - En cierto modo, el rey tampoco vio mentiras en las palabras de su hijo, lo dejaría ir sin problemas si se demostraba su sinceridad, sin embargo, como esto no sucedió, lo mejor era poner fin al asunto.

La piel del dios infiel se volvió aún más pálida y él perdió la fuerza para luchar contra la orden de su padre. Los gritos de Lin aún resonaban en su cabeza, incluso si eran falsos y fue pensando en ellos y en toda la sangre que vio que Loki dejó a Bifrost, como si se estuviera rindiendo, caminando con la cabeza gacha y planeando desaparecer de la vista de todos, también ignorando a Thor que estaba afuera escuchando todo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, te creo, hermano. - Dijo el rubio tratando de acercarse al otro, pero él negó cualquier acercamiento.

-Tu apoyo no me sirve ahora, hermano.

Y luego estaba caminando, comúnmente conocido como correr, hacia uno de los caminos secretos entre los nueve reinos que conocía, tan pronto como dejó de ser el centro de atención, había proporcionado circunstancias que harían que nadie notara su ausencia o quisiera buscarlo a él y a su familia. La llegada a Midgard ocurrió en loque parecía ser unas horas más tarde, pero para su completa frustración no encontró a la niña que planeaba salvar.

Loki falló.

Lin fue utilizado para satisfacer el deseo de venganza que algunas personas sentían por su padre Tony Stark, quien hasta entonces era un importante multimillonario que suministraba las mejores armas en el mercado de guerra , pero que recientemente decidió "privatizar la paz mundial" y convertirse en un héroe, un hombre que no sabía de la existencia viva de la hija bastarda.

La madre de la niña era solo otra cara bonita para el hombre de negocios, era absurdamente atractiva, a pesar de que su cuerpo no estaba en estándares de belleza, además, sus ojos eran tan diferentes como los de la hija. No fue difícil llamarla atención de alguien como él. Solo pasaron una noche juntos y esto resultó en el nacimiento de Lin, pero la periodista no estaba interesada en el dinero de otras personas, no sentía nada por Tony que fuera más allá de la atracción física, ni siquiera le gustaba o no le gustaba, así que ocultó la identidad de su padre durante cinco años. Cuando finalmente entendió que probablemente no sería tan malo para su hija tenerlo como figura paterna, la llevó a las industrias Stark, explicó el motivo de su visita y pronto fue recibida porun hombre llamado Obadiah Stane .

Él la engañó, causó su muerte después de verificar la verdad detrás de sus palabras y se quedó con la niña. Creyendo que ella era una amenaza para el futuro de la corporación Stark, el hombre la entregó a personas que sabía que odiaban al joven Tony, aún así no se ensuciaría al matar a alguien tan joven, sinembargo, su ingenuidad significaba que no preveía estos las mismas personas encontrarían un fin rentable para la niña y que él creía que, de hecho, ya no estaba entre los vivos.

Por unos pocos millones de dólares, cualquiera podía hacer lo que quisiera con la chica, siempre y cuando no le quitaran lavida. Después de todo, ella era una prodigio de Stark, si sobrevivía en esas condiciones durante unos años, su genio podría superar al de su propio padre.

Todo sugería que la pequeña, desafortunadamente, no podría durar lo suficiente para servir a otros propósitos, pero en un día cualquier una mujer de clase alta, nórdica, después de aliviar su ira en el cuerpo de la niña al verla llorar acurrucada en la esquina de la pared, dijo sonriendo de disfrazada manera cruel _"- Ora por Loki, mi querida, quién sabe, él puede venir a salvarte"_ y se rió de su propio chiste malo saliendo por la misma puerta por la que entró.

Pero no imaginaba que la niña tomaría la sugerencia en serio y eso fuelo que la mantuvo viva durante todos los días que siguieron.

Apesar de todo, Lin era una chica talentosa e inteligente, tal vez demasiado. Unos meses después de la primera vez que entró en contacto con Loki, él comenzó a enseñarle el idioma asgardiano, que finalmente resultó en una voz con fuerteacento justo cuando tenía que hablar en el lenguaje humano. Además, el dios le contó muchas historias de su pueblo y pasó mucho tiempo tratando de distraerla, estar con la niña de alguna manera también lo hizo olvidar algunos de sus propios problemas.

Las cosas comenzaron a ir mal cuando Odín entró en un sueño profundo, Loki terminó siendo cegado por sus objetivos nuevamente y olvidó que alguien esperaba su ilusión en la Tierra. El dios de las mentiras ha hecho muchas cosas malas en años consecutivos, al igual que los hombres malos han hecho a la pequeña Lin.

Todavía se veían, aunque con menos frecuencia que antes y cada uno de esos pocos momentos fue extremadamente especial para ambos.

\- Fakiimdo naxefiy. ( _Te ves horrible )_

Para cualquiera, la niña hablaría consigo misma en un idioma extraño mientras miraba la pared, solo ella podía ver el caos de su amigo en la prisión de Asgard y él podía ver las cicatrices cada vez más aparentes en el cuerpo de la más joven. Habían evolucionado en la forma de comunicarse.

\- Ifaki zis bixtiw oyjwhs titam i johnaw hafam kaxdim ha xamda, _( Tú eres la que perdió algunos dedos y se cortó la cara_ ) , - sonrió con cansancio - hoa tifa imdox doa soy omes. ( _Probablemente no soy tan malo )_

-¿Enemigo simsa jamón kasboxox? ( ¿Realmente nos _vasa comparar_? ) - levantó una ceja - ¡Oh, datos batixama Loki! ( _¡Oh, omnipotente Loki! )_ -Dramatizado - Zi nahxo boxing ses sixo saxdoy mix kasboxoto o wsmix doa mapixoha ! (¡ _Qué honor para mí ser un simple mortal en comparación con un ser tan soberano! )_

El dios sonrió con un poco de humor y ajustó su postura, mirándola mejor. Cualquiera consideraría la niña digna de los cuentos de terror más horrendos, su cabello siempre estaba desordenado y bastante largo, su piel estaba muy pálida por no haber estado encontacto con el sol durante mucho tiempo y las marcas en su cuerpo... Lin escondió la mayoría de sus cicatrices debajo de su blusagris gastada y pantalones de chándal que parecían trapos, pero en su rostro era posible notar los dos grandes cortes a los lados de su boca, daban la impresión de que siempre estaba sonriendo de forma macabra, había un corte vertical en el ojo dorado que está en el lado derecho de la cara, alrededor del cuello, una línea ahora púrpuraque mostraba los intentos de sofocarlo y en las manos mostraban ambos dedos pequeños y el anillo del derecha fueron reemplazados por máquinas. Loki no vio cómo los perdió, pero sea lo que sea, Lin guardó silencio durante semanas después de que se fueron y nunca volvió a gritar a pesar de que sentía el dolor más horrible del mundo, desde entonces solo mostró lo que realmente sentía con sus ojos, no lloró, no se quejó, solo contó su historia con los ojos.

A decir verdad, incluso horrible por fuera, Loki la consideraba el ser más encantador que había conocido y, aunque Lin no recordaba el mundo fuera del cautiverio en el que vivía, Loki le había mostrado los paisajes más bellos que había visto en su vida. Durante sus muchos años de vida, vio el mundo a través de sus ojos y se aferró a sus promesas con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿ Un zi imdo voqihta? Hoa kahmeja arregla el toze. ( _¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedo ver desde aquí. )_ \- El de ojos verdes preguntó sin realmente luchar para tratar de ver lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

\- Kexkwedam. ( _Circuitos_. ) -Lin responde las como si no fuera importante en absoluto -Si sohtoxos voqix iw i imdofo ihditeoto ihdooa oze imdaw iwbragidohta imdo kaemo mesbyim. (Me _dijeron que lo hiciera y estaba aburrida, así que aquí estoy diseñando esta cosa simple ) ._

-Kaemomesbyim? ( _¿Cosa simple?)_ -esta vez se obligó a ver mejor y no entendió nada de lo que vio, la tecnología humana nunca sería interesante para sus ojos. - Diskixdiqo zi faki dis ma tiq oham? ( _¿Estás seguro de que solo tienes diez años?)_

\- Esbrimahotakas a siw kixipra preyohdi? (¿ _Impresionada por mi cerebro brillante? )_ -ella lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

\- Losdos satimdeo dospih. ( _Y con tu modestia también. ) -_ Loki puso los ojos en blanco con una expresión divertida. Le gustaban esos momentos, quería poder estar con la chica de verdad, realmente apreciaba su compañía.

Linse rió un poco mientras trabajaba con sus herramientas y leía las instrucciones en los libros esparcidos por la prisión que ella llamaba de habitación. En este punto de su vida, la niñaya podía leer en 4 idiomas humanos diferentes, aunque solopodía hablar con fluidez en asgardiano.

-¿ Sonido ihdoa, zohta i zi enemigo si kahdox a zi okahdikiw boxtiero-ya himi imdota tibyaxofiy? ( _Pero entonces, ¿cuándo vas a decirme qué pasó para dejarte en ese estado deplorable? )_

Loki resopló con disgusto, no quería mencionar su supuesta derrota catastrófica con alguien que lo admiraba tanto, aparte del hecho de que recientemente había perdido a su madre y la ira en su pecho aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba pensando en ella.

\- Miom kaemom nawfimis okahdiketa kahvaxsi vwe axtihota voqix iw imdoxeojafixhohta Midgard himi sasihda I go dixe the dexota faki timiywjox, Lin. ( _Si las cosas hubieran sucedido como se me_ ordenaron _, estaría gobernando la Tierra en ese momento y ya te habría sacado de este lugar, Lin ) ._

Hizo una pausa por un momento, tal vez un poco triste porque salió mal.

\- Obohnawsweda ta Thor? ( _¿Recibió una paliza de Thor?_ ) -bromeó para provocarlo.

\- Kyoxazi hoa! (¡ _Por supuesto que no! ) -_ Loki parecía indignado de ella haber pensado en algoasí - Iw imvoziie iyi. ( _Lo apuñalé. )_

 _\- Oh, kasavae himo bremoa ti Asgard? ( Oh, sí, y ¿cómo terminó en esta prisión de Asgard?_ ) -se contuvo de reír, aunque no fue una alegría sincera.

\- Emahoa fis oa koma! ( _Esto no viene al caso! )_ -se movió nervioso en el pelo negro. - Ixo box dixmeta tevixihdi, Lin. Tiene tifixeosamimdox irbixesihdohta oziyom kaemom zi faki disfahdoti ! Ma ti vihmox zi iw vwe tixadota tihafa i zi osohno brafofiysihdi awdxobimao enemigo imdox sokwkohta faki ... hoa mie azi voqix. ( _Se suponía que era diferente, Lin. ¡Deberíamos estar experimentando esas cosas_ que tu quieres _! Simplemente pensando que fui derrotado nuevamente y que mañana alguien más probablemente te lastimará ...No sé qué hacer ) ._

Incluso con las palabras sinceras, la niña notó en sus ojos que no estaba exactamente frustrado por haber salido mal, era como un verdadero teatro, como si todos necesitaran creer en sus palabras. Casi como si quisiera ser visto solo como un villano y eso causó mucha extrañeza en la más joven.

\- Lokihoa mi briakwbi dohda omes . ( _Loki no te preocupes tanto por mí. )_ -ella todavía sonrió un poco - Si xikwma o soxix ohdix zifaki fihna si pwmkox. ( _Me niego a morir antes de que vengas por mí ) ._

Ni siquiera Loki sabía cómo ella había sobrevivido hasta ese día y estaba cada vez más seguro de que Linna era una chica muy especial.

El dios abrió la boca para decir algo, pero algo llamó su atención en Asgard antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Tibaem jamónvoyosam . ( _Después hablamos_. ) -suspiró - Siw zixeta exsoaqehno fiea si fix. ( _Mi querido hermanito vino a verme. ) -_ y dijo conmucho sarcasmo.


	3. Los humanos son tan tontos

Pasaron más años, Thor sacó a Loki de la prisión, lo que resultó en queel de ojos verdes falsificara su propia muerte y el hechizo que hizopara que Odin se quedara en la Tierra, el dios del engaño tomó ellugar del rey y en ausencia de Thor él pasó mucho tiempo disfrutando la vida que la gente le ofrecía al Padre de Todos.

El príncipe pasó más tiempo con la niña que ahora tenía quince años y que tal vez ya no sea tan pequeña. Lin se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadera genio y la locura amenazaba con llevársela todos los días, ahora no lo era solo un juguete en manos de los humanos, pero básicamente una esclava en la producción de armas.

El dios del engaño quería sacarla de ese horrible lugar, llevarla a Asgard y darle la vida que merecía.

Pero entonces llegaron Ragnarok y Thanos ...

Si,por un lado, Thor y su hermano se juntaban más durante la destrucción de la civilización en la que vivían los asgardianos... cuando Thanos atacó la Tierra, la vida de todos volvió a estar fuera de control.

Loki no sobrevivió, se perdieron muchas vidas y los pocos que no fueron elegidos para la aniquilación ya no eran los mismos. Casi todos los que sobrevivieron a Hela no soportaron la segunda batalla y era probable que Asgard hubiera caído para siempre porque las posibilidades de regresar a lo que alguna vezfueron eran casi nulas.

Incluso con todas las tragedias, sabía que las cosas iban bien y que la profecía se haría realidad pronto. Lo que más lo consoló fue saber que Thanos sería comparable a un pequeño gusano cuando aparezca la entidad que pronto obtendrá sus poderes.

Los recuerdos en la mente del príncipe no eran más que confusos, hoy recuerda su tiempo pasado en Asgard, cómo ayudó a Ragnarok a suceder y se sacrificó para mantener a Thor vivo, pero también sabe que nada de esto realmente sucedió, aunque todos a su alrededor conocen su extraño pasado, en sus recuerdos más concretos nunca pasó por toda esa situación después de huir de la Tierra con Tesseract.

Aunque en el fondo de su corazón sentía que había un pequeño error en lahistoria que todos estaban dejando de lado ...

Las cosas eran extremadamente caóticas, era como si desde que el loco titán peleó en la tierra, la historia había sido reiniciada, reiniciada desde cierto punto y contada de manera diferente. A veces, el jotun se preguntaba por qué él y la humana eran los únicos que parecían notar esta marcada diferencia. Un ejemplo muy claro de toda esta calamidad fue que en ese momento había evidencia de que el joven Capitán América que conocían se convirtió en el viejo que su edad indicaba que debía ser, alguien que ayudó a construir la shield y lo salvó de la autodestrucción permanente lo que eventualmente sucedería, un soldado que era un hombre de familia y que no mantuvo su vida lejos de los años que realmente quería vivir, un anciano que coexistió con su versión adulta. Si la intención de los Vengadores cuando retrocedieron en el tiempo no era crear brechas en la línea de tiempo, fracasaron miserablemente, a pesar de que muy pocos habitantes de la Tierra pudieron notar la diferencia en el presente porque no vivieron el pasado que fue cambiado.

Volviendo a algunos eventos, puso el primer chasquido de Thanos, las voces en la cabeza de Lin no la dejaron sola y a veces se preguntaba si los humanos tenían razón cuando hablaban de su locura. En el período en que la adolescente dejó de sentir la conexión entre ella y el dios, el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de todos sus sentidos, todos sus instintos gritaron diciendo que Loki estaba muriendo y que ahora ella siempre estaría sola. Pero Lin no tuvo tiempo para llorar...

Mientras que los Argardianos fueron asesinados en el espacio y poco después,cuando el gran titán llegó a la Tierra, aparecieron personas de una alta jerarquía del ejército y exigieron que Lin pudiera rehacer elsuero del súper soldado. En realidad, podía aprender y convertirse en experta en cualquier cosa con facilidad y velocidad sobrehumanas, pero las variables para ese experimento eran demasiado grandes ... Así que todos fallaron y los mejores soldados de ese ejército se perdieron.

Conodio en sus ojos, el líder de ese experimento agarró a Lin y la arrastró a las máquinas, si no tenía éxito en esa tarea, entoncesno tendría éxito en nada más.

La conectó al equipo que estaban usando antes e inyectó el último matraz del experimento en sus venas. Nadie se sorprendió cuando ella no gritó o intentó huir, pensaron que era un animal sumiso para el dueño.

Pero luego, cuando cerraron la máquina, ocultándola de la vista de todos, Lin sonrió.

\- Nwsoham moadoa dayam, hoa i simsa siw oseja? ( Los humanos son tan tontos, ¿no es así, mi amigo ? )

Todos ya atestiguaban su locura, así que una vez más nadie se sorprendió por sus palabras. Pensaron que el suero ya la había matado cuando dejó de retorcerse aunque no escucharon ningún grito de dolor, por lo que volvieron a abrir la máquina, listos para arrojar otro cuerpo.

Pero allí estaba ella: viva, con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa loca. Había alcanzado la capacidad máxima que el cuerpo humano podía manejar, después de todo, el único suero que hizo para trabajar realmente fue el que dejó al final, lo que sabía que el jefe querría en ella inyectarla después de que los demás causaron la muerte de sus compañeros.

Lin,con la fuerza sobrenatural que había ganado, soltó las cadenas quela ataban y luchó con cada uno en esa habitación para escapar. Tu motivacion? Loki definitivamente había muerto en algún lugardel espacio a manos de alguien muy poderoso, por lo que dejó de esperar y se arriesgó a huir sola.

Conocíala planta de ese lugar, así que no perdió el tiempo, quemó los documentos importantes y corrió hacia la salida que conocía, evitó a los guardias y luchó con aquellos que se cruzaron en sucamino, agradeciendo mentalmente a Loki por mostrarle algunas técnicas de lucha asgardiana.

Cuando Stark finalmente logró cruzar la última puerta, respiró hondo y cuando miró hacia adelante, se encontró con un mundo helado, con lo que sabía que se llamaba nieve en todas partes. Lin miró esa maravillosa extensión blanca, era la primera vez desde que podía recordar que podía ir a ver el mundo con sus propios ojos, por lo que tardó demasiado en recuperarse de la conmoción, pero cuando recordó dónde estaba y dónde debería haber estado ve a poner un pie sobre el hielo blando, tiritando al sentir lo frío que estaba.

Loki es un gigante de hielo ,recordó. ¿Es así en tu planeta de origen?

Esa vez el paisaje frente a ella no era una ilusión y haber estado tan feliz fue su gran error, no debería haber sido tan tonta como para creer que realmente sería posible escapar. No fue un humano quien logró evitar que se fuera, nunca fueron su peor obstáculo. No,nada habría podido detenerla ahora que estaba tan lejos, nada másque ella misma, y eso es lo que los sobrevivientes vieron que sucedía. Cada uno de los guardias que no se había cruzado en su camino ya estaba preparado para cazarla y ninguno de ellos entendió cuando de repente ella simplemente se dio la vuelta, caminó en silencio hacia la celda donde estaba encerrada y se cerró denuevo.

En el interior, el joven cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse contra la pared,luchando contra un enemigo interno y desesperado por no poder actuar. Todos vieron un brillo dorado proveniente de sus dosojos, pero no les importó y cuando se desmayó, Lin sintió que lavida de su amigo volvía a él, por lo que todo lo que sucedió ya no era importante y este episodio incluso podría olvidarse ahora quetodo estaría bien de nuevo. Definitivamente había algo mal sucediendo.

En los años siguientes fue tratada aún peor, las personas que la mantuvieron en prisión tenían miedo de que intentaría huir nuevamente, lo que de hecho sucedería si no hubieran hecho que su cuerpo alcanzara el mínimo que un ser necesita para vivir, Lin era forzada a construir más y más materiales de guerra apesar de que apenas podía ponerse de pie debido a la falta de fuerza. No la obligaron a volver a hacer el suero, sabían que mataría a cada uno a la primera oportunidad.

Stark podía sentir que su amigo en algún momento después de cinco años se había recuperado completamente y, aunque tardó envolver a verla cuando finalmente apareció, la encontró en un estado lamentable ...

Lin estaba cubierto de su propia sangre, acurrucada en un rincón de lo que notó que era una celda nueva y un poco más espaciosa, había una cadena corta atada a su cuello, su cuerpo tembló por el frío y quien lo lastimó esta vez la dejó desnuda, sin molestarse en cuidar sus heridas y con la expresión más desoladora que ya haya visto.

Algo profundo en el corazón del dios se rompió cuando la vio así.

\- Lin..? - llamó con cautela y le tomó un tiempo para ella levantar la cabeza desu posición fetal.

Solo unos segundos después, los diferentes ojos lo miraron con inquietud , buscando algo en su cuerpo y Loki notó su acción sin comprender la preocupación en su expresión.

\- Hoaimdo vixeta. (No está herido ) - Stark dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio a pesar de que el acto pareció lastimarla .

El dios se sentó a su lado y la observó acercarse un poco, incluso sin poder sentirlo allí. Loki se esforzó mucho por no mirar el cuerpo del otro, no tenía malicia en este deseo de mirar, sino unaira apenas contenida por cada marca en esa piel.

\- Hoatifixeo imdox briakwboto kaseja. ( No deberías preocuparte por mí. ) -El de ojos verdes gruñó - Faki zis oboxihdo imdoxsaxihta. ( Tú eres el que parece estar muriendo ) .

-Om fiqim boxiki zi maw esaxdoy, Loki. ( A veces parece que soy inmortal, Loki.) -Lin bromeó sonriendo mientras mantenía sus ojos en los ojos delotro - Simsa kas data imi mohjwe i vixetom iw hoa mehda hoto, siwkaxba nimedo i dwta soem, som xioysihdi hoa Mehda Hoto. ( Incluso con toda esta sangre y heridas no siento nada, mi cuerpo duda y todo,pero realmente no siento nada.) -Era sincera haciendo una cara graciosa - Aw doyfiq iw mesbyimsihdi godihno si okamdwsota kas o tax. ( O quiza ya me he acostumbrado al dolor) - ella se encogió de hombros como si el tema no tuviera importancia. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que Loki volvió a hablar, todavía usando el idioma asgardiano, eligiendo cambiar el curso de la conversación.

-Ida imdaw saxohta oze ho Midgard ojaxo. ( Estoy viviendo aquí en la Tierra ahora. )- Frunció el ceño - Kas a Thor, diga wso komo es wso ketoti biziho,Hafo Asgard, okna zi iyi kahfihkiw am osejam tiyi ti zi iw hoa mawsoem ossoço. ( Con Thor, tenemos una casa en un pequeño pueblo, New Asgard, creo que convenció a sus amigos de que ya no soy una amenaza) .Explicó.

\- Im ombimaom si boxi kis pis eteadom. ( Estas personas me parecen bastante estúpidas ) .

\- Soyun zi iw fefa teqihta . ( Eso es lo que sigo diciendo ) . - Loki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no duró mucho en su rostro. - Dihna brakwxota baxfaki, som ti oyjwso vaxso i kasa mi he hjwis mawpimito mwo iremdihkeo. ( Te he estado buscando, pero de alguna manera es como si nadie supiera de ti ) .

\- Emahoa si mwbrihti sweda, ( Eso no me sorprende mucho ) -miró fijamente la pared frente a ella mientras la otra mirabasu rostro - Om fiqim mehda kasa mi oyja imdrohna sisohdefimi oze ... (a veces sientoque si algo extraño me mantuvo aquí ... )

-Iw kahnikeo ws nasis koboq ti corregir datos a whefixma, som zi hoakahmijweo corregir faki, kahnikeo wso swynix zi kahmijweo corregirsisaxeom som zi hoa algunos faki hom sehnom. Mi siw kaxbaimdefimi oze hoa twfeta zi ihkahdroxeo oyjws deba ti viedesa es fakizi irbyekoxeo imom kaemom. ( Conocía a un hombre que podía ver todo el universo, pero que no podía verte a ti, conocía a una mujer que podía ver recuerdos, pero que no teveía en el mío. Si mi cuerpo estuviera aquí, no dudo que encontraría algún tipo de hechizo en ti eso explicaría esascosas .)- parecía una broma, pero el hombre hablaba en serio.

\- Baxzoy xoqoa oyjwis dixeo ehdiximi is si sohdiximkahteto ta sit? Ema hoa voq a sihax mihdeta! ( ¿Porqué alguien estaría interesado en mantenerme oculto del mundo?¡ Eso no tiene ningún sentido! )

\- Xioysihdihoa voq. ( Realmente no. ) - Loki diseñóla ilusión de una hermosa playa con aguas cristalinas para distraer un poco al humano, a Lin le gustó cuando le mostró elmar, era un espectáculo que siempre le daba un pocode paz. - Faw di h dax ihdihtix migo yoa zi o akwydo to femoa tam tiwmim, som ti wso kaemoiw dihna kixdiqo, soem kita aw soem doxti fawkahmijwex daxo-yo tozi. ( Trataré de entender lo que lo oculta de la vista de los dioses, pero una cosa estoy segura, tarde o temprano podré sacarlo de aquí )

\- Tibrivixihkeo ohdim tam siwm midihdo oham baxvofax, nwsoham hoa dis wso pao xiyoçoa kasa disba. ( Preferiblemente antes de los setenta, por favor, los humanos no tienen una buena relación con el tiempo ) .

Cuando Lin se rió sinceramente, fue como si por un momento las cosas fueran normales y la realidad no fuera tan inquietante para ambos. Loki todavía no entendía la repentina confianza que los mortales depositaban en él, aunque algo le decía que ese gran error siempre parecía estar relacionado con eso.

Otra oportunidad de escape llegó no tan tarde como se esperaba, no, Lin ahora no es una dama de setenta años, sino una mujer de veinti cuatro, el dios del engaño todavía no entendía completamente lo que la mantenía escondida, pero él estaba listo actuar en el primer desliz de humanos codiciosos que sabían de la existencia de ella y exactamente por eso Stark en un susurro bajo le informó a su amigo "Loki, ¡me están obligando a construir armaduras como las de mi padre! Pronto los presentarán al público en la ciudad de Nueva York y esos tipos quieren llevarme con ellos ese día, dijeron algo acerca de que tengo la tarea de mantener las armas funcionando bien, pero nadie sabe que puedo controlar toda la armadura, intentaré usarlas para hacer las cosas ve mal. Será mejor que vengas a buscarme, o te aplastaré ".

El dios escuchó el mensaje y de cierta manera se preocupó , no por la amenaza al final a pesar del hecho de que le recordaba a un ser verde desagradable , sino por el hecho de que Thor lo golpearía con un rayo si pensaba que estaba haciendo algo mal. El rubio siempre arruina la parte divertida de hacer que la gente tenga miedo. Pero cuando lo pensó, se dio cuenta de que esta podría ser la mejor oportunidad para salvar a su amigo, si ella estaba allí , lejos de su verdadero cautiverio, ¡ podría secuestrarla! Después de todo, la Tierra todavía le tenía algo de miedo, a nadie le sorprendería verlo traicionar la confianza de los humanos nuevamente , sin importar cuánto desde que se había recuperado, la gente actuaba como si nunca hubiera hecho daño al planeta.

Determinado con el plan que surgió, Loki esperó el día de la presentación y se infiltró en el equipo detrás de la armadura, buscó a la niña y cuando la encontró quedó paralizado.

Loki sabía que Lin era tratada como un animal, pero nunca pensó que le dolería tanto ver en persona todas esas cicatrices ya conocidas en su delgado cuerpo, enfermizo , pálidoy débil considerando sus habilidades.

Disfrazado como amigo de esas personas extrañas, el hombre se acercó al que tenía ojos heterocromáticos, conteniendo la respiración cuando lavio tan cerca.

Cielos como Lin parecían ser frágil, parecía que un solo toque podría romperla por completo. Era difícil verla realmente si él no lamiraba de cerca, ya que ella vestía ropa que era demasiado larga ysu rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto con una capucha, pero él siempre la reconocería incluso desde una gran distancia.

Loki vio cuando la niña notó que estaba siendo observada y tembló de miedo, ni siquiera remotamente recordando a la niña valiente y alegre que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estaba con él.

El dios se acercó con cautela, viéndola acurrucarse en la silla en laque estaba sentada mientras él se acercaba.

\- Koyso,( Calma, ) -habló suavemente en asgardiano - Maw iw, Loki, ( Soy yo, Loki, ) -ella abrió los ojos ligeramente. - fes di pwmkox ,(Vinea buscarte ) , ham fosam voqixws imbidokwya, obihom vezi ha boyka zwohtaa mwau kasiçox. ( Vamos a hacer un espectáculo,solo quédate en el escenario cuando empezar) .

Lin asintió levemente para no llamar la atención, su cuerpo había dejado de temblar y una pequeña sonrisa loca jugó en los labios dela niña. Stark lo miró a los ojos con afecto, que pronto fue correspondido por el dios antes de salir por la misma puerta por laque entró.

Loki observó la presentación de cerca, esperando el momento perfecto para su entrada triunfante.

-¡Señoras y señores! - comenzó el presentador - ¡Todos saben que en los últimos años hemos enfrentado muchas amenazas demasiado fuertes para que ninguno de nosotros las enfrente! ¡Y es por eso que hoy las compañías Yoikle presentan la forma más moderna de defensa personal!

Algunos discursos listos después y los soldados se pusieron la armadura a sudisposición, funcionaron perfectamente y aparentemente estaban muybien hechos, lo que inmediatamente agradó a la audiencia.

Si Tony estuviera vivo y conociera a su propia hija, seguramente estaría orgulloso de ella. Esas personas intentaron recrear la armadurade Stark porque ahora ya no hay un Iron Man para proteger el mundo,la idea de nuevos protectores de armadura hizo que la población se sintiera más segura de alguna manera.

Cuando todos estaban debidamente encerrados en sus armas, Loki volvió a sua pariencia normal, riendo como loco e incluso con el humo para dar una atmósfera macabra.

Aquellos que vieron en la audiencia gritaron en pánico, todos recordaron quién era el jotun y eso solo los asustó más, a pesar de que algunos permanecieron extrañamente tranquilos. El presentador se sobresaltó y dejó caer el micrófono, lo que aumentóla sonrisa divertida en la cara del supuesto enemigo.

-Hola Nueva York! - saludó en inglés - ¿Me extrañaste? -la multitud gritó con miedo - Sí, sé que no lo hice.

Casi de inmediato, los soldados de la armadura activaron sus armas para atacar la nueva amenaza, pero todos se detuvieron y Lin apareciódetrás de las cortinas. Las personas responsables de suvigilancia huyeron antes de que las cosas empeoraran y la dejaron para morir. Ella siempre sería alguien desechable para ellos.

-No pensaste que vendría aquí sin tomar precauciones, ¿verdad? -miró a la chica que jugaba el mismo juego que él - ¿Cómo estás,mi dulce títere? - La sonrisa loca siguió jugando en sus labios.

Lin entendió rápidamente, Loki quería que pensaran que el dios laestaba controlando, no quería que supieran sobre la asociación entre ellos, después de que todos los sentimientos son una debilidad.

Entonces caminó como una muñeca perfecta, frente a las miradas aterrorizadas de todos, Lin llamó a una de las armaduras para su cuerpo, se envolvió alrededor de ella y dejó solo su rostro expuesto a pesarde que parte de ella sigue oculta por la noche.

-Es increíble lo que la mente de una criatura tan frágil puede crear... - Loki tocó la cara de su amiga que no se movió en absoluto,maldijo mentalmente a cada maldito humano presente en ese lugar porlas diversas cicatrices esparcidas por la piel delicada.

Pero antes de que los dos pudieran irse y el mundo creyera que el dios estaba interesado en el conocimiento terrícola que poseía la niña, el trueno se apoderó de los cielos. En cuestión de segundos el dios del trueno ya estaba allí sorprendentemente con el Hawkeye , quede todos los Vengadores detestaba más al tramposo extraterrestre y Loki también sospechaba que había otros dispuestos a pelear en algún lugar cercano.

El dios tramposo puso los ojos en blanco, molesto, atrayendo a Lin máscerca de él por si acaso.

-¿Por qué siempre arruinas la diversión? - El de ojos verdes lepreguntó a su hermano.

-LOKI! - Thor gritó indignado, creía que su hermano había cambiado después de todo y eso sucedió precisamente en uno de los pocos momentos en que de hecho estaba en Midgard. - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Porel rabillo del ojo, Loki notó el asombro de Clint al ver una tecnología tan similar a la de su difunto amigo expuesto al público, pocos entendieron el riesgo que esas armas podían presentar, pero nole importó demasiado.

\- Secuestrando a un genio humano. - señaló a la mujer, - ¿qué otra cosasería? - y sonrió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

El dios eraun buen actor.

-¡Ya no tengo la menor paciencia contigo, asgardiano ! -Dijo Hawkeye con enojo apuntando con el dedo hacia él, fueuna sorpresa incluso para el dios que Barton lo enfrentara personalmente, no entendía cómo alguien podía exponerse a tal peligro con tanto que perder. El humano levantó la mano listo para atacarlo de inmediato, sin la vacilación que presentó el amigorubio. - ¡ Y no hagas que te envíe de vuelta a lamaldita celda que nunca deberías haber dejado!

Aunquela Tierra no consideraba que Loki fuera un verdadero enemigo, muchos sabían que confiar en él era una estupidez.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera avanzar, Lin levantó la mano y laacercó a su propia cabeza, al mismo tiempo que la otra armadura hacía lo mismo. Un solo comando y todos tendrían sus cerebros volados.

Loki la miró sin mostrar la sorpresa que sentía, Lin estaba lo suficientemente loca como para matar a todas las demás personas y era una buena actriz hasta el punto de hacerles creer que ella también se suicidaría.

-No movería un solo músculo si fuera tú. - Comentó fríamente,sin emociones, con su inglés no tan bueno. Había aprendido muy bien de su amigo Jotun .

El miedo pasó por los ojos de los héroes, temían por la vida de todos los presentes.

-Loki ... estas personas no necesitan morir.

-¡Claro que no! - el de ojos verdes estuvo de acuerdo con suhermano - Pero no tengo elección, ¿verdad? - Loki caminó hacia atrás, tomando el ahora supuestamente rehén con él. - Si no nos sigues te prometo que no mataré a ninguno de tus preciosos mortales.

Aunque no fue una decisión muy inteligente, Thor decidió creer las palabras del dios mentiroso, pero Clint no compartió esta opción , por lo que se movió paraatacar o hacer algo para desactivar la armadura ,pero aquellos con los soldados se movieron al mismo tiempo avanzando y haciendo una barrera, permitiendo a Loki escapar con la mujer. Barton no se rindió y lanzó una flecha precisa hacia la cabeza del asgardiano, solo para verla interceptado por la mano de rehén antes de que alcance el objetivo. Con odio en sus ojos, el arquero se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba siendo controlada, un humano normal nunca tendría ese reflejo y fuerza para hacer lo que hizo.

Una ilusión tardó solo unos segundos en transformar a los dos en otras personas, se perdieron de vista y tan rápido como las piezas de la armadura se unieron ellas cayeron al suelo, liberando a los rehenes reales.

-Ah, mierda ... - Clint casi gritó frustrado cuando no vioninguna señal del villano.

Mientras tanto, el dios del trueno estaba pensativo en su lugar,algo era muy extraño sobre las acciones de su hermano adoptivo.


	4. No recibes órdenes de nadie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Feliz navidad!!!

Cuando Loki y Lin dejaron de correr, habían llegado a una vieja casa abandonada lejos de la ciudad, donde solía ir el jotun cuando quería estar solo. La residencia era muy acogedora, por así decirlo, las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono suave, los muebles eran viejos y por dentro nada recordaba el hecho de que nadie realmente vivía allí.

La mujer se permitió salir de la armadura y se apoyó contra la pared, a pesar de que sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo cobrar por el esfuerzo de caminar tanto, sintió como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida.

\- Am ... ( Hola ...) - La Stark dijo con un juego sonrisa en los labios, de nuevo hablando en asgardiano.

\- Am! ( ¡Hola! ) - Loki respondió un poco más feliz de lo habitual.

Se acercó sosteniendo su mano como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, tenía miedo de romperla. No es que Lin fuera realmente frágil, lejos de eso, muchas personas no podían soportar pasar por lo que ella pasó, pero ella estaba visiblemente débil... el dios se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que alguien recordó alimentarla.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que apenas podía pararse, Stark miró a su alrededor con profunda curiosidad, notando los detalles y aferrándose a no ir a explorar cada rincón de ese lugar.

\- Fihno. ( Ven. ) - Loki la guió sin recibir protestas - Dihdie briboxox oyja imbikeoy boxo faki. ( Traté de preparar algo especial para ti ) .

Es cierto que el dios planeó en los detalles más pequeños lo que sucedería después de encontrar a su amiga y llevarla allí, pero no contó con el hecho de que la tecnología humana podría ser un poco difícil de entender y que se vería obligado a comprar las cosas que Lin quería probar.

Pagar cosas con dinero falso no clasificó sus acciones exactamente como una compra, pero eso no era tan importante.

Loki llevó a Lin a la cocina y en la mesa ella pudo ver una amplia gama de bebidas, platos de diferentes lugares e incluso dulces que la mujer imaginó que nunca podría probar. El dios podría haber jurado que vio una lágrima gotear por su rostro y se rió internamente sabiendo que el orgullo humano le impedía dejar que sus emociones se mostraran por completo, notó que se estaba conteniendo para ir allí, como si esperara autorización.

Algunos recuerdos surgieron en ese momento ... Los hombres que habían guardado a Lin desde que era un niño solían deleitarse con los platos más fragantes y atractivos mientras ella estaba encadenada observándolos, esperando una señal para poder comer las migajas. Loki le apretó la mano un poco más fuerte.

\- No tienes que esperar mis órdenes , - le acarició la piel suavemente con el pulgar - Lin ... no recibes órdenes de nadie. No mas.

Ella sonrió con un poco más de confianza ante esto, aunque ya esperaba que la trataran de manera diferente cuando lograra escapar, Stark no sabía lo que otras personas consideraban normal hacer, Lin le pediría a Loki algunos libros sobre el comportamiento humano cuando pensara que era el momento adecuado.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la gran mesa vieja, sirviéndose lo que parecía mejor y lo que despertó su mayor curiosidad, esta fue también la primera vez que Loki probó comida humana.

\- Cuéntame sobre los últimos años. - preguntó Lin haciendo un gesto con las manos y probando su inglés, sus piernas jugaban colgando en animación, a ella le gustaban sus historias. - Nunca hablamos de ese día, pero sentí cuando te rompieron el cuello hace algún tiempo. - Se refería a su primer encuentro con Thanos junto a Thor.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco, pero no tenía ganas de ocultarle ese tipo de cosas.

\- Pensé que moriría en ese momento. No, quiero decir ... morí en ese momento. - El dios fue sincero - Es más extraño de lo que parece, pero de alguna manera no sucedió realmente y terminé en la Tierra. - Se rió ligeramente - Mi hermano tuvo un nuevo ojo marrón, cuando lo vi de esa manera me acordé de ti. - Loki evitó mirarla mientras hablaba - Pero también ganó nuevos poderes y más enemigos con eso ... - suspiró - y luego lo vi sobrevivir como un héroe de guerra. Pero el dios del trueno en su mayor gloria ha dejado morir a demasiadas personas, está languideciendo lentamente. - Se pasó las manos por el pelo negro, ella reconoció ese acto como prueba de su nerviosismo.

Fue melancólico lo que escuchó en la voz de su amigo.

\- Si alguien más te escuchar hablar así, no pensaría que hayas tratado de dominar este mundo y matar a más personas de las que nadie puede dar por sentado. - Lin sonrió con ironía mientras continuaba probando los platos atractivos usando sus manos.

\- Nunca podría erradicar a mi gente, no por falta de poder, sino porque son parte de mí después de todo ... - ella era la única persona que podía leer al dios detrás de sus mentiras, sabía que él nunca admitiría que se preocupaba por Asgard, más que nadie. - Traté de salvarlos ...- Loki no se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para continuar la comida. - Juro que lo intenté.

Lin tomó una de las manos de su amigo, esa era la forma en que sabía mostrar que estaría allí para él. El dios miró a la humana y le devolvío el gesto, había tanto afecto en ese acto que ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Stark se sintió libre como nunca antes se había sentido, algo como alegría real brilló en su pecho.

\- Me mwbahna zi fecha oziyim sobom i yefxam cuña ( Y supongo que todos esos mapas y libros antiguos ) - ella regresó a la asgardiana probablemente no está seguro de sus palabras y señaló una habitación en el fondo, apenas visible a aquellos que no son muy detallista, donde Loki dejó sus notas. - Dihnos xiyoçoa kas a miw ywda. (Tenham relación con su luto.)

El jotun levantó una esquina de sus labios e incluso estuvo de acuerdo en que la verdadera razón detrás de esto era aún más complicada, todavía podía sentir que se le rompía el cuello cada vez que cerraba los ojos, apenas podía dormir por la noche pensando en qué hacer al respecto y cuándo encontró una solución, sabía que pronto iría al espacio, solo.

Liberar a Lin antes de irse fue algo que hizo al dios más pacífico, hasta que su plan estuviera listo, él encontraría un lugar donde ella pudiera vivir en paz.

\- Sonido ohdim ti si irbyekox mapri oziyom kaemom ... ( Pero antes de explicar sobre esas cosas ... ) - los ojos de colores diferentes miraron los cubiertos algo confundidos - Kasa i zi iw wma ema? ( ¿Cómo uso esto?)

Loki sonrió levemente, encontrando divertido que alguien tan inteligente no pudiera manejar un cuchillo y un tenedor correctamente, se levantó y caminó para pararse detrás de su silla y se inclinó a su altura. El asgardiano adoptado le enseñó muy pacientemente cómo usar cada cubiertos y tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba agradecido internamente por el hecho de que ella aprendió rápido.

La mujer , cuando terminó su comida , también se levantó y se acercó lentamente a donde se muestran las notas Dios, Loki siguió con cautela, observando un tono rosado empezar a cuidar de la piel de su amiga. Ella le había explicado sobre la rápida regeneración que su cuerpo ganó después de aplicar el suero que creó, pero él no imaginó que la recuperación comenzaría en tan poco tiempo.

Lin miró los mapas, las representaciones ilustradas y los libros asgardianos (que por cierto era confuso de entender cómo llegaron allí después del ragnarok), a Stark pareció gustarle lo que vio.

\- Faki bridihti xawpom vibranium ta boemem timihfayfeta timi byohido? ( ¿Tiene la intención de robar vibranium del país más desarrollado en este planeta? ) - Levantó una ceja como si dudara de que lo lograra.

\- Mie zi boxiki imdwbetiq som...- (Sé que suena estúpido, pero ...-)

Loki fue interrumpida por la mujer que apoyó una mano sobre su pecho y dijo que le creía con los ojos.

\- Boxiki oxemkota. (Parece arriesgado.) - Volvió a mirar las notas y todo. - Bautismo de sonido kahmijwex, obihom brikema si briboxox ws bawka ohdim, sonido kahmijwex ehvaxsoçaim mapri Wakanda i driehox ... (Pero podemos hacerlo, solo necesito prepararme un poco antes, obtener más información sobre Wakanda y entrenar ...)

Loki casi podía ver la mente de su compañera trabajando para desarrollar el plan que tenía allí, describiendo rutas y estrategias, le gustó la forma en que funcionaba su cerebro.

\- Lin, - llamó su atención, recibiéndola de inmediato - no habrá nudos. Yo voy solo.

El dios fue abofeteado en la nuca tan pronto como terminó de hablar.

\- Doy imdrohna zi iw xioysihdi bama di dakox. ( Es tan extraño que realmente puedo tocarte. ) - Comentó divertida, ignorando por completo la cara de asombro de lo amigo y volvió a analizar la información que tenía.

\- Bax okoma awfew a zi iw feari ?! ( ¿Por casualidad escuchaste lo que dije?! )

\- Awfe mes. ( Lo hice )

\- Ihdoa bax zi kahdehwo aynohta box imom kaemom kasa brikemomi si ogwtox? ( Entonces, ¿por qué sigues mirando estas cosas como si necesitaras ayudarme? ) - a veces Loki realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de su compañera.

Lin solo miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa tranquila, como si necesitara explicarle algo a un niño.

\- Baxzi faki go bomaw disba tisoem ojehta maqehna kasa mi hehjwis mi esbaxdomi kas faki. ( Porque has pasado demasiado tiempo actuando solo como si a nadie le importaras ) .

El cuerpo del jotun se congeló por un momento, Lin siempre logró sorprenderlo incluso después de tantos años de convivencia. Pero aun así, ella todavía era solo un humano, no podía sobrevivir al viaje que él estaba dispuesto a empezar, por mucho que siempre recordara la profecía, aún no era el momento.

\- Sabes que vas a morir si vas conmigo ahora, ¿no? - preguntó Loki aún tentada de hacerla rendirse.

Entonces la mujer se volvió hacia él y sonrió ante el desafío.

\- Nunca te dije qué parte de mí quería modificar con el experimento, ¿verdad? - Levantó una ceja, sosteniéndose para no reír. Incluso Loki no sabía las dimensiones de lo que ya era capaz de hacer.

\- Sí, no dijiste nada. - El hombre respondió quizás un poco decepcionado.

Lin miró una daga unida al costado del cuerpo de su amigo y levantó la mano, con solo un tirón hecho por su mente, el arma se acercó a ella, permaneciendo a su disposición mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

\- Digamos que la teoría de un hombre llamado Bruce me dio algunas ideas. - Cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, mostraron un color verde vibrante.

Loki sonrió levemente, orgulloso de ella, nunca dejaría de gustarle las sorpresas hechas por su amiga. Aunque ahora quizás deberías preocuparte un poco por la amenaza sobre aplastarlo.

(...)

A pesar de las nuevas capacidades, Lin aún tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperarse de los muchos años que vivió en cautiverio y Loki esperaba que mejorara al menos físicamente lo antes posible. La primera noche que pasaron juntos él vigiló su sueño tal como solía hacerlo cuando era una niña, pero luego de menos de una hora después de que ella se durmió, llegó la primera pesadilla y con él también varios otros.

Conclusión, en el medio de la noche, fue Lin quien vigiló el raro sueño del dios, ya que vio que sus mayores temores se acercaban cada vez que podía dormir, buscó algo que pudiera distraerla hasta que llegó la mañana y cuando el reloj en la pared marcaba las cuatro en punto la mujer dejó de leer el libro que había encontrado en una exploración rápida por la casa y se levantó del lugar en el piso donde estaba para ir a intentar preparar una popular bebida humana conocida como café.

\- Kixda ... (Todo bien ... ) - miró a través de los gabinetes, encontrando una variedad de ingredientes que probablemente la amiga había comprado - Hoa tifi mix doa fezkey. ( No debería ser tan difícil ) .

Quince minutos después, la cocina comenzó a arder.

Stark se puso la armadura y usó el sistema contra incendios que había programado para apagar las llamas antes de que las cosas empeoraran o Loki despertara.

Lin aguantó muy fuerte para no reírse, le divertía la sensación de que nadie la torturaría al día siguiente por su mal comportamiento. Pero entonces oyó un ruido afuera e inmediatamente miró a la puerta, viendo debajo de ella una sombra que no debería estar allí. Prestando más atención, notó que tenían demasiado truenos cerca de la casa para ser algo normal.

\- Sixto ... ( Mierda ... )

Rápidamente pensando en qué hacer, la mujer atrajo a una de las dagas que Loki había dejado allí para su mano e ignorando el mareo que causó el uso de sus regalos, caminó decidida hacia donde estaba la amenaza.

Nadie la llevaría al infierno otra vez.

Lin sintió que estaban listos para derribar la puerta a pesar del sello protector colocado por su amigo y fue entonces cuando la abrió y se defendió del primer golpe que le dio lo que reconoció como Thor . El dios del trueno no esperaba esto y retrocedió unos segundos antes de que su daga lograra perforar la garganta de ello.

La heterocromática notó que el rubio la miraba como si fuera una amenaza, no sabía quién era ella y gradualmente Clint Barton también apareció, aunque definitivamente el Asgardiano era más fuerte, solo entonces Lin sintió un miedo mínimo, debido a hombres como él muchos la lastimaron...

\- No ataques. - Pidió el arquero al otro - Quién está ahí es el rehén, no Loki.

El sonido de la voz de Clint despertó al otro "asgardiano" y en poco tiempo ya había llegado a la habitación que daba acceso al exterior, preocupándose ligeramente cuando vio lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Lin ... Moe yaja toe! (Lin ... sal de ahí ) - Loki pidió un poco perdido y Thor afuera lo escuchó hablar en su idioma nativo sin entender las razones.

\- Tifis dix xomdriota a mehoy ti ihixjeo a oxsotwxo. ( Deben haber rastreado la señal de energía de la armadura.) - Susurró, pensando en docenas y formas de salir de allí. De ser necesario, pelearía incluso con todas las protestas en su cuerpo para que pudieran escapar, o encontrar un acuerdo viable. Pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que esos dos, los llamados héroes, nunca se atreverían a lastimar a un rehén.

Loki se acercó y se paró junto a su amiga.

\- Barton - El dios lo saludó pronunciando el apellido del otro con suficiente sarcasmo. - Hermano 

\- Loki - Clint regresó con el mismo nivel de desprecio - ¿Qué quieres con esta mujer? - Preguntó tratando de mantener la calma y no hacer ningún movimiento que tuviera malas consecuencias. 

\- ¿Por qué ustedes los humanos siempre piensan que siempre estoy tramando algo terrible? - el hombre de ojos verdes estaba sonriendo divertido - Pero admito que es bueno que estén aquí, realmente tenemos algo de qué hablar.

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablarnos.

\- Sí, tal vez no lo tenemos, pero con la hija de tu amigo Iron Man tienes mucho de qué hablar. - Loki indicó a la mujer a su lado.

Lin no esperaba una interacción con los humanos en el corto plazo, pero pensó que tal vez fueran útiles en los planes del dios, por lo que se obligó a relajarse y dejar las cosas como deseaban lo de los ojos verdes.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando, la hija de Tony es muy diferente a esta chica. - La mujer reconoció los pequeños cambios en la expresión de Barton, podría fácilmente arriesgarse a decir que él analizó todas las posibilidades de que esa información sea cierta.

Loki convenció a Thor después de unos minutos de que lo mejor sería continuar hablando sobre ese tema en un lugar menos aleatorio y quizás más cómodo, el príncipe parecía sincero al decir que esta vez no era una amenaza. A Lin le pareció gracioso cómo su amigo engañaba a la gente tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, cuando se planteó la cuestión del secuestro y la humana como buena observadora notó que Loki dudaba, a pesar de saber que nadie más podía leer al dios como ella, Stark habló antes de que el compañero respondiera.

\- Él realmente no me estaba controlando. - Hablaba en inglés, gesticulando con la mano todavía unida a la armadura e hizo que el arma mostrara su rostro ante el asombro de los otros dos - Y sí, salvándome.

La más joven notó que Barton la miraba con pura sorpresa mientras que Thor parecía algo aliviado de que su hermano no se estuviera comportando como un enemigo otra vez, aunque aparentemente creía la verdad de sus palabras gracias a algún otro hecho desconocido para la mujer. Clint miró sus cicatrices con enojo, pero fueron sus ojos los que tomaron el color de la piel del hombre mayor. Ella sabía lo que significaba: reconocimiento, recordaba a alguien con esos mismos ojos.

\- T-tú ... - Tartamudeó, obteniendo una mirada confusa del dios del trueno, él nunca vio al arquero vacilar, por fin Clint habló todavía mirando al más joven. - Vamos a la casa de Señora Stark, tal vez realmente tenemos mucho de qué hablar.


	5. No tienes idea de como ella es preciosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!

Si no fuera trágico, habría sido divertidísimo cuando Loki llegó y presentó a su compañera a los otros presentes en la mansión como Lin Stark.

Thor se preguntó cómo esa situación podría volverse más vergonzosa.

Solo para tener algo concreto que demuestre la paternidad de Lin, Pepper le quitó el pelo y le pidió el viernes que comparara sus datos con los que guardaba Tony Stark. Ahora estaban sentados en sofás en la sala de estar grande y espaciosa de la mansión Stark esperando el resultado de la "prueba de ADN". La señora de la casa estaba en un sillón con los dedos entrelazados, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, Loki y la niña estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en un sofá más grande y el dios del trueno estaba en el mismo sofá que su hermano, aunque estaban más lejos de los otros dos. Observando la situación desde un lugar más distante estaba Clint y cualquiera podía ver que Pepper era el que tenía la mirada más triste en ese lugar. Bruce Banner se mantuvo cerca del arquero, donde miró a Lin como si sintiera que algo extraño y familiar provenía de ella.

La niña Stark miraba con curiosidad los objetos y las personas que la rodeaban, aunque se sentía extremadamente fuera de lugar en un entorno como este, después de todo, todos en la habitación la miraban fijamente de segundo a segundo. Solo Loki sabía cuánto la molestaban todas esas miradas en su dirección...

El dios del trueno estaba mirando a su hermano un poco ansioso, realmente quería preguntarle al tramposo qué tenía en mente, pero temía que no fuera el momento adecuado. Loki miraba a la mujer como si fuera la joya más preciosa del universo y esto desconcertó enormemente al hijo de Odin.

El silencio molestó a todos y si Loki no estaba dispuesto a respetar el momento, diría literalmente cualquier cosa solo para distraerse. La presencia del jotun incomodaba a todos, pero fue la mujer a su lado la que robó el centro de atención, la Sra. Stark no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con la situación.

Todos notaron cuando Lin pareció escuchar algo que la perturbaba, cubriéndose los oídos sin gruñir todavía, pero con una agonía silenciosa en sus ojos. Loki reaccionó ante los demás, con calma y con una expresión tranquila, se levantó levantando una mano hacia la compañera que la agarró rápidamente, siguiéndolo mientras él la llevaba a un balcón no muy lejos de allí, como si no pudiera respirar dentro de la mansión.

Cuando salieron del campo de visión de los demás , Pepper levantó la cabeza, mirando el lugar por donde pasaban, mientras mostraba en sus rasgos el disgusto ante la presencia del asgardiano adoptado.

Los amigos se fueron poco antes de que el resultado de la prueba de ADN llegara con un "Positivo" destacando entre las otras palabras, pero ellos eran los únicos que no necesitaban confirmación de algo de lo que ya estaban seguros. Pepper miró en ese pedazo de papel como si fuera su propio certificado de defunción y fue quien pareció sentir más dolor ante la noticia.

\- Hace diecinueve años ... - la pelirroja comenzó a hablar atrayendo la atención de los demás - Obadiah Stane, cuando Tony aún confiaba en él, dijo a él que había embarazado a un periodista. - ella hizo un pequeño gesto con las manos y Viernes pronto proyectó hologramas que mostraban imágenes de una niña sonriente de cinco años con ojos de color junto a su madre - Pero luego oye un accidente ... - las imágenes cambiaron a noticias de periódicos que informan sobre la muerte de la reporter y la hija de Stark. - Dijeron que estaba muerta antes de que Tony pudiera conocerla. - Ese pequeño hilo de esperanza que unía a la viuda de Iron Man con su motivación para seguir viviendo en momentos como este se volvió cada vez más cercano a la ruptura.

Pepper se puso de pie, completamente sin la fuerza para hacer esa falsa expresión de seguridad que se acostumbró a mantener en su rostro y caminó unos pasos hacia su habitación.

\- Puedes sentirte libre si quieres ... Es una casa grande, Viernes mostrará las habitaciones. - dijo a los presentes sin mirarlos y continuó su camino.

Las máscaras que usaba la multimillonaria se desmoronaban lentamente.

Clint la siguió.

(...)

Poco después, más cerca del porche de lo que deberían haber estado, Bruce y el dios del trueno estaban mirando a Lin y Loki, tenían mucha curiosidad sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo al dios del engaño.

\- Es mucho más callado de lo habitual, Thor. - Banner comentó en un susurro, todo el silencio ya lo estaba enojando.

\- ¿Crees que Loki y ella están saliendo? - preguntó el dios - ¡Mira cómo se miran! ¡Definitivamente están saliendo! ¿Por qué mi hermano no me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien? - Thor hizo movimientos con sus manos mientras hablaba, como si fuera a dar énfasis en el tema.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Bruce frunció el ceño - Con todo lo que sucedió, estás en este estado por celos ... - Señaló a Loki que estaba de espaldas - ... ¿de él? ¡No creo lo que estoy oyendo! Debería haber estado en silencio.

\- No! ¡Claro que no! - Thor nunca admitiría que estaba avergonzado en ese momento - ¿Por qué estaría celoso de mi propio hermano? Es solo que ... Loki y el amor son cosas extrañas para imaginar juntas.

Ambos escucharon una risa ahogada demasiado cerca y cuando miraron hacia adelante, Lin se contuvo de reír, Loki tenía una sonrisa contenida en su rostro y ambos parecían estar conscientes de sus observadores desde que ellos llegaron.

\- Todavía creo que ustedes dos serían una hermosa pareja si sintieran alguna atracción el uno por el otro. - Comentó Stark refiriéndose a los hermanos que no tenían vínculos de sangre que los vincularan, Loki parecía disfrutar de la situación. Thor, malhumorado, cada vez menos entendía a la hija de Tony y al príncipe, mientras Banner continuaba sintiendo una sensación familiar de la mujer diferente frente a él.

\- ¿Esta sintiendo mejor? - Thor preguntó, tratando de sonar amable.

\- Si estoy. - Lin le sonrió, aunque las cicatrices en su rostro asustaron al mayor - Las voces se han detenido.

La humana se había acostumbrado desde hacía mucho tiempo a las dudas que las personas tenían sobre su salud mental, por lo que la pena que estaba oculta a los ojos de esos dos ya no la molestaba.

Para evitar que la extraña atmósfera volviera, fue Bruce quien buscó un nuevo tema del que hablar. Comentó algo sobre la ciencia y el experimento de rayos gamma, incluso algo sobre el mar cercano y terminó despertando el interés de la más jóven. Los dos caminaron por la mansión afuera hasta que llegaron a la playa no muy lejos de allí, admitamos que el científico tuvo una buena idea, mantenerlos en un ambiente cerrado no era exactamente algo muy agradable.

Loki regresó al balcón en silencio, observándolos desde lejos, el rubio lo siguió, aún buscando rastros de la supuesta relación en las expresiones de su hermano.

\- Todavía estoy soltero si quieres saberlo. - El dios del engaño comentó como si no quisiera nada, aún divirtiéndose por dentro.

\- No entiendo ... - Thor confesó con el ceño fruncido - ¿Cómo conociste a esa chica? ¿ Y por qué ustedes dos parecen tan cercanos?

Toda la sorpresa de Thor fue genuina, nunca pensó que Loki algún día sería amable con alguien de buena gana, para él en el futuro el hermano sería el tipo de viejo gruñón que asusta a los niños pequeños. Aumentando el asombro del rubio, el jotun parecía dispuesto a hablar sin mentiras en sus palabras. Tal vez Thor lo llevaría a un médico humano al día siguiente solo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

\- Lin fue la primera persona que me llamó aquí en la tierra. Alguien que me miró desde la primera vez que me vio como si fuera la criatura más importante del universo. - Loki parecía nostálgico, pero luego miró a su hermano como si estuviera planeando algo. - Thor, no tienes idea de como ella es preciosa.

\- Lin Stark ... - dijo el rubio como si el nombre le trajera algunos recuerdos - Apuesto a que te encantaría frotar la verdad en la cara de Heimdall si estuviera vivo, solo para demostrar que no estaba mintiendo hace años.

\- Pero qué sorpresa, tal vez me conoces un poco mejor. - Loki sonrió un poco, sin motivos ocultos, observando a Lin allí en la playa interactuando con el agua como si fuera una niña.

El dios del trueno estaba de alguna manera feliz con los sentimientos que podía leer en el rostro de su hermano y la forma en que Stark cautivó el afecto de él, pero todavía había una punzada de envidia en el corazón del rubio. Thor no recordaba la última vez que logró ser el blanco de las buenas intenciones de su hermano durante más de un día, por cierto, el período de paz entre ellos solo había comenzado después de la destrucción de Asgard y aún así todavía sospechaba eso podría ser apuñalado por el otro en cualquier momento.

Quizás el rubio debería verificar la temperatura de su hermano para asegurarse de que no esté delirando con fiebre.

\- ¿Ella te gusta? - El hijo de Odin no era muy bueno con estos asuntos - Quiero decir ... ¿te gustaría que estuviera a tu lado para siempre?

Era el turno de Loki para fruncir el ceño.

\- No parece prudente estar para siempre con alguien que no dudaría en matarte si la situación lo sugiriera.

\- Estoy seguro de que ella podría manejar su temperamento. - Thor sonrió, pero Loki hizo una expresión que era una mezcla de indignación y diversión.

\- No sé por qué todavía estoy sorprendido por esta mala impresión que tienes de mí. - El príncipe se rió ligeramente - Estaba hablando de la humana, no de mí. - El rubio parecía confundido. - Quizás lo entiendas si la conocer mejor.

La sonrisa en la cara de su hermano fue suficiente para que Thor aceptara que tal vez momentáneamente el silencio sería la mejor opción , por lo que ambos se quedaron callados, solo observando a Bruce todo torpe y húmedo tratando de salir del agua después de que literalmente lo empujaron allí con el objetivo de conseguir una hermosa concha para la mas joven.

(...)

Cuando Lin regresó a la mansión, estaba completamente empapada , temblando de frío, pero sobre todo sonriente , llevaba algunas conchas en una mano y los dedos metálicos en la otra, después de todo , no sería muy inteligente meterlas en el agua. Viernes les ofreció un baño, que pronto fue aceptado, aunque la mujer todavía parecía dudar un poco al respecto . Stark fue guiada por uno de los robots de la casa a la habitación en la que se alojaría y luego al baño allí, esperando afuera mientras la máquina preparaba la bañera.

Poco después, cuando todo se instaló correctamente en el baño, la humana caminó hacia la bañera mientras el robot se retiraba y cerraba la puerta al pasar. Lin se desnudó lentamente, tratando de imaginar para qué servían todos los productos esparcidos por la habitación y finalmente tomó solo lo que le recordaba al jabón. Stark entró al agua con cuidado, casi resbalando, pero al final la temperatura cálida la consoló. Con un suspiro de satisfacción en sus labios ella no recordaba la última vez que pudo bañarse con otra cosa que no fuera agua fría, sus experiencias involucraban baños no fueron los mejores.

Lin solía sentirse tan sucia ... Nunca olvidaba las manos que la tocaron, el dolor de cada una de las cicatrices o el asco que sentía cada vez que era maltratada. Stark tomó una esponja, frotando su piel con tanta fuerza que algunos puntos comenzaron a sangrar un poco, tenía mucho dolor ... No físico, sino emocional. Había una angustia tan vieja en su pecho y, a veces, Lin se atrevía a decir que esta conocida sensación la había acompañado desde su nacimiento, era casi como si tuviera a alguien muy fuerte dentro de ella y esa cosa realmente quería liberarse.

En su mente, se hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Bruce cómo era vivir con Hulk antes de equilibrarse con él, quién sabe, tal vez también haya algo así como ser verde dentro de sí mismo, si Lin fuera fácilmente irritable, probablemente ya habría descubierto el veracidad de esta hipótesis.

Un rato después, cuando el agua ya estaba fría, la humana salió de la bañera y se puso la bata que el robot le había dejado , luego, cuando terminó, se miró en el espejo preguntándose si sería capaz de vivir una vida normal con esa cara. A Lin le gustaban sus cicatrices, pero sabía que los demás no compartían su opinión, la gente normal tendría miedo de ella.

Era irónico que quienes causaron sus marcas fueran los mismos que les temieran.

Pero entonces algo en el baño separó a la mujer de sus pensamientos. ¿POR QUÉ HAY UN AGUJERO DE TIEMPO ESPACIAL EN LA PARED?

\- Som a zi ... ( Pero qué ...) - L abrió los ojos de par en par corriendo hacia la puerta en un intento de escapar, pero esa cosa la chupó antes de que la humana lograra alcanzar la manija.

(...)

\- ¿Ella murió? - Lin escuchó una voz familiar decir.

\- Por supuesto que no, ella está respirando. - Otra voz tan familiar como respondió.

La mujer luchó por abrir los ojos y vio a Thor y Loki mirándola mientras intentaba sentarse. Un Thor y un Loki ... ¿diferentes?

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - susurró confundida en inglés y cuando miró a su alrededor notó una fotografía que llamó su atención, en el que un rubio Loki con ojos azules estaba abrazando una versión de ella sin cicatrices y sorprendentemente embarazada. - ¿Donde estoy?

\- ¿Nos reconoces? - Thor con cabello negro, sin barba y ojos verdes que usaba anteojos y una bata de laboratorio preguntó con gran expectación, ya que lo hombre que parecía Loki estaba callado, un poco melancólico y la miró con tanta tristeza que por un momento Lin sintió que debía levantarse y abrazarlo, pero ese acento extraño, esa apariencia diferente y la fotografía incomodaban mucho para que considerara tocarlo.

\- Ustedes parecen a gente que conozco. - eligió decir la verdad, pero no dar demasiada información.

\- Ah! Genial - lo que parecía Thor dicha excitado - Mi nombre es Chris y él es el Thomas, mi hermano. Estamos probando un portal para ponernos en contacto con seres del multiverso, ¡ eres la primera persona que logramos traer aquí! ¿No es genial?

\- Multiverso ...? - Lin susurró tratando de recordar el significado de esa palabra, mientras se sentaba lentamente, hasta el momento en que uno de los libros de Asgard apareció en su memoria , lo que resultó en un leve ensanchamiento de sus ojos. - ¡ Es la primera vez que entro en contacto con alguien de otra realidad! - La mujer como buena científica comenzó a emocionarse también.

\- ¡Una pregunta muy importante! - Thor 2, por así decirlo, hizo un gesto alegre mientras hablaba - ¿Cómo soy en el lugar de donde vienes? - Tomó un portapapeles para escribir la información

\- Hm ... - Lin pasó las manos por el sofá en el que estaba, tratando de reunir todo lo que sabía sobre el rubio que conocía, sin importarle si todavía estaba en bata de baño. - Técnicamente me presentaron a él hoy, pero sé que Es un dios poderoso, rubio y de ojos azules que tiene una relación muy íntima con un martillo.

\- ¡¿UN DIOS?! - Thor 2 casi cayó de sorpresa dejando que el portapapeles terminara en el suelo y luego agarró a Thomas por los hombros, sacudiéndolo aún más emocionado, si eso era posible. - ¡UN DIOS, TOM! ¡AH YO SABÍA! ¡SABÍA QUE TRAER A TU ESPOSA DE LA TIERRA DOS SERÍA UNA GRAN IDEA! - Lin comenzó a considerarlo una criatura divertida. - ¿Y él? - El moreno señaló a su hermano que aún estaba en silencio aunque él se había alejado del otro como si esa reacción fuera una enfermedad contagiosa - ¿Qué es él?

\- Un dios también. - El rubio le dirigió una sonrisa irónica a su hermano, a pesar de que mostraba cierta indiferencia hacia el tema. - Inteligente, conocedor de las artes místicas, excelente mentiroso y un gran enemigo de la Tierra. - Ahora Loki 2 parecía un poco satisfecho.

\- Tiene sentido. - Comentó con calma, sonriendo levemente.

Buen cielo, a Lin le resultaba muy extraño hablar con un Loki que no era su Loki.

\- ¿Y te casaste con esto de todos modos? - señaló a su hermano nuevamente. - Nunca entendí su versión aquí, definitivamente era muy diferente de mi hermano, siempre estaban peleando por todo y luego ella moría. Fue muy triste, mi sobrino estará completamente mimado cuando crezca solo con su padre. - Thor 2 no dejó de hablar.

\- Las cosas son muy diferentes allí. - Stark entendió el dolor de Loki 2 cuando la enfrentó, su esposa era otra versión de ella y estaba muerta después de todo. - No estoy casado con él y ni siquiera puedo quedar embarazada .

\- Oh ... - Thor 2 ahora parecía entender que era mejor estar callado.

\- Estoy casado con tu otra versión, Chris - rodó los ojos sonriendo con ironía - Nunca me involucraría con el idiota de su hermano, wow, él es tan impredecible y sin sentimientos. - Hizo una cara extraña, lo que la hizo divertida por las cicatrices.

Thor 2 ahora se veía un poco más pálido y miró a su hermano por miedo a su reacción, olvidando momentáneamente que la mujer había declarado previamente que había conocido a Thor ese mismo día. Después de un rato en silencio, el rubio dejó de tratar de contenerse y comenzó a reír, incluso limpiando las lágrimas de diversión que corrían un poco, lo que trajo una sonrisa feliz de la mujer.

\- Te pareces mucho a ella. Gracias

\- No necesitas agradecer. - Ella ensanchó su sonrisa un poco más - Es extraño para mí ver a alguien con su cara triste. - Stark se encogió de hombros.

Thor 2 ahora parecía malhumorado, incluso se había cruzado de brazos y se negaba a mirar a los otros dos. El moreno quería unirse a su versión de Terra 2 para no estar solo en medio de sus travesuras.

\- Pero entonces, - Lin se levantó - cuéntame sobre este lugar. - Miró todo a su alrededor con curiosidad, aunque al final las cosas no parecían tan diferentes de lo que vio en su poco tiempo de libertad.

Era extraño cómo la gente confiaba en ella tan fácilmente, Lin podría ser una especie de genio malvado y esos dos le estarían dando información valiosa o incluso trayendo gran maldad a su realidad. La más joven, con mucho, vio su reflejo en un gran espejo y se sorprendió al ver que sus dos ojos eran marrones, en ese momento también notó que no escuchaba las voces en su mente.

\- No sé cómo es donde vives, pero aquí hay personas que llamamos mutantes. - Thor 2 comenzó a explicar - No debe ser tan increíble como vivir con dioses, sin embargo, algunos en este mundo nacen con habilidades especiales. ¡Thomas, por ejemplo, fue quien abrió el portal a su realidad! ¿No es maravilloso? - El hombre sonrió como si hubiera hecho el mayor descubrimiento del siglo. - Mi sobrino es una criatura curiosa, tiene alas de murciélago, cola, ojos rojos, parece un pequeño monstruo, bueno que todavía es un bebé.

\- Interesante ... - susurró la mujer, muchas cosas estaban pasando por su mente en este momento y todavía estaba mirando su imagen reflejada. Fue realmente bueno que la trajeran aquí. - Lin se volvió hacia los dos hombres, enfrentando precisamente lo que era capaz de entrar en contacto con otras realidades. - Tengo un favor que pedirte.


	6. Esta parte de mi tiene muchos nombres

Stark no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que la enviaran de vuelta a su propia realidad, pero cuando se encontró de nuevo en el baño de la mansión Iron man, tuvo que reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para no ser golpeada por la puerta. Lin había mantenido el papel de una mujer segura y confiada durante demasiado tiempo, casi cedió a los instintos y escapó como un gatito asustado cuando Thor entró al baño.

Las voces volvieron con fuerza, apenas podía distinguir al jotun de cualquiera de los humanos que ya la habían lastimado, su mente estaba trabajando demasiado rápido para recibir la información y tal vez eso influyó en el hecho de que ahora se empujaba contra la pared con las manos en su oído, demasiado involucrado en un ataque de ansiedad para recordar que ya no estaba atrapada.

Lin logró fingir muy bien la mayor parte del tiempo, ella siempre actuaba como si nada la golpeara, pero la verdad es que ya estaba tan rota que solo podía estar mínimamente tranquila en presencia de su amiga de ojos verdes. Quizás fue esa expresión en su rostro lo que suavizó el corazón de la Sra. Stark cuando ella también fue al baño, lo que la hizo querer levantarla y abrazarla como un niño. Tal vez fue el color rojizo en la bañera lo que hizo que Pepper se sintiera como cuidando cada lesión que ella misma se causó durante el baño, incluso si la niña ni siquiera recuerda haber hecho las heridas en su cuerpo.

El cambio en la realidad afectó la causa de estas reacciones en la parte física y en la mente humana, por un momento fue como si todas las sensaciones extrañas hubieran desaparecido y poco después volvieran con más fuerza.

Lin no vio cuando Loki entró al baño empujando a Thor para sacarlo del camino, no vio la culpa en los ojos de la esposa de su padre, solo lo sintió cuando la envolvió en un abrazo y la levantó del piso como una muñeca liviana. Esto no la hizo más lúcida, la mujer no estaba acostumbrada a los abrazos, pero su cuerpo no respondió a sus órdenes y es por eso que no trató de empujarlo.

Todos miraron sin reaccionar cuando el " Asgardiano " casi corrió con ella hacia el dormitorio y cuidadosamente la colocó en la cama, luego fue hacia las ventanas y las abrió para que el aire fluyera más fácilmente. Loki finalmente fue hacia Lin nuevamente, quitándose las manos de las orejas y sujetándolas con fuerza contra las suyas. El efecto esperado no aparecía y, como último recurso, para sorpresa de todos, el dios dejó que su piel adquiriera un tono azul y eliminó de su rostro todas las similitudes que podía tener con un humano.

Lin miró los ojos rojos de su amigo persistentemente y comenzó a respirar normalmente, poco a poco sus ojos pudieron enfocarse en la realidad a su alrededor nuevamente y por un momento todos vieron su ojo marrón más claro de lo normal, pero eso fue un hecho que nadie le prestó mucha atención.

\- La presencia de ustedes dos la está asustando. - Dijo Loki mirando a Pepper y Clint, el arquero estaba inclinado lejos de la pared, era casi imposible notar su presencia. - Lin no tiene buenos recuerdos relacionados con humanos. - Su piel volvió gradualmente al tono que todos consideraban normal, dejando atrás cualquier parecido con un gigante de hielo. - Por mucho que quiera que ella pueda interactuar con todos ustedes, - Loki no se molestó en parecer honesto . - Te pido que la dejes sola conmigo por ahora.

\- ¿Y por qué alguno de nosotros debería creer que lo mejor para ella es estar contigo? - Bruce, que hasta entonces se mantuvo tranquila al lado de la Senhora Stark, preguntó con suspicacia. El parentemente otros regalos pudo decir nada en ese momento.

\- Porque mientras fue torturada por su raza durante años, yo fui el único que trató de ayudar. - El dios sonrió como si desafiara a alguien a desafiarlo . - Sin mencionar que yo también soy el único en quien ella confía.

Clint miró a la hija de su amigo como si él pensara que ella era tonta por confiar en el jotun , pero en el fondo incluso él entendió que Lin no debería estar al lado de seres que lo asustan tanto. Ahora era libre y Pepper se sentía dispuesta a hacer que la niña confiara en ella. La mujer era una pieza de Tony que aún vivía después de todo.

Sí, la idea de darle la bienvenida como hija fue muy agradable para ella y teniendo en cuenta que la más pequeña incluso logró replicar la vieja armadura de su padre, puede que no sea tan difícil que le guste. Fue con ese pensamiento que Pepper salió de la habitación con Clint sin decir una sola palabra y él también continuó o extrañamente callado. Banner aún no estaba completamente a gusto con Loki alrededor , a continuación, también fue con los otros dos. Thor fue el que tardó más en moverse, reconoció la mirada perdida de la mujer y sintió que era parte de su deber cuidarla . El rubio prácticamente ya la consideraba parte de la familia y el hermano lo consideraba un idiota por estar tan unido a alguien tan rapido.

\- Lo que le pasó a ella ... - Comenzó sin saber cómo abordar el tema, las conversaciones nunca fueron frecuentes en su familia - ¿Es esta la primera vez?

\- No. - Respondió Loki mientras envolvía el cuerpo delgado y frágil de su amiga en sus brazos, abrazándola suavemente para que se sintiera segura. Lin estaba disfrutando de la extraña sensación de afecto y olía en silencio el cuerpo del otro, era extrañamente agradable. - Sucede con más frecuencia de lo que sería saludable.

Loki pasó su mano por su cabello, ignorando los nudos por el largo de los mechones ondulados. Thor comenzó a pensar que era hermoso verlos uno con el otro.

\- Sinceramente espero que ella mejore. - El rubio fue honesto y salió de la habitación poco después.

Más por instinto que por cualquier otra cosa, la más joven comenzó a devolverle el afecto con el paso de los minutos, envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura del dios, lo acarició suavemente donde descansaba su mano derecha y no sabía qué hazlo con tu otra mano. El silencio prevaleció hasta que Lin susurró suavemente en el único idioma que dominaba completamente la pronunciación.

\- Sehnom bresiexom naxom ti yepixtoti imdoa mihta ws dohda isakeahohdim . ( Mis primeras horas de libertad son bastante emotivas). - Y sonrió por primera vez sintiéndose en paz.

\- Doyfiq ODI sonar ta zi tifixeos . (Tal vez incluso más de lo que deberían). - Él también sonrió y notó lo que ella llevaba puesta . - Faki oehto imdo ti xawboa ... ( Todavía estás en tu bata de baño ...) - Loki se levantó, separándose a regañadientes de la bola de afecto en la que ambos estaban, caminó hacia la esquina de la habitación y tomó un conjunto de pijamas aparentemente cómodos entregárselo poco después. -Oka zi enemigo vekox ws bawka yoxja sonar hoa boxiki zi volar ehkasato-yo . ( Creo que será un poco grande para ti, pero no parece que será malo).

Lin también se levantó y tomó la ropa que le ofrecían , preguntándose qué tan suave se sentiría cuando la tocara.

\- Dwta pis . (Todo bien.) - Ella soltó la soga que sostenía la bata en su cuerpo, quitándola sin tener en cuenta la presencia de su amiga. Loki se volvió con respeto, incluso si no era la primera vez que la veía sin ropa.

Cuando la más joven terminó de vestirse, el dios la miró de nuevo, pensando que su visión era linda. Lin llevaba un pijama azul suave que era un poco más grande que ella y que tenía un estampado de patito, era extraño pensar que la mujer parecía ser una bella imagen en armonía entre la delicadeza y el caos.

\- Doyfiq faki tifimi dihdox taxsex ws bawka . (Tal vez deberías tratar de dormir un poco.) - Sugirió con calma mientras tomaba una manta y la envolvía con él. Lin no protestó mucho y aceptó tratar de quedarse dormida, se sentía más feliz que nunca. Loki se acercó, volviendo a sentarse en la cama un poco más serio que hace unos segundos, Stark lo acompañó, quedando a su lado. - Boxie ti mihde-yo ihzohda faki imdofo ha pohniexa , oyjwso kaemo odefaw a memdiso ti mijwxohko a komo i faki hoa ximbahtiw zohta di kosie . Ixo kaso mi faki hoa imdifimi yo , iw bridihteo ziprox o baxda boxo arreglar mi imdofo dwta pis sound to Thor ojew bresiexa i dato oziyo kahvwmoa okahdikiw . ( Dejé de sentirte mientras estabas en el baño, algo activó el sistema de seguridad en la casa y no respondiste cuando te llamé. Era como si no estuvieras allí, quise romper la puerta para ver si todo estaba bien, pero Thor actuó primero y ocurrió toda esa confusión.) - Él parecía confundido - ¿Ahti faki imdofo ? ( ¿Dónde estabas?)

\- Hoa moe toziyi pohniexa . (No sali del baño.) - Lin fue sincero según sus recuerdos . - Sonido ... (Pero ...) - Ella parecía buscar y encontrar algo mal en su mente. - Zi imdrohna , i kasa mi defimi ws paxoa tawxota ha zi okahdikiw . Hoa si yispra ti dwta a zi veq ihzohda imdefi yo . ( Qué extraño, es como si hubiera una mancha dorada en lo que sucedió. No recuerdo todo lo que hice mientras estuve allí).

\- Doyfiq faki go imdefimi es kremi zohta o kahvwmoa kahvwkoa. ( Quizás ya estabas en crisis cuando comenzó la confusión. ) - Loki divagó.

\- Yo, doyfiq. ( Sí, tal vez )

(...)

" _Habrá un día en que la destrucción de Asgard será inminente y con la muerte de la mitad de la población a manos del gran Titán loco que reunirá todas las piedras más poderosas del universo, el legítimo portador de las hermosas joyas volverá a tener su lugar legítimo en el universo._ "

No había pasado un día desde el ataque a Nueva York que Loki olvidó la antigua profecía asgardiana de que incluso Odín, cuando todavía estaba vivo, no le dio la importancia debida.

Lin dormía tranquilamente en ese momento, lo cual era muy raro y, por lo tanto, aún más elegante de ver. Pepper le había proporcionado una buena habitación y como el jotun no era exactamente bienvenido allí, la anfitriona se aseguró de olvidarse de darle una habitación, lo que resultó en que lo hombre de ojos verdes compartiera la habitación con la más joven.

Stark yacía en la alfombra, envuelto en costosas mantas y ahora vestida adecuadamente como un humano normal. Loki observaba desde arriba de la cómoda cama, también vistiendo ropa de pijama ordinaria que usarían los terrícolas. Lin no pudo descansar sobre un colchón, era demasiado temprano para que ella se acostumbrara y esa era la única razón por la que decidió quedarse en la alfombra.

Loki divagou sobre o momento em que descobriu quem ela realmente era e a partir daquele dia teve certeza de que o destino adorava brincar com seus sentimentos...

" _El dios estaba en la Tierra y llevaba el Tesseract con él, así que en un momento de tranquilidad, antes de que alguien tratara de encontrarlo, decidió que era un buen momento para visitar a su único amigo. Si todo salía pronto, ella estaría allí, a su lado._

_Cuando se diseñó para ella, inmediatamente le permitió ver cómo era el entorno, con la esperanza de que eso ya traería un poco de alegría a los ojos coloridos._

_Pero Lin estaba inquieta, sus manos cubrían con fuerza sus orejas y parecía no poder verlo allí, eso preocupó al dios, especialmente cuando comenzó a mirar el lugar donde Loki escondía la piedra del infinito._

- _Iyo imdo si kosohta ... (Ella me está llamando ...) - Lin susurró tan calladamente que si el hombre no hubiera estado a su lado para entonces no lo habría escuchado. - Jedohta i jedohta boxo zi iw fo pwmko-yo . (Gritando y gritando para que vaya a buscarlo)._

\- _Zis imdo di kosohta? (¿Quién te está llamando?) - Loki preguntó atrayendo la atención del humano hacia él._

_La mirada que ella le dirigió no era lo que él esperaba, no era ella allí, sino algo mucho más viejo, cuya existencia nadie había demostrado._

- _Imo boxdi ti ses dis swedam hasim . (Esta parte de mí tiene muchos nombres.) - Su voz ya no era la misma. . - El sonido del miw BAFA la Koso que Tesseract . (Pero su gente lo llama Tesseract .) - Vio agonía y dolor diferentes de lo que un humano mostraría aparecer en sus ojos. - El gaeo go vekaw yahji ti komo bax disba tisoem , iyo i om awdrom zixis faydox . (La joya ha estado fuera de casa durante demasiado tiempo, ella y los demás quieren regresar)._

_La falta de control que estas palabras le trajeron al dios hizo que su piel se volviera azul sin darse cuenta. Fue mientras su mente buscaba respuestas que la vieja profecía del infinito apareció en sus pensamientos y la comprensión llegó a sus ojos ahora rojos como la sangre._

\- _Imdo dwta pis , (Está bien) - Loki intentó inútilmente tocarla . - Faki foe xikwbixax om mwom boxdim ho naxo kixdo. (Recuperará sus partes a tiempo)._

 _Lin lo observó creyendo la verdad de sus palabras, se calmó cuando la voz en su mente se detuvo y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como siempre lo hacían en compañía de su amigo._ "

Desde que Thanos trajo las otras joyas a la tierra, Lin tuvo más y más brotes como ese, las piedras la llamaron, le rogaron que las reclamara y Loki temió por el día que esto suceda porque sabía que el cuerpo humano nunca sobreviviría al poder de esas cosas. Tal vez debería confiar más en las habilidades de la mujer, pero aún creía que aún no era el momento adecuado para que ella reinara.

El universo se arrodillaría a sus pies, pero aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera.

Ese mismo día, mientras esperaba el resultado de la prueba de ADN, Stark adoptó esa expresión agónica nuevamente y solo Loki sabía de qué se trataba , la llevó al primer lugar aireado que encontró y la acarició con calma mientras que su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Ya era difícil para ella actuar como si estuviera tranquila en presencia de humanos, esas voces que la perturbaban eran solo una cosa más en su larga lista de problemas.

" _\- Kahmeja awfex datom om miem ojaxo ... (puedo escuchar las seis ahora ...) - comentó Lin mirando las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo . - Mehda kasa mi iyom bwtimis fex o odi ses o zoyzix. (Siento que podrían venir a mí en cualquier momento). Su expresión se volvió un poco sombría . - Oziyi nasis zi fimdi a mespaya a osixeko es ws obixdota , oko zi iyi vae ehvaxsoto ti oyja zi hoa bixdihkeo oa disba tiyi . (Ese hombre que usa el símbolo de América con un uniforme ajustado, creo que fue informado de algo que no pertenecía a su tiempo)._

\- _Bax zi oko ema? (¿Por qué cree eso?) - El de ojos verdes preguntó un poco curioso. Aunque ya sospechaba a qué se refería, aunque no estaba segura._

\- _Kahmeja fi-ya . (Puedo verlo.) - Dijo Lin con una calma completamente diferente a la que exigía la situación. - Hoa iyi es mi ... mopi? (No él mismo ... ¿sabes?) - Ella hizo un gesto incluso si esa acción no ayudó en la explicación . - ¿Es siwm bimotiyam figa zi iyi kowmaw OSM johti voyno no swhta kasa kahnikisam . (En mis pesadillas, veo que causó un gran fallo en el mundo tal como lo conocemos)._

\- _Ema mejheveko zi a timizeyepea es boxdim i kwybo tiyi? (Esto significa que el desequilibrio en las piezas es su culpa?) - La misma hasta que Loki dudaba, el Capitán América no era exactamente alguien que él considera malo. Aunque eso no significaba que no lo mataría si fuera necesario. Nadie sabía exactamente qué sucedió el día que fue al pasado y decidió quedarse allí._

\- _Mes . (Sí.) - Frunció el ceño como si pudiera ver a qué se refería en ese mismo momento . - Oka zi dis oyja ixota , Loki . Kasa mi oyjwis nawfimi prekota sweda kas a disba . (Creo que hay algo mal, Loki . Como si alguien hubiera jugado mucho con el tiempo.) - Se llevó la mano derecha a la cara y dejó que los dos dedos metálicos que estaban en ella le tocaran la frente. Lin parecía confundida por lo que sea que estaba escuchando. - Zix teqix ... iw oka zi vae ema. Om kaemom hoa voqis sweda mihdeta ho sehno kopiko . (Quiero decir ... creo que eso fue todo. Las cosas no tienen mucho sentido en mi cabeza.) - Estuvieron en silencio por un momento, Loki no sabía exactamente qué decir. Pero entonces la mujer recordó algo y volvió a hablar. - Oziyis sobom i ohadokaim zi fe soem kita ... faki zix kijox o gaeo ta imboka . Bax zi ? (Esos mapas y notas que vi antes ... quieres llegar a la gema del espacio. ¿Por qué?)_

_Loki suspiro._

\- _Nagi simsa faki si temi zi mihdew siw bimkaka ziprox . (Justo hoy me dijiste que sentiste el momento en que me rompieron el cuello.) - El dios decidió ser honesto. - Iw dospis mihde . Digo día kixdiqo zi saxe zohta Thanos zipraw a siw bimkoko . (También lo sentí. Estoy seguro de que morí cuando Thanos me rompió el cuello.) Loki se apoyó en la misma rejilla protectora en la que Lin ya estaba descansando. - Sonido ihdoa ... (Pero entonces ...) - Cerró los ojos y tardó un rato en abrirlos. - Zohta Vézie maqehna bixte la kahkeihkeo ti fiq i ti oyjwso vaxso vwe Boxo quid Jotunheim , ho sehno vaxso axejehoy kasa mi dwta la zi okahdikiw avmi ws mahna zwes i zohta kahmijwe kijox oz he aquí Midgard vwe ehvaxsota zi am nwsoham fihkixos Thanos. ¿Ema vox oyjws mihdeta boxo faki ? Iw ywdie kahdro am bomota ha bomota i bixte , sonará hihnws tiyim mixeo dona vaxdi boxo ema, i kasa mi oyjwis defimi tierota ofemota la sweda disba zi Thanos fexeo ws teo i timkreda kas tidoynis el zi iyi ixo koboq voqix . Iw day fefeta wso ihkihokoa , el odwoyetoti hoa i kasa iw si yispra i ema es omwmdo . (Cuando estaba solo, perdí la conciencia para siempre y de alguna manera terminé en Jotunheim, en mi forma original, como si todo lo que sucedió fuera un mal sueño y cuando logré llegar a Midgard me informaron que los humanos derrotaron a Thanos. Eso tiene sentido para ti? Luché contra los vengadores en el pasado y perdí, pero ninguno de ellos sería tan fuerte para eso, es como si alguien hubiera advertido hace mucho tiempo que Thanos vendría un día y describiera en detalle lo que era capaz de hacer. Estoy viviendo en una interpretación eterna, el presente no es como lo recuerdo y me asusta.)._

_Loki nunca fue una persona completamente buena, pero tampoco fue 100% malo , se preocupaba por algunas personas a su manera. Pero piénselo , si los mundos dejaran de existir, no habría nadie más a quien engañar._

\- _Ihdihta a zi zix teqix . Oyjwis swtaw a kwxma ta swhta , feayaw om xijrom i dwta soem . Iw is bixjwhda zi kahmizihkeom ema droxo ... (Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Alguien cambió el curso del mundo, violó las reglas y todo. Me pregunto qué consecuencias traerá esto ...) - Lin miró directamente a Loki esta vez. - Mehda kasa mi om goeom si oyixdomis zi oyja foe kaprox a brima biyo ehdixvixihkeo. Som a zi bati mix soem vaxdi ta zi Thanos? (Siento que las joyas me alertan de que algo va a cobrar el precio por la interferencia. Pero, ¿qué puede ser más fuerte que Thanos?)_

\- _Odin vae sound vaxdi ws teo i odi simsa iyi mihdeo sita ti kixdam mixim zi fojos imboko o vaxo . (Odin fue uno de los más fuertes un día e incluso tenía miedo de ciertos seres que deambulaban por el espacio exterior.) - Loki miró las estrellas . - Iyi om kosofo ti ihdetotim , iyom ixos kreodwxom semdekom , yihtom . (Los llamó entidades, eran criaturas místicas, leyendas)._

\- _Oko zi imo zipro ha disba bati dix odroeta wso kaemom kasa es ws paxpayido ? (¿Crees que esta pausa en el tiempo puede haber atraído una de estas cosas como un efecto mariposa?) - preguntó Lin , pero ambos sintieron el acercamiento de Thor y Bruce y cerraron el asunto antes de que la pregunta pudiera ser respondida._ "

Los humanos realmente no tienen idea de las reacciones en cadena que pueden causar sus acciones, el dios del engaño se preguntó si sus acciones serían suficientes para mantener a salvo esa parte del universo que él conocía.

Thanos podía matar a la mitad de la población universal con un chasquido de dedos, pero Loki sabía que había criaturas en algún lugar que harían que el Titán pareciera un insecto inofensivo.

El hombre, mientras miraba a su compañera, se preguntó cuáles serían sus primeros pasos desde el momento en que comenzó hazer algo al respecto. Tendría que corregir las fallas en el espacio-tiempo antes de que el propio Tiempo viniera a arreglar el error y pasar factura.

Básicamente lo que tenía que hacer después, siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento es a destruir la joya de tiempo para que las grietas dejan de emerger, producir una muy fuerte armadura para no mueren temprano, asegurar que la Capitán Marvel no lo encontre y lo mate antes de que sucedan estas cosas, convencer a Thor de participar en la misión de rescate de la galaxia sin parecer que está haciendo algo muy importante y si le da demasiada mierda: llevar a Lin, su hermano, las joyas y huir para **demasiado** lejos. 


	7. Bueeenos díías

La señora Stark y el Hawkeye estaban en la habitación de la actual dueña de la mansión en esa tarde, en silencio. Ninguno de ellos sabía cómo abordar ese tema y ambos sabían qué acción debían tomar hacia el nuevo miembro de la familia Stark.

\- Admito que siempre imaginé que en algún momento una mujer llamaría a la puerta de Tony con un niño, diciendo que estaba aquí para presentarla a su hijo o hija. Pensé que odiarías al niño con todas mis fuerzas. - La pelirroja comenzó diciendo sacudido, Pepper había perdido la mayor parte del brillo de sus ojos. – Pero ahora que esto realmente ha sucedido me sigo preguntando cómo puedo estar enojado con alguien como ella. - La mujer escondió su propia cara con sus manos. - Lin se ve tan frágil y sus ojos muestran tanto dolor... Es como si se rompiera en cualquier momento.

Clint mostró una pequeña sonrisa, incluso si no conocía a la señora Stark lo suficientemente bien, se podría decir que estaba tratando de entender su forma de pensar.

\- ¿Sabes lo que se siente al interpretar el papel de un héroe y sentir que has fallado? - Preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos. - Puedo salvar a tanta gente como pueda y nunca será suficiente. Esa chica es la hija de Tony, alguien que debería tener mi prioridad cuando ella necesitar de ayuda, como Stark tendría para mis hijos, pero mira lo que le hicieron. Ni siquiera sabíamos que Lin estaba viva...

\- Esto no es culpa tuya. - La pelirroja dijo que se estaba involucrando en un abrazo como si fuera frágil como una niña. - Haces lo imposible todos los días para proteger este mundo de más cosas de las que alguien normal puede manejar, no podemos llevar el peso de todos los problemas a nuestras espaldas como siempre lo hacen los héroes. Pepper sonrió con nostalgia. – Tony y yo hablamos de ello poco antes de que Thanos apareciera por primera vez, creo que mi instinto maternal estaba saliendo, él quería que tuvimos un hijo, y luego Morgan vino al mundo. - Suspiró frustrada. - Incluso estaba borrando a Peter más de lo que debería hacer y ahora he descubierto que la persona que yo más amaba tiene otra hija además de nuestra pequeña... Ni siquiera soy yo quien la enseñó a lidiar con la vida, somos completamente extraños la una con la otra, ¿entiendes lo horrible que es esto?

La pelirroja por un momento se sintió como riendo de la desesperación, llegó a la conclusión de que a pesar de todas sus dudas estaba dispuesta a aceptar ese pedacito de su amado que el dios travieso le trajo.

\- Todavía hay tiempo para enseñarle muchas cosas. - Clint trató de animarla. Habla con Lin a solas. Trate de conocerla mejor, apuesto que está dispuesta a tratar de ser parte de la familia y a vivir una vida normal tanto como sea posible.

\- ¿Realmente crees que ella puede confiar en mí? – Pepper frunció el ceño. – Lin mira a Loki como si fuera su mentor, no dudo que ella mataría a cualquiera de nosotros sin dudarlo si él le pidiera . Ese hombre es definitivamente la persona menos confiable que conozco, si ella camina codo con codo con él tal vez debamos sospechar de sus intenciones.

\- Pepper, es la hija de Tony. No importa qué elección hayas tomado, míralo. ¿Qué ves? ¿Un enemigo? Veo a una chica rota. Loki puede ser nuestro enemigo a veces, pero él es el que la mantuvo viva aunque no sepamos por qué. Lin no tiene la culpa de quién es, ni tú tienes la culpa de no saber que no estaba muerta, y creo que si está aquí ahora merece una oportunidad de actuar sin preocuparse por lo que la lastime.

\- ¿Mencioné que me gusta la forma en que actúas en situaciones como esta? - Stark consideró lo que Hawkeye estaba diciendo, y ella ya estaba dejando a un lado la mayor parte de su desconfianza. Pepper sonrió y casi automáticamente comenzó a hacer planes para el futuro.

\- El mundo tiene mucha gente para protegerlo ahora. - Barton le recordó – Creo que no es una mala idea que te tomes unas vacaciones, puedes llevar a Lin y Morgan para algún lugar que ella esté interesada. Será bueno que se conozcan.

\- No creo que ella quiera salir al mundo sin el jotun.

\- ¡Entonces llévatelo también! Loki, Thor, no importa. ¡Incluso puedes llamar a Peter si quieres! No tienen edades muy diferentes, se van a llevar bien.

La idea de Clint no era mala, tal vez realmente funcionó, pero Pepper todavía se preocupaba por adivinar lo que el dios tramposos ganaría al dejar que Lin se acercara a ella.

La pelirroja nunca dejaría de sentirse agradecida por la forma en que los amigos de su marido estaban a su lado después de su muerte.

(...)

La otra mañana, cuando Stark y Loki entraron en la cocina, todos, excepto Bruce, ya estaban allí, tratando de preparar el desayuno. Intento, después detodo cada uno parecía tener una idea diferente de cómo complacer a la segunda más joven de la casa. Banner se fue poco antes de que los dos salieran de la habitación, fue enviado a Washington para volver a entrenar a sus jóvenes estudiantes con problemas de ira.

En la cocina Thor trató de preparar un Brid, según Loki era una especie de pan con granos de Asgard, estaba todo sucio con harina, pero parecía satisfecho con la extraña cosa que puso a hornear. Pepper hacia huevos fritos y tocino, mientras que Barton hizo café y trató de preparar algo de mezcla en la estufa, una pequeña cosa humana ayudaba su madre y no trató de meterse con nada de lo que otros hicieron, había un olor extraño en el aire y Lin dedujo que aparentemente la pelirroja era la única que se molestó en aprender a cocinar a lo largo de su vida.

También había algunos pasteles y bebidas ya en la mesa, jugo y té tal vez, pero Pepper probablemente planeaba llevar todo al comedor antes de que la chica apareciera.

Cuando la pelirroja se volvió para poner el tocino en un plato y terminó por asustarse al ver a los dos mirándolos desde la entrada de la habitación, casi dejó caer la sartén y dejando caer un bajo grito. Decidió que no le gustaba cómo podían ser tan silenciosos.

\- Buenos días. - La señora Stark saludó mientras se recompuso, sonriendo poco después y finalmente poniendo el tocino en los platos. Los otros dos también se dieron la vuelta y desearon buenos días.

Lin se encogió un poco donde estaba, no sabía cómo actuar o qué hacer, así que miró a su amigo con los ojos esperando que hiciera algo. Tampoco sabía el significado de esas palabras que decían y tal vez esta duda estaba clara en su rostro porque Loki no tardaba mucho en explicarlo en Asgardian.

\- Imdoa timigohta zi faki dihno ws teo pas. Ema i wso mowtokoa boxo am nwsoham. (Están deseando que hayas tenido un buen día. Eso es un saludo a los humanos.) - El dios le sonrió a la ligera y respondió a los demás para que le enseñaran, incluso si los saludos no estaban dirigidos a él.

\- Bueeenos díías. - Repitió alargar la pronunciación de las palabras para poner a prueba su sonido y luego miró a su amiga como si le preguntara si había hablado bien. Loki asintió con la nalga un poco sonriendo, Lin quería aprender cómo la gente normal actuaba y se comunicaba, era importante para ella y seguramente hacía que lo otro se enorgullecerse.

\- Miw omjoxteoha i sweda pas, siheho. (Tu asgardiano es muy bueno, chica .) - Thor con mucho gusto elogió, no podía ver a la morena como una mujer adulta gracias al aire frágil y travieso que llevaba, por lo que probablemente siempre la llamaría una chica. El dios del trueno no tenía idea de que su hermano le había enseñado el idioma de su pueblo y esto causó una enorme nostalgia en el rubio, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a la gente hablar en el primer idioma que aprendió.

\- Aprejota. (Gracias.) - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, fue la primera vez que alguien además de Loki la elogió por algo.

Pepper pensó que era un poco linda, pero se enojó un poco con ambos hermanos extraterrestres, les pareció tan fácil interactuar con ella.

\- Creo que voy a tener problemas con los asgardianos. Ella susurró sólo para que Barton escuchara y él se rió de los celos maternales que ya estaban creciendo. Ese clima muy extraño de la noche anterior ya se estaba disipando casi por completo.

Lin vio la habitación completamente, todo estaba muy limpio y moderno, le gustaba ese lugar y se sintió tentada a interactuar con el robot de limpieza que estaba en una esquina. Pero en ningún momento se alejó de su amigo.

Loki mostró una expresión suave que rara vez estaba en su cara, necesitaba ganarse la confianza de todos después de todo.

\- Voy a llevar las cosas a la otra mesa. - El arquero te advirtió. - ¿Puedes ayudarme? - Pidió tranquilamente a los hermanos en un claro intento de dejar solos a la pelirroja, a la mujer y a la niña.

Loki miró a la señora Stark como si dudara en dejar que su amiga saliera de sus ojos, quería que pensaran que Lin era incapaz de defenderse, que ella lo necesitaba tanto para mantenerse cuerdo, y que sobre todo él quería que creyeran que él se preocupaba por ella. Sólo Lin podía leer realmente las mentiras del otro y ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus juegos, por lo que actuó como ella debería, junto a él, ayudando con sus intenciones independientemente del papel que estaba jugando.

\- Esta todo bien. - Lin usó su inglés no tan bien formado y le sonrió a la ligera - Puedes ir a ayudar. -Ella hizo un gesto un poco, sin molestarse en estar sin sus dedos mecánicos.

Loki no dijo más nada a la ninã y fue al lado de Barton y Thor al comedor tomando los platos que compondrían el desayuno ese día.

Lin respiró profundamente rogándose a sí misma para mantener la calma y caminó un poco hacia adelante con el fin de acercarse a la más vieja. No me va a hacer daño. No me vas a hacer daño. Repitió a sí misma a medida que se acercaba con sus pasos torcidos y diferentes. Cuando los ojos de ambos Starks se encontraron, su instinto la hizo abrazarse y mirar hacia otro lado, y la mujer le recordó mucho a hombres malos.

\- Leí en alguna parte que debo gracias cuando alguien ayuda. - Ella la miró de nuevo. - Gracias. Por el dormitorio.

\- Eres casi mi hija, no tienes que agradecerme. - Trató de sonar amable, incluso desconcertada por la incomodidad visible de la otra.

Loki quería que la Sra. Stark confiara en ella y entonces ella haría eso realidad incluso si tenía miedo de la mujer en cuestión. Lin no podía recordar lo que significaba tener una madre, no podía distinguirla de cualquier enemigo, pero quería vivir diferente, y tal vez Pepper podría ayudarla con eso. Quería recordar lo que es tener una familia y esa mujer parecía dispuesto a ofrecer eso, así que tal vez no era tan malo ser el arma de su amigo, tal vez no tenía que ser una mentira hasta el final.

La esposa de Iron Man seguía mirando sus cicatrices y la niña podía leer perfectamente la curiosidad adornada en su rostro, tal como la vio en los ojos de su hermanita. Fue extraño incluso para la propia Pepper que ella estaba frenando su disposición a preguntar por ellos, tal vez había adquirido el mal hábito de su marido a lo largo de los años. Aún así Lin no se sentía cómodo hablando del pasado, por lo que no se molestó en tratar de explicarlos.

\- Mira, sé que nos conocimos ayer, pero necesito que sepas que quiero ayudarte a vivir una vida mejor. Por lo que he oído, estuviste atascada demasiado tiempo sin poder ver el mundo como querías. - La pelirroja pasó una mano a través de su cabello, arruinó su peinado bien cuidado y la miró de nuevo a los ojos – ¿Hay algún lugar que quieras saber? Usted puede elegir a cualquiera, por cierto, no sólo uno! ¡Tantos como quieras y te llevaré allí hoy!

Lin ensanchaba los ojos, poco preocupada por ocultar sus emociones y la miró como si por primera vez pudiera ver algún tipo de bondad en la mujer. Ella no lo esperaba, ni se había permitido pensar en cuándo tendría la oportunidad de conocer personalmente los hermosos paisajes que Loki le había mostrado y por lo tanto estaba paralizada por un momento, en shock, tratando de encontrar signos de mentiras en las expresiones de la otra Stark. Asgard fue el primer lugar que vino a su mente, que fue sin duda la civilización que más deseaba conocer, pero habían pasado ocho años desde que todas sus posibilidades de visitarla se habían ido. Luego miró el suelo, encogiéndose de nuevo en pijama de patito y tratando de recordar en algún lugar de la Tierra de la que alguien ya le había contado historias. Finalmente sólo un nombre vino del fondo de sus recuerdos, no sabía quién habló de esta ciudad en particular, pero su memoria insistía en decir que este sería un lugar agradable.

\- Osaka. - Susurró por fin ante el aire ansioso de la técnicamente madrastra.

\- ¿Japón? - Levantó una ceja y sonrió, le gustó la idea, Pepper conocía la ciudad y no sería difícil haz que este recorrido sea divertido. - Gran elección! ¡Conozco lugares increíbles allí! Voy a quitarte esa mirada triste de su cara hasta al final del viaje, ¡eso es una promesa!

Lin se permitió cerrar los ojos y sonreír con un poco de sinceridad, disfrutó de los desafíos. Pero no ha tardado mucho en abrirlos de nuevo e indicar el lugar donde los demás se fueron con un gesto en la cabeza.

¿Podemos unirnos a los otros? Preguntó con atención, cosas buenas no sucedieron despues de dar sugerencias a los hombres y las mujeres que la otra Stark le recordaba tanto.

\- ¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! - La pelirroja le sonrió, todavía tratando de encontrar una manera de actuar cerca de la más jóven sin asustarla. Caminaron juntas a la habitación donde estaban los demás, Lin mantuvo una cierta distancia todavía obligándose a mantener la calma y ambos se encontraron con Thor en el camino. Le sonrió y fue a buscar el plato que estaba preparando en la cocina, ahora ya debidamente limpiado y sin harina.

El comedor era lo suficientemente grande como para servir un banquete para una multitud de personas y Clint los esperaba de pie no muy lejos de la puerta principal, mientras Loki estaba sentado en una de las sillas en la gran mesa central, estaba en una posición relajada, completamente a gusto y con su típica sonrisa en la cara. Sólo Lin vio la puesta en escena detrás de sus acciones, otros pensaron que sus acciones eran de alguien que se consideraba superior, como si nada y nadie allí fuera capaz de lograrlo.

La nueva Stark trató de ignorar el hecho de que la mirada de todos estaba enfocada en ella y caminó hasta la silla junto a la de su amigo sin sentarse, ella no sabía exactamente lo que los humanos hacian en momentos como ese. Sus ojos corrían por la sala nerviosamente hasta que se encontraron con los de la jotun a su lado. Loki movió los labios sin decir nada, hizo lo suficiente para que ella entendiera que debía sentarse.

Lin movió la silla al punto donde sería posible sentarse en ella, sentado poco después, Morgan y Pepper se sentaron frente a los dos y Thor regresó de la cocina con su pan asgardiano. El rubio parecía contenta con el resultado de sus habilidades culinarias, aunque Loki miró esa cosa con disgusto.

Thor con su propia mano rompió trozos de pan para cada uno de los regalos y los estaba sirviendo poco después, nadie parecía demasiado convencido de comerlo.

\- No crees que me voy a comer eso, ¿verdad? - Loki preguntó arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haría? ¡Es delicioso! - Thor declaró con la certeza más sincera apuntando al pan en su plato.

\- ¡Aún no lo has probado! No estoy seguro de que sea seguro para alguien comer esa cosa. El dios discutió.

\- No debería ser tan malo... - Pepper dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma, resultó ser la primera en morder la pieza que se le servía. Loki reprimió una sonrisa cuando ella comenzó a toser. - Es... Hm... - La pelirroja trató de tragarlo.

\- Bastante bien, ¿eh? - El rubio la cuestionó con anticipación.

La piel de la señora Stark se convirtió en unos tonos más rojos mientras trataba de respirar.

\- ¿Está todo bien, mamá? - La voz infantil cuestionada con miedo.

\- Esta sí, mi amor. - A pesar de sus palabras nada en su apariencia indicaba que algo estaba bien.

\- No puedes comer eso. - Clint dijo con seguridad. - Ustedes los asgardianos ciertamente no saben lo que es la comida real. - Empezó a tomar las otras cosas, tal como lo hizo Loki mientras la pelirroja bebía uno de los jugos para tratar de recuperarse.

Lin vio el comportamiento de otros curiosamente, era la primera vez que había estado con tanta gente a su alrededor sin sentir que todos eran una amenaza.

\- Eso no puede ser tan malo. - Thor aseguró mirando su pedazo de pan.

\- O tal vez has olvidado que cocinar nunca fue una de tus habilidades. - Loki dijo que sólo lo provocara.

\- El Hombre Rena tiene razón, esta cosa no se ve comestible en absoluto. - Sorprendente todo el mundo Barton estuvo de acuerdo con el dios de hacer trampa.

\- ¡Pero aún no has comido!

\- Y tú tampoco. - Clint le recordó.

La chica se divirtió con la discusión entre ellos, al igual que la hermana también parecía hacer, tanto que incluso sonrió un poco. Miró el pan que estaba en su plato y pensó que definitivamente no era lo más extraño que había comido. Así que Stark sostuvo esa cosa en su mano incluso con algunos dedos faltantes y mordió un pedazo.

Casi entonces todo el mundo la miró sorprendida, ignorándolos Lin sólo masticaba y tragó esa comida extraña. Thor la miró sin esperanza de ganar un cumplido.

\- Es comestible. - La mujer marcada acaba de encogerse de hombros, el pan mal hecho estaba lejos de lo peor que se vio obligado a comer.

Loki y Clint sonritaban con incredulidad. El dios estaba dispuesto a tirar lo que quedaba del pan en el plato de ella y lo servía con comida de verdad, tal como Pepper lo hizo con lo que estaba en el plato de su hija cuando vio que ella también tenía la intención de experimentar. La risa llegó más tarde cuando Thor se vio obligado a comer lo que hizo y se negó a creer cómo Lin era capaz de tragarse esa cosa.

Cuando todos terminaron sus comidas, un agradable silencio colgaba por el aire, algunos todavía tenían ganas de reírse cuando recordaban el momento en que la joven Stark probó el café que Clint preparó. Ella hizo una expresión tan sincera de disgusto que todos rieron y comenzó a considerar la hipótesis de que las papilas gustativas de ella eran defectuosas.


	8. ¿Confías en mí?

Ese fue un momento de paz que hace mucho tiempo esas personas no tenían en sus vidas, las sonrisas comenzaron a venir más fácilmente y poco a poco la posición defensiva estaba bajando. La presencia de Loki, incluso si los amenazaba, comenzó a molestarlos menos de lo que debería y, entre todos, Thor fue a quien se sintió más feliz con la situación, ese fue el momento familiar más agradable que tuvo en los últimos años y sólo él sabía lo mucho que la falta de esos momentos le dolía. El Dios del Trueno se encontró mirando a su hermano en silencio, Pepper se retiró para resolver rápidamente algunos de los problemas de la compañía que lleva su nombre, Morgan fue a la escuela, y ahora Loki estaba tratando de enseñar a Lin cómo pelar una naranja mientras Clint explicaba cómo funcionaban algunas de sus flechas, la chica parecía estar muy interesada en cualquier cosa que involucrara a la ciencia. Thor sospechaba que el arquero había tirado su extraña mezcla para que ella no pasara por la misma desaprobación que su pan pasó.

Mientras veía a su hermano, el hombre rubio recordó cómo lo encontró meses después de la segunda pelea contra Thanos, en sus recuerdos el jotun y la gente cayeron luchando valientemente a su lado y su tiempo con los guardianes de la galaxia le ayudó a sentirse menos culpable por todo lo que pasó, pero nunca dejó de esperar a que el dios travieso apareciera de nuevo como realmente ocurrió...

" Thor miró la Nueva Asgard desde el balcón de su nueva habitación, fue Tony quien compró toda la región para que los dioses pudieran seguir adelante y desde que incluso el amigo multimillonario se había ido, cada uno se ocupaba del dolor a su manera. El sol brillaba afuera, pero para el rubio era sólo otro día gris como cualquier otro, estaban en la fecha exacta que marcó los seis años desde luchó por primera vez con Thanos y perdió a la mitad de su gente, así como lo que había quedado de su familia. Se sentía terriblemente melancólico a pesar de que todos sus amigos estaban dispuestos a estar a su lado cada vez que lo preguntaba.

Cuando el titán loco fue vencido y la batalla finalmente llegó a su fin, el hombre rubio buscó a su hermano entre los revividos, pero no lo encontró, así como no encontró más asgardianos. Sin embargo, el cuerpo del dios de hacer trampa tampoco se encontró en ninguna parte, Loki era fuerte y la destrucción de la nave espacial no sería suficiente para desintegrar lo que quedaba de ella, por lo que todavía tenía esperanzas.

Tomó tiempo para que las cosas se calmaran y solo entonces eligió regresar a la Tierra, pero ahora estaba allí, en una ciudad aislada que pocos se preocupaban por recordar que existían, solos en casa con su nuevo "martillo" y sin idea de qué hacer. Thor incluso había ganado un teléfono celular, otro regalo dejado por Tony antes de irse, para no ser más incomunicado y con eso el dios todavía se aferró a la pequeña posibilidad de que tal vez el jotun vendría a él, sería más fácil para el hermano encontrarlo si otras personas sabían si su ubicación. Esto si el dios de hacer trampa decidió ignorar el hecho de que ambos podrían comunicarse a través de sus mentes.

Loki reaparecería, estamos hablando de su travieso hermano pequeño y siempre regresaba.

Thor estaba tan distraído que se asustó cuando oyó que una voz familiar lo estaba llamando. Parecía un poco desesperada, por lo que el héroe no tomó mucho tiempo para llamar a su "martillo", usar el bifrost e ir reunirse a su viejo amigo.

El doctor Erik Selvig parecía aún más emocionado al ver a su amigo asgardiano acercándose en la nieve.

\- Thor, thor! Me alegro de verte. ¡No vas a creer lo que encontré!

\- Si no es un extraño alienígena que quiere destruir el mundo, me temo que no seré de mucha ayuda.- El rubio bromeó con una leve sonrisa.

\- Bueno, no sé si él quiere destruir el mundo. - Erik ha extendido su sonrisa aún más. - Vamos, entra, hace mucho frío aquí afuera.

De hecho, la Antártida era un lugar muy frío y el médico se parecía más a una bola de tantos abrigos que llevaba. Mientras Erik desnudó algunos de los llamados calentamientos debido al calor proveniente del aire acondicionado, Thor se envolvió con la manta olvidada en el sofá de esa posada improvisada. Nadie le advirtió al dios del trueno que iría a un lugar tan frío, sólo llevaba una camiseta.

\- Lo encontré mientras estudiamos un área cercana. - El humano lo llevó a una habitación y abrió la puerta. - Estaba gravemente herido y se desmayó como está ahora, se ve tan frágil. ¿Conoces esta especie?

Acostado en la cama había un cuerpo azul inconsciente, en muchas partes cubierto por vendas, pero sin nada más que esto y una simple ropa de hospital cubriendo su cuerpo. A la criatura parecía gustar el frío.

\- Es un frost giant. – el rubio se sorprendió después de verlo un poco. - Un niño probablemente. - Se lo dije al doctor. - Mira lo pequeño que es, estas cosas son mucho más grandes que un humano normal cuando adultos. ¿Cómo llegó éste aquí?

\- Estaba tirado en un agujero cerca de la región de mi investigación, hay algún tipo de cambio de gravedad como lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar que Jane encontró.

Thor se acercó al cuerpo observándolo cuidadosamente.

\- Eso es raro, parece muy familiar. - el rubio comentó mirando las marcas de la cara de la criatura, hasta que el entendimiento lo golpeó con fuerza. - Es mi hermano...

El rubio tenía los ojos bien abiertos, pero toda la animación del doctor se había ido.

\- ¿Esa cosa es Loki? Oh Dios, debí dejarlo ahí fuera.

El dios del trueno parecía no oír nada de lo que el otro dijo, le llegaron las lágrimas y no le tomó mucho tiempo atrapar el cuerpo muy pequeño para un gigante de hielo en su regazo.

\- Me lo llevo conmigo. - Sólo ahora se ha permitido mirar a su amigo. - Gracias por encontrarlo.

Erik no estaba muy contento de saber que ayudó a uno a ser que lo desagradaba tanto, pero Thor parecía tan conmovido que Selvig estaba contento por la felicidad del otro. El Asgardian poco después ya estaba con su "martillo" y su hermano en su camino a su hogar solitario.

El jotun fue dejado en la cama de la habitación de invitados de esa pequeña residencia. Todavía era extraño para Dios ver a su hermano en su forma original, después de todo hubo pocas veces en que el dios de hacer trampa le apareció de esa manera y tal vez por eso no lo reconoció de inmediato.

El rubio estaba tan feliz de ver al otro con vida que por un momento quiso cuidar de él hasta que se cansó de su cara y lo echó de su propia casa. Cosa de hermano mayor. Le dolió tanto ver el dolor de Loki, anhelaba que pudieran mantener una relación de no completamente enemigos como lo hacían hace muchos años.

Era tarde por la noche cuando salió de la habitación del más joven y volvió a la suya. Thor se encontró pensando en cómo habría sido su vida si hubiera nacido como un terrícola y no como un dios, tal vez las cosas habrían sido más tranquilas y felices para todos. No se dio cuenta cuando se durmió, su conciencia sólo volvió completamente cuando se despertó con un ruido extraño proveniente de la cocina.

Con cierta sospecha el dios del trueno tomó su "martillo" y caminó a la habitación de abajo, que era de donde el sonido vino. Allí encontró a su hermano ya de vuelta con su apariencia normal y con sus ropas asgardiana, tratando de encontrar una manera de escapar de la casa que obviamente era extraña para él. Thor se acercó en silencio.

\- Hola, hermana-..

Y recibió un bielo golpe con una sartén.

-Thor! - Loki ahora lo miró sorprendido, todavía con la sartén en la mano. - ¡Está vivo! ¡Y gordo!

\- ¿Una sartén? ¿Es serio, hermano? - El rubio lo miró fingiendo estar enojado y de ninguna manera se sorprendió con el comentario sobre su apariencia.

\- Fue lo primero que pude alcanzar. - Ahora sonrió más pacíficamente. - No sabía que estabas en esta casa también, pensé que eras una especie de ogro raro detrás de mí.

Thor sonrió abiertamente y se acercó a abrazarlo. Loki no se reciprocó, pero tampoco lo apartó. El más joven definitivamente definitivamente nunca cambiaría."

En todo momento Thor todavía sentía que había algo mal con su hermano, pero siempre ignoraba el sentimiento. Esa paz era demasiado bienvenida para que la estropeara con sus sospechas.

(...)

A veces el dios de hacer trampas se preguntaba por qué los humanos lo dejaban caminar libremente por la Tierra incluso después de todo lo que hacía. Tal vez esta fue otra consecuencia de los viajes en el tiempo o simplemente la idiotez que viene de los terrícolas, pero más tarde se preocuparía por ello.

En el segundo día en la casa de Stark, el estado de ánimo de los presentes parecía mejor, Clint y Pepper probablemente hablaron sobre la paternidad del difunto multimillonario y llegaron a la conclusión de que tal vez no sería tan malo incluir a Lin en la familia. Aunque la más joven sospechaba que parte de esta aceptación vino gracias a la piedad que sintió la esposa del Iron Man cuando vio cómo todo el cuerpo de Stark estaba cubierto de cicatrices. Aparentemente la mujer de ojos coloridos, Thor y Loki fueron los únicos que no se preocuparon por las marcas.

El primer intento de Pepper de acercarse a la hija de su marido fue básicamente una visita con la más jóven a cualquier país que ella quería conocer, a veces tener una madrastra tan rica era bastante genial y debido a eso en el momento que estaban en un parque en Osaka, Japón. Thor y Loki obviamente también fueron incluidos en la gira, el de ojos verdes detestado era el único en quien Lin confiaba y el rubio vino incluido en el paquete. Peter estaba muy emocionado cuando fue llamado para el viaje, como un buen nerd él gustaba varias cosas japonesas y fue la primera vez que tuvo la oportunidad de visitar el país.

El dios del engañando cambió su apariencia mostrándose como un hombre con el pelo rubio corto, ojos azules y también una barba corta. Aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar una ilusión sobre su amiga convirtiéndola en lo que los humanos consideran normal y se echó a reír mientras se miraba en el espejo antes de irse. Dios, parecía horrorizada por lo que vio, prefirió mucho la versión con sus marcas. La ropa era otro problema, el vestido y los tacones altos definitivamente no coincidían con Lin, el primero por ser muy extraño (sus palabras) y el segundo por haberle hecho torcer el pie después de los primeros metros en los que trató de caminar. Pepper no parecía mentir cuando demostró que se estaba divirtiendo ayudándola a encontrar algo que coincidiera. La moda se unió a la lista de cosas que la Stark no gustaba ese mismo día.

Pero ahora allí estaban, Lin con un helado en la mano prestando atención a alguna explicación que él Parker estaba haciendo sobre algún tipo de anime que encontró referencias en el camino, Thor y Loki discutiendo por algo, Morgan en la parte posterior del dios del trueno apoyándolo en la discusión, Pepper ayudando a la otra Stark a entender cosas más simples como lo que era un cuervo , por ejemplo. También había una de las viejas armaduras del hombre de hierro que estaba allí básicamente para llevar las muchas cosas que Lin estaba recibiendo como regalo, aparentemente Pepper compraría cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención.

Después del susto inicial, la Señora Stark parecía muy emocionada por la idea de ser la madre de una niña mayor, fue como si esa novedad la dejara con esperanzas de que el futuro pudiera ser mejor incluso si los ataques de pánico continuaran.

Lin estaba tratando con humanos mejor de lo esperado y tal vez esto tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que si alguien intentaba hacerle daño había extraterrestres en el grupo listos para defenderla. Thor parecía haberse unido a la humana muy rápidamente y ahora la trataba como si fuera su hermana pequeña, además también le gusta de la niña real que se aferró a él como si fuera la cosa más increíble del mundo.

Cada respuesta sarcástica o irónica de la más jóven sacaba la risa del grupo, cada minuto que pasaba aquellos que aún no la conocían consideraban a Lin más similar a Tony Stark, al igual hacían a Morgan, a pesar de que en realidad era más joven y menos problemática.

El lugar que visitaron era realmente muy hermoso, había muchas flores, templos y llegaran a pasar a través de un parque lleno de ciervos, lo que resultó en el poderoso dios del trueno estar rodeado de muchos de los animales. Lo encontró todo muy divertido hasta el momento en que el ciervo comenzó a tratar de morderlo, así que Thor corrió a través del parque siendo perseguido por los animales, sacando risas de los niños allí y de amigos que lo miraban desde lejos.

Loki había escondido las galletas, que vendían para que los turistas pudieran dar a los animales, en la ropa de él y los animales eran más codiciosos de lo esperado, no es que nadie se quejara. El dios del trueno podría haber huido de los ciervos muy fácilmente, pero se detuvo cuando vio que los pequeños se estaban divirtiendo.

Los ojos de Lin brillaban con todo lo que veía, ese era un buen segundo, o tercero por zona horaria, día de la libertad. Se preguntaba si las personas que la mantenían cautiva tendrían el valor de buscarla.

Más tarde, cuando el cuerpo de Lin dejó de protestar pidiéndole que descansara y la forzó que se detuviera por un tiempo, el grupo fue a una cafetería ya en la zona comercial de la ciudad. Para su asombro habían criaturas felinas a disposición de cualquiera que quisiera acariciarlas, por lo que la mujer desapareció con su hermana en la zona de los gatos mientras los demás esperaban sus bebidas. Cuando el grupo la encontró de nuevo había muchas bolas de piel dormida a su alrededor y sobre su cuerpo. Lin se veía tan joven como la otra niña que también jugaba con los gatos que todavía estaban despiertos y Pepper tomó una foto de esa escena para mantener en la memoria. Probablemente se imaginó a sí misma de edad mostrando las diversas fotos que estaba tomando a lo largo del día a sus nietos. La Señora Stark estaba creando demasiadas expectativas.

Ese día Lin demostró ser tan feliz que apenas controlaba su voz, siempre sonando como un acento asgardiano.

A medida que los más viejos se unían al nido de gatos que los más jóvenes habían creado, olvidaron un poco de lo que eran para los demás y adoptaron esa paz momentánea. Héroe, villano, empresaria, dios, guardián... No importaba mucho ahora.

Fue entonces cuando un gato elegante, negro y de ojos muy verdes llamó la atención del dios del trueno. Fue él quien tomó más espacio en el regazo de la Stark con ojos diferentes y miró a los otros humanos como si fuera superior a todos ellos mientras recibía afecto del mortal.

\- Ese gato me recuerda a ti, hermano. – Thor comentó al otro ahora también rubio como se agachó para acercarse a la que lo miró con desdén - Hola cosa linda!

Cuando el asgardiano atravesó su mano por el cuerpo del felino, inmediatamente se retorció y lo mordió para alejarlo o para proteger a su nuevo humano de la amenaza barbuda, nadie lo sabe.

\- También creo que se parece a mí. – Loki comentó sosteniendo la risa mientras su hermano se levantaba mirando indignado ante las marcas de los dientes que permanecían en su mano.

Thor suspiró un poco triste, Peter y Morgan dejaron salir risas calientes, Lin sonrió e hizo una nota mental que le dijo que buscara un perro para el Asgardian más tarde.

Antes de saliren del establecimiento, el propietario del lugar se disculpó en relación con el comportamiento del felino y ofreció el dinero que habían gastado allí como prueba de que realmente no esperaba que el felino hiciera tal cosa. Incluso se sorprendió de que el gato había dado su atención al grupo de turistas.

En conclusión, Pepper rechazó el dinero y Morgan ganó un gato (lo que parece sólo simpatizante con la humano marcada y el dios del engaño, aceptando el afecto de la niña y del Parker también si le trajeron comida).

(...)

Lin parecía más liviano que nunca, estaba sentada debajo de un sauce en el borde de un lago. Ese viaje se estaba convirtiendo en un gran activo para ella, la fuerza volvió a su cuerpo con una velocidad impresionante, fue el quinto día de libertad y no había más rastros de esa debilidad morbosa en ella. La Stark tenía una hoja de papel blanco pegada al portapapeles que seguía descansando sobre sus piernas, en su mano habia un lápiz de dibujo, y la mujer hacía hermosos trazos en lo espacio en blanco. Siempre disfrutó creando sus pequeñas artes, tantas veces como tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlas. Ese enorme kit de dibujo a su alrededor desde lejos fue el regalo de Pepper que más la complació.

Loki y la pelirroja la miraban desde lejos, ambos estaban siendo forzados a vivir el uno con el otro y trataron de hacer esa situación lo menos desagradable posible, no que el dios de hacer trampa realmente se preocupaba.

\- Loki, ¿cómo funciona la relación de ustedes? - Pepper señaló al hombre a su lado y a la mujer que estaban observando. - Hasta el día de hoy, no puedo entender cómo solo tu lograste encontrarla.

\- Oh, querida Stark. Por mucho que no me creas, la conocí mucho antes de que supiera que existías. - El Jotun miró a su amiga mientras hablaba. - Ella es mi compañera, aprendiz y arma. Igual que yo soy el mismo que el de ella.

\- ¿Un arma? - Pepper preguntó confusa.

\- Sí. Lo entenderás cuando nos veas peleando juntos. - El dios mostró una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- ¿Realmente crees que es una luchadora? - Ella cuestionó sospechosamente, nada en la chica le recordó a un guerrero.

\- Cuando realmente la conoces, lo entenderás. - Loki aseguró mientras mirabas a la esposa del difunto Iron Man. - Lin es tan poderoso como cualquiera de nosotros. La mente es la mejor arma para aquellos que no poseen una inmensa fuerza bruta, usted lo sabe mejor que cualquier otro y su esposo Anthony fue un ejemplo de esto. Quizás esto es algo de herencia familiar, porque la chica es una de las criaturas más inteligentes que he conocido.

Pepper parecía un poco orgullosa, pero había algo extraño en su mirada, era como si su conciencia le gritara para creer las palabras de Jotun, como si en ese momento todo el mundo ya supiera que Loki estaba del lado del bien a pesar de su pasado. Pero la Stark no olvidó todo el mal que el dios era capaz de causar, y sus instintos seguían gritando que no debía bajar la guardia.

\- ¿Piensas en ella como un vengador?

\- No, no creo que Lin quiera salvar a la gente en este planeta. - Pepper no parecía entender por qué, así que Loki trató de explicarlo. - Las cicatrices en su cuerpo fueron hechas por ustedes humanos, ella se rompió de tal manera que los recuerdos de las personas que la lastimaron nunca desaparecen. Entender que Lin es una mujer que se sentiría tranquila en la presencia del Hulk con ira, pero que tiembla si está sola con algún humano. Aunque quizás algún día quiera seguir el legado de su padre, más por sí misma que por la gente.

\- Lin... ¿Ella crees que voy a lastimarla?

\- Eso es seguro. Por eso se mantiene cerca a mí o a Thor, no somos de tu especies. No estamos en tus pesadillas.

Pepper parecía deprimida por un momento, incluso con su máscara de alta confianza impuesta de nuevo. Ella todavía se culpaba a sí misma por lo que le pasó a la otra.

\- Dices que es capaz de luchar, ¿la entrenarás?

\- Tengo la intención de empezar cuando volvamos de este viaje.

\- Bueno, porque nunca dejaré que nadie vuelva a lastimar a la hija de Tony.

(...)

\- Miw timihna vekaw pas sweda. (Su dibujo se quedó muy bueno.) - Loki elogió en Argadian.

Acababa de pasar por la habitación en la que se alojaba y vio otra de las muchas hojas de papel que Lin había ilustrado en los últimos días. En el momento en que se encontró en la fuente termal privada de su habitación, otra de las golosinas de Pepper, acobardando en una esquina, viendo el movimiento del agua cristalina.

\- Faki teq ema ti datam. (Usted dice eso de todos.) - La de ojos de color comentó sonriendo, pudo haber sido la primera vez que Loki la miró y vio a un ser humano completamente sano.

El asgardiano se acercó al borde del agua y vio a la mujer acercarse a él. Lin no estaba desnuda, ya que la gente normalmente estaría en las aguas termales, pero sólo usaba su ropa interior.

\- Imdo oe oe el sweda disba? (¿Has estado allí mucho tiempo?)

\- Hoa mie teqix. (No puedo decir.) – Ella respondió sinceramente. – Un disba ta yota ti vaxo ti wso kiyo boxiki bomox algunos xobeta. (El tiempo fuera de una celda parece pasar más rápido.) - Sus labios marcados por sus moretones jugaron con una sonrisa. - Oh tiwm mapixoha! (¡Oh dios soberano!) - Dramatizado como siempre lo hizo. – Si toxeo o nahxo ti mwo kasbohneo himdom ojwom zihdim? (¿Me harías el honor de tu presencia en estas cálidas aguas?)

Loki casi se ríe de la expresión relajada de su amiga, que era realmente una buena vista para tener.

Lin todavía estaba en el mismo lugar, apoyado en las rocas y observándolo, ella todavía no podía nadar, pero parecía contenta de estar allí en las aguas termales con las estrellas de la noche echadas en el cielo. El príncipe dejó la región más profunda y nadó hacia ella, anclado en las mismas piedras en las que estaba su amigo y ambos comenzaron a mirar sólo la inmensidad de los puntos blancos por encima de ellos.

\- He estado investigando algunas cosas mientras paso solo en esta habitación. Cada vez más creo que algo anda mal. - Tu inglés estaba mejorando.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas? - El de ojos verdes arqueó una ceja.

\- Billetes de avión a Sokovia. - Ella habló simplemente, dejando una apertura para la declaración que sabía que el jotun haría.

\- Sokovia fue destruida hace mucho tiempo. No tiene sentido que quieras ir a ver el agujero que hay en lugar de la ciudad. – Loki respondió en un tono divertido y la más joven estaba demasiada seria para que fuera una broma.

\- Sokovia está donde siempre ha estado, en el suelo, intacta y próspera. – El dios de hacer trampa ensanchaba ligeramente sus ojos – No fue destruido como para algunos el Ultron nunca existió. - Loki bajó la mirada al agua, tal vez un poco perdido.

\- Eso tiene un poco de sentido. - Murmuró perdido en los pensamientos.

\- Pero eso no es todo. - Lin suspiró. - Pensé que me estabas mintiendo durante los últimos años y que las historias eran falsas.

\- ¡Hey! - Loki fingió sentirse ofendida, pero sonrió y ella también. Ambos sabían que eso era algo que su amigo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- Así que decidí investigarte, que incluía preguntarle a Thor sobre las aventuras que tenían juntos, ver noticias en viejos periódicos, y robar los archivos robados que Tony tenía en S.H.I.E.L.D. - El dios no se sorprendió en absoluto. – Loki, algunas personas te ven casi como un héroe, te temen, pero están agradecidos por todas las veces que has ayudado a salvar la Tierra y luchado por la humanidad. - Lin hizo una mueca extraña pero divertida – Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

\- Realmente no lo hace, pero ayuda a tener la confianza de estas personas. - El de ojos verdes ya sabía acerca de las diferencias sobre su pasado. - Aunque tu madrastra todavía me mira como si fuera una enemiga.

\- Ella estaba casada con mi padre y él siempre fue más inteligente que los demás. - Ella se rió a la ligera - También encontré otras cosas interesantes. - Lin volvió a parecer seria y miró a las estrellas, por un momento parecía perdida. - Thor me dijo que Odín dijo que te amaba antes de morir.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Esta vez era una información que él no sabía. Tal vez el otro pasado había sido mejor de alguna manera, no podía recordar claramente todo lo que pasó en ambos.

\- Thor dije que después de lo que pasó en Nueva York fuiste arrestado y los elfos negros atacaron Asgard, lo que finalmente resultó en la muerte de Frigga y su sed de venganza que lo llevó a ayudarlo con respecto a la joya de la realidad que estaba atrapada en Jane. Fingiste tu propia muerte en un conflicto y tomaste el lugar de Odín donde permaneciste hasta justo antes de Ragnarok. Yo estaba contigo en ese momento y sus cuentos están en consonancia con mis recuerdos, pero sé que no están con los tuyos, no completamente. – Loki escuchó en silencio, tratando de imaginar cómo habría sido todo si las cosas fueran así en todos sus recuerdos, Lin entrelazó sus dedos en su mano izquierda con los de la mano derecha de su amigo. - Thor también me dijo que Odín lo apartó porque vio en ti a la persona que era cuando joven y temía que tú trajera más destrucción al universo de lo que trajo.

Loki no le gustaba pensar en Odín, como un niño el dios del engaño entrenado y entrenado para hacerse más fuerte mientras Thor sólo se metía en problemas con sus amigos, pero fue al rubio que el padre de los dos siempre prestó más atención. No importa cuánto lo intentara o cuánto ayudara a su hermano con sus logros, al final del día fue el otro quien escucharía "este es mi hijo".

\- Odín era un padre terrible. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera para convertirme en un buen rey? ¿Sacar un ojo? Suena como una mala técnica para cambiar a una persona.

Lin se rió un poco, sus ojos parecían brillar más que nunca y volvió a parecerse a la chica fuerte que conoció en el pasado.

\- Tal vez te arrancaré el ojo en un día dado, si te conviertes en un buen hombre después de eso, tal vez hayamos descubierto la solución para acabar con el mal del mundo. - Al ojos verdes le gustaba esa sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. La mujer no se sentía insegura por hablar abiertamente en un idioma que aún no había dominado completamente en presencia de su amigo, con Loki podía estar segura de que nunca escucharía una risa o sería reprendida por sus errores.

\- Y entonces seré el viejo bueno rey de New Asgard, no me parece un futuro divertido. - Lin arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿No fue tu objetivo hasta el otro día ser rey?

\- Sí, pero no un rey amable. ¿Cuál es la diversión de ser un líder si no puedes aniquilar a tus enemigos? - Había cierta confusión en los ojos de Dios. - Es como dijiste, mis recuerdos son contradictorios y no recuerdo todo lo que Thor dice que sucedió, las cosas han sucedido de manera muy diferente desde mi punto de vista y sin embargo no puedo negar el hecho de que mi hermano está diciendo la verdad sobre nuestras últimas décadas.

\- ¿Alguna vez has notado que a pesar de que conocimos a un joven Capitán América, que una vez despertó setenta años en el futuro y pasó a vivir en nuestro tiempo como un vengador, ahora podemos encontrarlo como un anciano que dice haber vivido toda su vida de la manera en que realmente debería haber sucedido? Me parece que existen diferentes líneas de tiempo que existen juntas a pesar de todo, pero obviamente no puedo decir esto con certeza.

\- Tengo una ligera impresión de que nada de esto debería estar sucediendo. - El sarcasmo le vino tan naturalmente que ni siquiera se hizo a propósito.

Lin accedió y volvió a mirar al cielo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Las voces parecían haberle dado un respiro a pesar de que las crisis no se detuvieron. Loki la observaba de cerca, pensando que sería una verdadera pena que las cosas salieran mal y su amiga terminara muriendo.

-¿Confías en mí? - La pregunta llamó su atención y la hizo mirarlo de nuevo y acercarse un poco más.

\- ¿Si confío en ti? Lin susurró cerca del oído del otro - Déjame pensar... - No vio, pero ella cerró los ojos. A Loki le gustaba esa cercanía, su calidez lo consolaba y poder mirarla a los ojos era muy bueno, pero tal vez ella estaba demasiado cerca. - ¡Claro que no! - Y luego se fue sonriendo - Me siento cómodo a su lado, es diferente. Sería estúpido confiar en ti. - Sabes que siempre estoy esperando a que la gente me lastime, no es diferente contigo sólo porque somos amigos.- Se encogió de hombros. Tal vez duela más cuando me traicionas que nadie, pero no es como si esperara que me trataras de manera diferente a los demás.

\- Me alegra que sepas que eres desechable para mí. – Loki no se molestó en forzar una sonrisa, sólo tiene su típica expresión seria. Era cierto que le gustaba mucho, pero si la situación lo exigía, lo tiraría sin dudarlo.

\- Quiero disfrutar tanto como sea posible antes de que tengamos que matarnos unos a otros, - Tus ojos parecían tristes, pero también conformados. - ¡Entonces hagamos un brindis!

\- ¿Un brindis?

\- Sí, es algo bueno. ¡Nunca he hecho un brindis, debe ser genial! – Lin miró el bar instalado en su habitación y llamó desde allí, con una mano, un poco de bebida. Loki llamó a dos vasos. Los poderes de ambos se parecían de cierta manera.

\- Tus ojos están verdes de nuevo. - Dios comentó. - ¿Te convertirás en una especie de Hulk si te enojas?

\- Nunca me enfado. - Abrió la botella de sake y vertió un poco en cada vaso, recogiendo uno para sí misma poco después.

\- Puedo arreglarlo con el tiempo. - Loki sonrió agarrando la taza restante y le arrancó una risa.

Esa noche estrellada, en una fuente termal a la luz de la luna, conmocionaron ambos cuencos de vidrio, susurrando juntos "Los sentimientos son una debilidad" y llegaron a la conclusión de que probablemente las peores mentiras son las que nos dijimos a nosotros mismos.


	9. Ella es increíble

12 días después...

Fue extraño pensar que Iron Man estaba realmente muerto y que Steve Rogers estaba lejos de cualquier comunicación humana, en su retiro. Pepper siempre admitiría que los extrañaba a ambos y también lamentaba mucho no haber evitado que Tony y el Capitán se mantuvieran alejados el uno del otro durante tanto tiempo, después de que el esposo se enteró del asesinato de sus padres y el otro decidió mantenerse al lado de su amigo Bucky. Rogers era un gran símbolo de paz, alguien que hizo creer a la gente que el mundo podría ser un lugar mejor, fue su héroe de la infancia y sobre todo un compañero muy querido por todos, a pesar de todos las discusiones y desacuerdos, Tony y Steve siempre serán una razón para extrañar los corazones de los que se quedaron.

Las divagaciones de la viuda de Iron Man llegaron gracias a su reencuentro con el escudo del capitán y una de las primeras armaduras del su amado en el cuartel general de los vengadores actuales. El objeto que imitaba lo que estaba hecho de vribranium estaba colgado en una de las paredes junto a la armadura brillante, ambos destacando en medio de todas las demás cosas. Eso siempre sería un recordatorio eterno de quiénes eran Tony y Steve.

Pepper también recordaba melancólicamente de cuando los vengadores estaban completamente unidos, de una manera la multimillonario sentía que ellos eran una familia en el momento en que se creó el grupo. Y una vez más vio a la familia de su amado colapsar...

La Stark definitivamente tiene la mala costumbre de culparse a sí misma por todas las cosas equivocadas que suceden a su alrededor, tal vez esa fue una de las muchas cosas que obtuvo de sus años de vivir con su marido.

¿Por qué estaba en la base de los vengadores? Lin estaba siendo entrenado en ese momento. También es una súper soldada, ¿quien podria imaginar, verdad? Pepper se sorprendió mucho cuando la más joven se la dijo. La joven Stark era una gran genio como su padre e hizo que la pelirroja se sintiera muy orgullosa. La armadura que ella construyó estaba ahora cerca de la de su padre que permanecía en la mansión en la que vivía.

\- La chica es más fuerte de lo que pensaba. – Sam comentó a medida que se acercaba, quejándose de un hematoma en el brazo – Y se regenera demasiado rápido también, no es que estas cosas son malas.

\- ¿Ella te lastimó? – Pepper preguntó más que sorpresa, el actual Capitán América era tan hábil en artes marciales como su predecesor y muchos de los nuevos vengadores nunca lograron permanecer más de cinco minutos de pie en un ring con él. La Señora Stark nunca imaginó que Lin, la frágil y no muy sociable Lin, sería capaz de permanecer en una confrontación con Sam y causarle una lesión.

\- Ella conoce varias formas asgardianas de luchar, este Loki debe haberle enseñado en algún momento. Realmente no lo sé, pero tenía un tiempo de respuesta desarrollado demasiado para alguien que ha pasado los últimos diecinueve años en una prisión.

Pepper habría respondido con alguna broma sarcástica, así como lo habría hecho característico, pero el hombre de ojos verdes la hizo demasiado inquieta incluso para eso. Trató de confiar en el hermano del Dios del Trueno, pero no quise ser aparentemente la única con esta dificultad.

\- ¿Crees que es bueno para ella? - La Stark preguntó inseguramente, pero sin dejar que el hombre se diera cuenta.

\- Tienen una sincronización impresionante. Viste el entrenamiento que los dos hicieron juntos, fue casi como si pudieran ver con los ojos del otro. Así que sí, creo que es bueno para ella tenerlo cerca.

\- ¿Puedes confiar en él?

\- No lo conozco lo suficientemente bien para eso, pero es Loki al final del día, siempre nos va a engañar para que salvemos nuestras vidas. -Sam parecía familiarizado con la presencia del asgardiano.

Para él el dios de hacer trampa era algo cercano a un amigo lejano, los errores estaban cada vez más expuestos y Pepper trabajó muy duro para parecer tranquila.

\- ¡Señora Stark! – La voz del viernes sonó a través del entorno – Hulk acaba de ser liberado en el área de entrenamiento.

La viuda de Iron Man estaba alarmada, Lin estaba en el área de entrenamiento sólo con Loki y el jotun no tuvo mucho éxito contra Hulk en sus recuerdos. Aunque en ese momento no era el mismo monstruo verde en el que estaban acostumbrados sino Jennifer Walters, la She-Hulk, que no difería mucho después de todo ella también es extremadamente fuerte y todavía está trabajando para mantener su conciencia durante las transformaciones.

\- ¿Cómo estaba Jennifer cuando te fuiste? - Ella preguntó caminando rápidamente hacia donde estaban los demás.

\- Extrañamente tranquila.

No se necesitaron más palabras para que Sam y Pepper corrieron a donde estaban los tres.

\- ¡Señora Stark! - Viernes llamado de nuevo en el camino. - Mis lectores de rayos gamma indican que Hulk ha sido liberado.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Viernes? - Sam preguntó con un ligero tono de ironía. - Ya has dicho eso.

\- Pero señor, mis lectores indican que hay dos Hulks en la región.

\- ¿Qué dices?

(...)

\- LOKI TE JURO QUE SI SOBREVIVO VOY A FROTARTE LA CARA EN EL SUELO POR TENER HACIDO ESO! - Lin gritó desde la arena de entrenamiento donde su amigo le había sugerido que entrara.

\- ¡ENTONCES ES MEJOR QUE SOBREVIVAS! – Loki gritó para ella a unos pocos pies de altura, en la parte de observación de la arena, donde empujó a Walters hace poco tiempo.

Los ojos de Lin estaban en un verde vibrante y el jotun no dudaba de que ella lo mataría si sobreviviera, por supuesto, si podía tocarlo. ¿La razón de toda la ira? La mujer Hulk era ahora la que está en el lugar de la humana que acaban de conocer y era Stark a quien miraba con ira.

Pero entonces la bestia simplemente decidió ignorarla y se volvió como si su existencia fuera insignificante, yendo a enfrentarse a Loki a pesar de que estaba tan lejos como para ser difícil verlo.

\- Insecto. - La grande parecía recordarlo y eso no era exactamente algo bueno.

La mujer Hulk estaba muy enojada, fue ese hombre que casi la mata hace segundos, a pesar de que la verde no le gustaba demasiado su lado humano, tampoco le gustaba que la gente intentara matarla. Saltó de donde estaba, rompiendo las ventanas y aterrizando furiosamente donde estaba el jotun. Loki se desvió con facilidad y retrocedió, levantando las manos en paz.

\- ¡Hola monstruo! - Se equilibrado sin preocuparse por pretender tener miedo.

\- ¡Insecto! - La otra rugió, pero no se movió.

Pepper y Sam no tardaron mucho en llegar. Ambos no entendieron la escena que vieron y buscaron a la hija de Tony hasta el viernes les informó que aún estaba abajo.

\- ¡Oye, grande! - Esta vez fue Sam quien llamó su atención. - No es genial golpear a los más débiles. - Sonrió sarcástico incluso si la bestia no iba a entenderlo de esta manera.

\- Aplasto a los más débiles. - Jennifer se quejó.

\- El sol está saliendo... - Sam comenzó a susurrar la canción que siempre calmó lo primo de ella en los momentos más incontrolables, incluso si no estaba absolutamente seguro de que resultaría en algo. Por mucho que la idea de ver al jotun casi muerto le complació de alguna manera, tal vez no fue correcto dejar que eso sucediera.

Para el desacuerdo de los dos Loki comenzó a reír y se sentó relajado en el suelo. Estaba demasiado callado para alguien que era el blanco de la ira de She-Hulk.

\- ¿Defendiéndome, Capitán América? - Lo dios todavía estaba demasiado tranquilo. - Creo que debería sorprenderme. – Admitido, pero sólo cambió la posición para estar más cómodo - Pero calmarse un poco y sentarse aquí conmigo, - Sonrió como si supiera la verdad detrás de los misterios del universo - sólo hay una cosa que hace que Lin se enoje más que alguien dar a entender que ella no es capaz de hacer algo.

Loki no vio la expresión confusa de los presentes, estaba demasiado entretenido para ello. Para desesperación de los dos humanos, la bestia verde se cansó de escuchar y se acercó a lo hombre extraterrestre.

Todo sucedió en segundos. Fueron sólo unos pocos centímetros antes de que ella llegara al "Asgardian" que no se movía ni pensaba en retirarse. En silencio y tan rápido cuando el viento Lin aparecía detrás del monstruo, lo golpeó en la espalda haciéndole gruñir y se arrodilló. No tardaba mucho en tirarlo ahí abajo con otro golpe en el costado de su cuerpo, gruñendo como lo haría la otra.

La Stark no estaba completamente verde, pero sus brazos tienen tal color. La propia She-Hulk no vio lo que la golpeó y tan rápidamente como llegó la chica regresó a la arena, lista para enfrentarse a su monstruo similar sin siquiera mirar a aquellos que ahora la miraban fijamente.

Ambas criaturas enojadas rugían el uno al otro allá abajo, como si se estuvieran desafiando el uno al otro. Sam se sentó junto a Loki un poco boquiabierto. Desde ese lugar que podían ver bien la confrontación.

\- ¿Desde cuándo ella se vuelve verde? – Pepper preguntó incrédulo de dónde estaba, pero muy interesada en el tema después de que todo Lin no se había transformado por completo, era casi como si controlara lo que Bruce tardó años en controlar.

\- Por lo general, sólo los ojos cambian de color, ella rehizo el experimento con rayos gamma y lo adaptó al súper soldado. - Loki dijo, con orgullo.

\- Eso es increíble. - La otra admitió, aunque temía ver cuando se descontroló.

\- Ella es increíble.

Pepper y Sam estaban tan interesados en el tema que hasta olvidaron que estaban cerca de un enemigo peligroso.

En la planta baja, la She-Hulk parecía frustrada por no ser capaz de alcanzar el objetivo pequeño, Lin parecía tener más éxito en herir al monstruo verde, después de todo ella llevaba no sólo la fuerza bruta, sino su mente. Uno de los golpes fue tan fuerte que lanzó ambos en direcciones opuestas.

Jennifer chocó contra la pared y con el impacto casi la destruyó, mientras que Stark logró establecerse en el suelo de nuevo antes de llegar al otro extremo de la arena.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Sam preguntó preocupado, no todos los días alguien podía enfrentar la grande así.

\- Walters está siendo aplastada. - Loki respondió irónico, incluso para si era era extraño decirlo.

El Capitán América se acercó a lo que quedaba del video casi en shock, sabía cómo esa idea de perder de nuevo tan rápidamente lastimó el orgullo de la monstrua.

Lin avanzó de nuevo, mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Su cuerpo de ninguna manera demostró la fragilidad de hace tiempos. Ella levantó el puño preparando otro golpe seguro, pero la She-Hulk logró golpearla por poco con un pedazo metálico de la pared. El monstruo en la fuerza bruta era aún más poderoso que ella, pero aún así los ojos verdes estaban allí para recordarle que la chica no estaba luchando sólo con el cuerpo. Las venas alrededor de los globos oculares de Stark también adquirieron el color diferente, lo que aumentó en gran medida el daño de sus ataques acompañándolos con los golpes de la mente.

Lin fue arrojada por unos metros hasta que se detuvo con la espalda estrellándose contra la otra esquina de la pared. Jennifer rugió de nuevo enfurecido, todos sabían que todavía estaba motivada por la ira, no se detendría por su propia voluntad libre hasta que el oponente dejó de respirar. Stark sintió que su visión se nublaba con verde y oro, eso no era una buena señal, la grande corrió hacia ella mientras su propia lucha interna la hacía incapaz de reaccionar como debería. Lin gruñó de dolor, no resultó herida, pero su conciencia no mantenía el control sobre sí misma.

Ponerla en un estado Hulk había sido una mala idea.

Lin desde sus primeros recuerdos escuchaba voces y cada segundo necesitaba mantener al otro bajo control, sí, el otro, lo responsable de sus pesadillas, esa parte de sí misma que constantemente cambiaba sus propios pensamientos. La mujer siempre supo que llevaba un monstruo dentro de sí misma, pero él nunca la dejó decirle a su amigo Jotun, ni a nadie más, incluso a sí misma. Esa era una verdad que su conciencia se susurraba a sí misma a veces, pero poco después fue borrada de sus recuerdos.

En esos largos segundos de confusión que condujieron a la llegada de la grande de pelo castaño miraba perdidos. ¿ A donde estaba el amigo? Quería poder verlo claramente. Ella lo estrangularía si tuviera control sobre su propio cuerpo.

La mayor amenaza para Lin desde que Loki empujó a Jennifer de allí arriba nunca fue el estado de Hulk... Fue ella misma la que temía, desde una edad temprana, la mujer imaginó que algo muy malo pasaría cuando perdiera el control. Tantas voces susurraban en su mente más allá de la suya, hablando en tu lugar, mintiendo en tu lugar, siempre había tanto dolor en sus ojos y el pasado macabro no fue la única razón. Los humanos despertaron en sí mismos esa parte de su conciencia que más odiaban.

La mano del monstruo estaba casi acercándose a su cuello cuando el oro de su visión se hizo superior al verde y lo que quedaba de su conciencia se marchinó tristemente. Lin lamentaba a esa gente, estaba aprendiendo a gustarlos.

\- Por un momento pensé que ganaría. - Sam comentó casi sonriendo. - Rápido ustedes dos, vamos a sacarla de allí.

Pepper y Loki seguían mirando dónde estaba la grande, como si no oyeran la voz del Capitán América, pero Sam notó que el cabello en la espalda de la Sra. Stark se eriza más de lo que debería.

\- ¿Puedes sentirlo? - La pelirroja le susurró al "Asgardian".

\- Es otra sorpresa para mí que tú también sientes. – Loki respondió, con la expresión más oscura que ha mostrado en meses.

Se dieron cuenta de que la She-Hulk no podía tocar al oponente, la grande estaba paralizada allí y luego la pequeña palma de ese cuerpo humano empujó la verde por la frente, donde ella estaba sosteniendo su mano segundos antes sin que nadie viera. La She-Hulk se derrumbó al suelo inconsciente, volviendo a tener las características de Jennifer poco a poco.

Si usted tiene instintos agudos y tal vez un ojo muy observador no se necesitaría mucho para que una alerta de peligro suene en su mente. Sam ahora tenía su cuerpo atascado, no por una fuerza mayor, sino por miedo. Pepper tampoco confiaba en sus piernas para mantenerla de pie, así que poco a poco se arrodilló hasta que se sentó completamente en el suelo. Esa cosa de ahí abajo emanando energía de sus poros.hizo aún más difícil que el aire respirara.

El cuerpo de Lin se alejó lentamente de Jennifer, mirando las cosas de una manera perdida, como si por primera vez pudiera ver el mundo con sus propios ojos. Ni con Thanos en su máximo poder sintieron ese gran terror en sus corazones.

\- Tan poderosa... - Loki parecía ronronear, la sombría expresión permaneció intacta, así como la extraña sonrisa placentera.

\- Tú planeaste esto. - Sam susurró con voz débil, incapaz de dejar de mirar a la hija de Tony abajo.

\- Nunca pensé que el resultado sería tan bueno, ella es una joya muy preciosa, querido. - Loki se puso de pie. - Ahora, ya que aparentemente soy el único que todavía puede luchar, voy a ir allí para evitar que mate a todos.

Eso era una locura, seguro. Lin no lo reconocería y ese hombre es alguien que fue derrotado fácilmente por Hulk, la previsión es tan fácil como conocer el resultado de dos más dos, Loki no tendría ninguna oportunidad si ella lo atacar. Sam se obligó a tratar de levantarse, a luchar también por la gente que sería puesta en peligro, incluso si su corazón estaba con dolor pensando en herir a la "frágil" Stark y todos sus músculos negaron su orden.

El hijo de Odín nunca ganaría, hasta Pepper sabía mientras él se acercaba a ella, era el hermano tramposo de Thor que pocos podían soportar, no era tan fuerte como el dios del trueno y moriría si la joven quisiera.

Pero entonces, ¿lo que era ese segundo aura poderosa que se sintió en el aire también? ¿Por qué Loki no parecía preocupado por caminar hacia Lin?

La mujer parecía sentir la otra presencia malvada acercándose, ella lo miró fijamente y no parecía feliz en absoluto. Ella definitivamente no lo reconoce.

\- En primer lugar, sepa que podemos hacer un trato. - El hombre dijo todavía con su sonrisa en la cara. - Te calmas y nadie sale lastimado.

Sin embargo, de hecho Lin no pudiera escucharlo, parecía amenazada por el aura que emanaba del cuerpo del otro, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en atacarlo. Tan rápido como antes, ella fue hacia él preparando un golpe que atravesaría el cuerpo del jotun. Eso si ella pudiera golpearlo.

Loki se desvió con demasiada facilidad y la bestia irracional golpeó el aire, ni sus ojos ahora verdes y dorados eran capaces de mantenerse al día con él.

\- Parece entonces que prefieres luchar. – Loki comentó casi susurrando al oído, al susto de la más joven.

La mujer trató de golpearlo de nuevo con fuerza física y fuerza mental, pero era como si nada funcionara contra el "asgardiano" que nem parecio estar esforzándose. Lin sabía que la amiga siempre contenía su verdadero poder en sus luchas, si era consciente, estaría orgullosa de obligar a Loki a abandonar ese lado de su show.

El hombre la confundió con sus ilusiones y falsos ataques, siempre manteniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos en la blusa humana que llevaba, estaba jugando con ella. Hasta que en un momento la bestia algo más verde que al principio de la pelea creyó que fue capaz de golpearlo y sonrió victoriosamente. Un golpe en el estómago que parecía herir mucho a su oponente, después de todo ahora se encontró en el suelo algo encogido y doblado.

La bestia mantuvo su ego inflado, tanto que Loki podía jurar que el otro ojo verde también asumió el color dorado, lo que de una manera lo hizo curioso. ¿Ese color sería un segundo nivel de transformación? Interesante.

Lin se movió para golpearlo de nuevo y esto de hecho habría sucedido si el brazo con que ella golpeó a Loki anteriormente no había perdido completamente su fuerza, casi como si ya no fuera parte de su cuerpo.

\- Si pensaste claramente que sabrías que esto pasaría, Lin. - El jotun se puso de pie dejando la mentira, no sintió ningún dolor después de todo.

Loki era un mentiroso y manipulador, pero nadie podía decir que estaba equivocado. Le enseñó que los sentimientos la debilitarían, tal como lo hizo la ira ahora. Stark lo conocía como nadie y nunca lo tocaría en una pelea sin estar seguro de si estaba involucrado en un hechizo protector o no. Lin tiene los ojos demasiado atentos para caer en un truco tan tonto, pero esa bestia no pensó tanto.

Ella lo golpearía más tarde porque él se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, si ella podía recordar lo que pasó.

La mujer cada vez más vencida por la furia gruñó hacia él a medida que avanzaba, el suelo llegó a temblar ante su poder, pero Loki no se sintió intimidada en absoluto. Su propio poder contenido era tan aterrador como el de ella.

Pepper y Sam arriba miraron la calma en la cara del hermano de Thor con la confusión más sincera, las actitudes del Jotun no tenían sentido. No es que lo hicieran normalmente. Pero el nivel de poder de Loki nunca pareció igualar al de el rubio y ahora parecía casi superior, en ese momento ambos no sabían si lo apreciaban o comenzaron a preocuparse.

En un gesto defensivo del dios, el cuerpo de la mujer fue lanzado una vez más hacia la pared, pero esta vez no pudo resistirse, se rompió y cuando la ola de poder de Loki dejó de golpearla el sol brilló sobre su cabeza. Estaba afuera, a metros de donde estaba la arena. Su mente cayó antes que la suya, todas las lesiones resultaron más graves de lo que deberían ser, él estaba en su cerebro, impidiendo que su regeneración actuara tan rápido como debería.

"¡Vamos, levantate!" - El orden del jotun sonaba en su cabeza, pero la verdadera Lin, aunque nadie se diera cuenta, no estaba allí para escuchar.

La atención de los periodistas que intentaron incesantemente saber un poco más sobre los rumores de un nuevo vengador y que estaban en la entrada de la base fue atraída con lo ruido de la explosión causada por la ruptura de la pared. Los titulares y grabaciones no tardaron mucho en comenzar.

Loki caminó lentamente desde el interior de la arena, observando el estado de perturbación de la más joven que ahora agarró su propio cabello rugiendo fuerte como si sintiera mucho dolor. No fue la asgardiana la que lo causó, sino que estaba de nuevo en una lucha interna. Tal vez Lin trató de suprimirlo o las voces trataron de ayudar sólo para variar.

A medida que el dios se acercaba más agonizado la bestia parecía, pero no tendría piedad, quería forzarla a reaccionar, a luchar con todo lo que tenía, quería poner a prueba su poder. El hombre quería saber si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocupar el lugar reservado para ella delante del universo. Le gustaba lo que veía, ella era como una joya lista para ser cortada.

Cuando llegó a la mujer ella se levantó rápidamente, su posición de batalla no era muy inteligente, diferente de la que usó contra la She-Hulk, el monstruo no trazaba rutas de estrategia, actuadas por instinto. Loki hizo una nota mental de enseñar más tarde a su chica a abrumarlo, para que ella no se fuera de control de nuevo. La bestia no hizo mucho tiempo para atacarlo de nuevo.

El hijo de Odín detuvo un golpe de pierna con una sola mano, los dos se movieron con gran velocidad, pero para él era como si estuviera siendo tan fácil que una expresión aburrida y burlona le apareció en la cara. Esa pierna ya no se movería.

La mujer miró hacia abajo gruñendo, el piso debajo de los dos estaba roto y sin embargo fue como si sólo ella atacara, eso la indignaba profundamente, los ojos de él la llamaban débil y esta fue definitivamente la última de sus características. Pero antes de que pudiera tomarse la molestia de atacar basado en la ira como lo hizo anteriormente Loki hizo su primer movimiento de ataque y golpeó suavemente la pierna y el brazo restantes.

Lin cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas. Murmurando furiosamente y agitando su baúl todavía queriendo aplastarlo, una bestia irracional como Hulk resultó ser su resultado final.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien. Cuando controlas esa potencia por completo, se va a poner aún mejor. - Loki murmuró sólo para que ella escuchara mientras miraba a los humanos filmándolos desde lejos, eso fue malo. - Tómese el tiempo que necesite para volver a la normalidad. - Puso su mano en la frente, sin dejar que lo muerda no importa cuanto lo intente. - Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Entonces el dios de las travesuras usó otro de sus largos hechizos para ponlo fuera su ira y sacar a Lin del fondo de su inconsciente, como humana podía tomarse unos días para despertar ahora que ella había cerrado los ojos y relajada, pero él esperaba pacientemente a su lado. El jotun con ella en su regazo buscó una manera de volver a la arena, ahora con todo su poder debidamente controlado y oculto. Aparentemente no le importaba lo que la gente pensara, pero pensar que más tarde podrían molestar a su chica lo molestó.

Pepper apareció poco después cuando subió las escaleras tan bien diseñado, Sam emergió y desapareció tan rápido que Loki no tuvo tiempo de molestarse con su presencia, seguramente el Capitán América estaba ahora abajo tratando de despertar a su compañera.

\- ¿Debo empezar a preocuparme por mi integridad física? – La sra. Stark preguntó en un tono sarcástico cansado, la hija de su difunto marido y lo Jotun parecían una amenaza potencial real para el mundo, pero no sentía el más mínimo deseo de alejarse de la primera.

\- Estoy seguro de que podrás esconderte si intenta matarte. - Loki comentó como una sonrisa en su cara.

Pepper tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer sobre lo que pasó, su orgullo no detenía su lengua y ahora la jotun que odiaba tanto era una caja de información mientras era una niña curiosa. Definitivamente los malos hábitos de Tony estaban impregnados con ella.

\- ¿Qué era esa cosa que emanaba de ti? Sabes, he conocido a algunos seres muy poderosos, pero esta es la primera vez que siento eso.

\- Nunca has conocido seres con poderes mentales. - El otro respondió mientras ambos subían las escaleras de vuelta a la zona superior. - Básicamente nuestros dones influyen en el terror para aquellos que no pueden usar escudos mentales. - Loki decidió que iba a decir parte de la verdad.

\- ¿Una forma de intimidar al enemigo? Buena técnica. – El jotun no estaba interesado en los cumplidos de la otra por lo que no se molestó en continuar el tema. - No parecías preocupado por lo que pasó allí abajo, estás peleando demasiado bien. No entiendo, ¿por qué te derrotaron fácilmente en las batallas que los Vengadores conspiraron contra ti?

\- Porque no intenté ganar.

Loki continuó caminando, ignorando el hecho de que la señora Stark se quedó atrás mirando con suspicaz. Él siempre controlaba las situaciones lanzando verdades y mentiras en el viento, la que en particular sólo Lin lo sabía, no porque el jotun dijera, sino porque ella se dio cuenta por sí sola no hace mucho tiempo. A Loki le gustaba dejar a gente como Pepper confundida, así que tal vez ella confiaría un poco más en el hijo adoptivo de Odín si creyera esa verdad.

Con el andar elegante suelo, los ojos verdes no tardaron mucho en llegar a una de las pocas zonas de confort de ese lugar. Puso el cuerpo de su amigo en el acogedor sofá y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenía sus ojos marrones y dorados abiertos, observándolo.

\- Algo me dice que no deberías estar despierto ya. - Lo jotun comentó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ella cada día era más fuerte.

Lin simplemente murmuró algo incomprensible en respuesta, agitando sólo su rostro porque todavía era demasiado pronto y los movimientos de su cuerpo no habían regresado. Loki observó con cierta diversión la indignación que soltó de su mirada y luego para su sorpresa una ilusión proyectada sobre ella, levantándose en su forma y moviéndose libremente. La proyección de Lin cruzó sus brazos, mirando a su yo original con una ceja arqueada.

\- Un hechizo de parálisis, ¿de verdad? - Casi se ríe de sí misma.

Loki analizó la ilusión al descubrir que estaba bien hecho incluso demasiado para alguien que usó el truco tan pocas veces, a pesar de los defectos y la dificultad notable en mantenerlo visible, que fue una mejora muy grande..

\- Las emociones te han cegado. - Jotun simplemente dijo.

\- Oh, por supuesto. ¿Y de quién fue la brillante idea para obligarme a enfrentarme a la She-Hulk? - La imagen falló, casi desapareciendo - Yo no estaba listo para luchar contra ella, Loki. - Por un momento fue casi posible ver alguna verguenza en su rostro.

Lin en los últimos días luchó por hablar sólo en inglés, trató de mezclarse con la gente normal y hablar asgardiano no ayudaría ahora. La mujer de alguna manera parecía molesta, como si estuviera herida por las acciones de su amigo, pero la que mejor la conocía sabía que no le importaba mucho lo que pasó.

\- Si no supiera nada mejor, diría que estás esperando una disculpa. – Loki habló con calma con una sonrisa pícara todavía en su rostro. - Está desarrollando bien las expresiones. - Alabó.

Stark sonrió un poco, relajando sus hombros mientras sentía un poco de firmeza en sus piernas hacia atrás. Nunca tuvo que preocuparse demasiado por mantener rastros en su rostro que no reflejaban sus sentimientos, a pesar de que ya llevaba máscaras sociales cuando se vio obligada a interactuar con los humanos en su cautiverio, pasó la mayor parte de su vida sólo con la compañía de jotun y no tenía ganas de mentirle, pero ahora que otras personas querían estar a su lado la necesidad de nuevas máscaras sociales permanentes surgidas. Comencé a extrañar ser ignorado por todos y todo.

\- Vamos, amigo, ayúdame a sentarme. - La ilusión dijo en un tono de risa, Loki no se opuso a la petición y caminó hacia el cuerpo de l humana levantando lo suficiente como para que pudiera mantenerse en equilibrio.

La Lin original tenía una expresión cansada, como si tratara muy duro de mantener los ojos abiertos, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, dejando sus brazos caídos junto a su cuerpo y balanceándolos sólo con la fuerza que todavía tenía en su torso. Era casi como si estuviera anestesiada, hasta que sus labios se movieron lentamente mientras respiraba.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Sólo acércate un poco.

El "asgardiano" aunque sospechoso se acercó. El balanceo del brazo derecho se hizo más rápido. Ella lo miró a los ojos, arrancando ese aire perdido que a veces emanaba cuando él la miraba fijamente y que Stark seguramente usaría contra Dios tarde o temprano. Lin se impulsó al lado izquierdo y Loki apenas vio su mano con los dedos perdidos viniendo hacia él, golpeando tu cara.

\- Te merecías algo mejor que eso. - Incluso mareada y sin la mayoría de los movimientos, susurró, cayendo con parte de su rostro directo al sofá. La gran marca roja en la cara del amigo travieso provocó su risa, ya que se permitió cerrar los ojos y descansar.

\- Puedes estar seguro de eso. – Loki respondió acariciando el punto ardiente en su cara, pero a pesar de que no podía ver que no estaba enojada ni nada por el estilo, parecía un poco melancólico. La extrañaría cuando ella muriera.


	10. Ella parece rota

La Capitán Marvel estaba en las antiguas ruinas de un pueblo que había sido olvidado durante mucho tiempo, en compañía de Jane Foster, mismo que ella creía que la mujer no debía estar allí. La frágil humana estaba en la etapa avanzada de un cáncer maligno cuyos meses atrás dejó de luchar. Sabía que no se recuperaría y más que nada no deseaba pasar sus últimos momentos de vida en un hospital.

Fue a través de su instancia e investigación que Jane encontró ese lugar. Un informe de hace más de veinte años le llamó la atención, en el que una simpática reportera habló de algunos objetos antiguos que fueron encontrados misteriosamente por los residentes de la región. Pero resulta que tales objetos contenían símbolos que no eran de la tierra, así como extrañas focas que los envolvían como si estuvieran allí para los proteger de un terrible mal. Mientras exploraba más la región, descubrió estas ruinas y llamó a la Capitán porque no estaba lo suficientemente loca como para entrar en extrañas catacumbas sola.

Habían pasado unas horas las que estaban allí abajo, leyendo las historias contenidas en las paredes, tratando de entender sus significados y maravillados con las muchas curiosidades que la gente antigua contaba.

Había dibujos de plantaciones y estaciones, sobre oro y piedras preciosas, amigos y enemigos de ese pueblo, del gran y próspero reino que estaban antes de que fueran destruidos repentinamente... Las ruinas se encontraban en el sur de Chile, pero en los primeros dibujos contaban historias sobre Wakanda y cómo ambas tribus se habían unido mucho antes de que el vibranium cayera allí, contaban leyendas sobre la Atlántida y cómo una gran desgracia cayó sobre ella cuando conquistadores trataron de tomar la joya más preciada que tenían, también contaron sobre lo antiguo Egipto y cómo las tres pirámides más importantes fueron construidas con la ayuda de tal joya. Las paredes decían que la gente de Atlantis prefería morir que entregar la piedra preciosa y que afortunadamente este antiguo reino logró recuperar la joya y traerla aquí sin que los invasores lo supieran.

No fue muy difícil imaginar lo que le pasó a esta civilización si lo que las imágenes dijeron era verdad. Jane y la Capitán se preguntaron si la joya fue llevada realmente a Africa cuando este reino fue destruido o si tales invasores lograron robarla. También se preguntaban cómo cuatro reinos tan lejanos podían comunicarse y llegar al territorio del otro tan rápidamente.

Las mujeres ya estaban a muchos metros por debajo de la superficie. Caminando muy lentamente por respeto a Jane que llevaba incluso un cilindro de oxígeno por la dificultad para respirar que ella sentía.

Más adelante las imágenes terminaron y un portal grande, bien tallado y destruido, los llevó directamente a lo que parecía ser una gran sala real. La Capitán erigió la gran piedra que bloqueó parte del camino, esperando a que Jane pasara.

En ese lugar poco podía ser visto por la humana, pero para una entre los más fuertes vengadores era uno de los lugares más hermosos que ya puede ver. Las plantas extrañamente diferentes todavía crecían donde parecían haber sido programadas antes para brotar, en armonía con el medio ambiente y sin tratar de apoderarse del espacio, el agua fluía silenciosamente de una pequeña fuente y poco se podía ver de las pinturas exhibidas desde ese lugar. En el centro de todo esto había un trono, tal vez la pieza más llamativa de la habitación: imponente y grandiosa, estaba hecha visiblemente para que un poderoso comandante se sentara sobre ella.

\- Parece que Asgard siempre tiene una conexión con mis hallazgos. – Jane murmuró en un tono divertido cuando se enfrentó a la figura rota de Odín en parte de la construcción colapsada.

\- A estas personas no parece gustar mucho a los asgardianos. – La capitán comentó señalando algunos de los pocos dibujos visibles en las paredes, en los que el Padre de Todos fue retratado como un monstruo temible y destructivo, alguien cuyo nombre era el protagonista de sus historias de terror.

Después de una pequeña investigación por parte de la región llegó a la conclusión de que no había nada más que ver en ese lugar, los otros pasajes fueron bloqueados y aunque fue posible eliminar las piedras que impedían que ambos siguieran avanzando, los corredores después de ellos se habían derrumbado hace mucho tiempo.

Jane fotografió los antiguos escritos de un lenguaje desconocido, incluso la Capitán parecía profundamente curiosa saber lo que ese reino dejó grabado en sus paredes.

La humana tosió con un poco de agonía, sus pulmones se contrajen duro para obligarla a respirar de nuevo. Todo el mundo pensaba que era una mala idea para ella estar allí abajo, pero nadie impediría que esa mujer termine su vida como más le gustaba.

La capitán la sostuvo en su regazo, con cuidado, sensibilizando un poco por el estado frágil y enfermo en que Foster estaba. Ella no estará entre los vivos por mucho tiempo, tal vez un gran descubrimiento en estas ruinas la hará un poco más alegre y eso ayudaría mucho. La más fuerte la llevó en el camino de regreso a la superficie, volando en lugares cuyo paso no era tan estrecho y cuando llegaron a la superficie ambos tenían sólo una certeza, había algo muy grande escondido en los secretos detrás de ese lugar.

(...)

\- ¿Por qué siempre estoy entre los últimos en ser informado sobre las noticias de este lugar? – James Rhodes, la War Machine, preguntó en un tono juguetón, mientras tenía su entrada permitida en la casa de su difunto amigo Stark.

Pepper sonrió a la ligera cuando llegó para saludarlo, no fue intencional haber dejado a un lado al patriota, sólo que últimamente estaba demasiado distraída para recordar ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿De qué noticias estamos hablando? - La pelirroja preguntó sin estar seguro de lo que debe decir.

\- Sobre el nuevo vengador! – El hombre parecía emocionado - El que se parece a Hulk y que todo el mundo está comentando!

Lin estaba siendo un tema muy presente en sus pensamientos en las últimas semanas. Pero... ¿la gente ya estaba difundiendo rumores sobre Stark?

\- ¿Ya están hablando de ella? - Pepper suspiró, comenzando a caminar después de hacer un simple gesto que en silencio le pidió al otro que la siguiera. - Los medios de comunicación nunca pierden el tiempo...

\- No son sólo los medios de comunicación. - James se rió suavemente - Hasta que el gobierno quiere más información, el ministro vino a mí esta mañana preguntando si sabía algo.

\- ¿Y por eso estás aquí? - La pelirroja parecía irónico mientras hablaba.

\- ¿No puedo visitar a una vieja amiga? - El patriota bromeó, fingiendo ser inocente, era obvio por qué estaba allí.

Se oyó una explosión en el fondo mientras descendían hacia el antiguo lugar de trabajo de Tony Stark, lo que con razón preocupaba a James, ¿por qué alguien estaría jugando en ese lugar?

\- Si quieres conocerla, necesito pedirte primero que no tengas miedo. - Pepper comentado con calma y ahora en el fondo se podía escuchar un ruido extintor de incendios.

\- ¿Es una especie de monstruo?

\- No. - La pelirroja sonrió nerviosamente, sin saber cómo decírselo. -Pero lo que vas a ver es increíble, se parece mucho a Tony.

Viernes no tomó mucho tiempo para abrir la puerta del gran laboratorio cuando los dos llegaron allí y las voces se podían escuchar en el fondo, pero James no las reconoció. Había chatarra vieja y equipo esparcidos por todas partes, lo que dificultaba el paso de ambos. Las cosas estaban muy desorganizadas y algo polvoriento, así. Nadie había entrado allí desde que Tony se fue, con diferencia, era el lugar en el mundo que más se parecía al ingeniero y mover las cosas lugar estaba casi prohibido, como si fuera a volver de otra misión y discutir con aquellos que se atrevieron a perturbar el orden de su precioso refugio de paz. Pero el Stark no va a volver. Así que después de pensar un poco Pepper terminó dejando que Lin trabajara allí.

Iron Man era un símbolo tan importante para la gente como lo era el Capitán América en su época, alguien que hizo creer a la gente que no importa cuán grande sea el mal, el bien siempre subirá en igual tamaño. Un humano que fue capaz de luchar con extraterrestres y ganar sin dejar el buen humor a un lado, alguien que cautivó el afecto de miles de millones de personas con el paso de los años, alguien muy criticado y contradicho, pero con el que nadie podía igualar.

El mundo extrañaba mucho a Tony Stark, incluso su mayor rival lo traería de vuelta si pudiera, porque incluso sus enemigos ganaron un gol de vida al oponerse a él. Un villano generalmente pierde mucho tiempo pensando en cómo destruir al héroe, pero no piensa en lo que sucederá después de que tenga éxito. "Finalmente lo maté! Genial, pero ¿qué hago ahora?"

La gente todavía pregunta por qué Loki aún no ha matado a Thor.

La gente necesitaba de los Vengadores para se sintieran seguros y esperanzados. Tony hizo creer a la gente que era posible reírse frente al mal y ponerse de pie, pero sin él muchos comenzaron a perder esa motivación, después de todo, ¿cuántos humanos había en el grupo? ¿Cuántos de ellos no tenían ningún tipo de poder especial? O incluso entre los super poderosos, ¿cuántos obtuvieron sus dones porque los crearon por su cuenta?

Clint no era exactamente un buen ejemplo para la gente, su pasado lo mantuvo alejados de un ideal a seguir.

Pero fue entonces que un comentario de la Bruja Escarlata generó lo que está sucediendo en el presente, cuando los otros vengadores fueron presentados a la hija de Tony, Wanda se dio cuenta de la forma en que todos la miraban y se reían de sus comentarios sarcásticos. "Miran a la chica, pero ven a Stark." Ella dijo sonreír, parecía ver lo mismo "Me gustó, es como si mantuviera viva su presencia".

Lin no se sintió cómoda con la idea que todo el mundo apoyaba, pero al final estaba intentando. Fallando miserablemente, pero intentándolo.

Los Vengadores querían que se convirtiera en la Iron Girl. "Aparentemente ni siquiera puedo elegir mi nombre en clave de heroína." Lin se quejó molesto, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo de lado "¿Por qué Iron Girl? No soy tan joven."

Loki no hizo comentarios en el día, lo que no era necesariamente algo malo ya que Lin no aceptaría actuar como heroína si él estaba en contra. La gente a veces estaba molesta porque la opinión de Jotun parecía ser la única que importaba.

"Soy más como un monstruo destructivo que va a arruinar el mundo que una Iron Girl, pero puedo jugar con lo buen lado por un tiempo si quieres." Ella respondió eso cuando Pepper le preguntó sobre su verdadera voluntad de ser un vengador.

"La idea era entrenarla por ahora." Loki comentó cuando le sorprendieron las dudas "No salvar el mundo, todavía".

Luego estaban, cuando James y la pelirroja llegaron, Loki estaba comiendo una manzana acostada descuidadamente en un sofá, con su torso descansando sobre las piernas de Peter mientras el más joven le mostraba con entusiasmo sus cómics sobre Thor y sus aventuras y masajeó al asgardiano. La hermana pequeña de Lin estaba trabajando en sus propios proyectos completamente divertida y feliz de tener gente agradable para hacerle compañía..

\- Eso es ridículo, no hablo así. - Lo dios comentó mientras leyó una de las escenas cómicas de Loki. - Y eso tampoco es lo que pasó.

James miró a la señora Stark con una ceja arqueada, como para preguntar desde cuando esos dos eran amigos.

\- Peter está constantemente al lado de los dos desde que se enteró de que no conocían Al Señor de los Anillos. Ella se rió a la ligera. - Estás tratando de pasarles todo tu conocimiento nerd y creo que les agrada. Robaron toda la atención del chico y de la Morgan.

El patriota siempre tendría miedo de mantener a Loki cerca, como cualquier otra persona inteligente, pero eran tiempos de paz, la gente siempre cometió el error de bajar la guardia en momentos como este. James todavía se preguntaba qué era tan sorprendente sobre el misterioso y supuesto nuevo vengador para que incluso el joven Spider-Man se tranquilizar e simpatizar con el jotun.

Fue entonces cuando una de las armaduras de Iron Man salió de la pila de máquinas en las que se había caído, todo sucio de grasa, rayado y visiblemente viejo por ser un modelo viejo, pero todavía de pie y luchando por mantenerse erguido. Se acercó al grupo de personas con toda esa superioridad que Tony Stark siempre pareció mostrar, dejando al patriota unos tonos más pálidos. El modelo tradicional rojo y dorado parecía caer incluso chispas, probablemente el impacto esta vez ha sido algo más severo.

\- Dios mío... - James exclamó asustado - Siento que estoy viendo un fantasma!

\- Verdad? - La voz robótica proveniente de la armadura fingió tener miedo también, mientras abría la visera del casco y miraba a mi alrededor; - Sólo veo humanos y Loki robando mi manzana. – Lin frunció el ceño a su amigo cuando había terminado de hablar. Él a su vez sólo la miró y dio un gran mordisco a la fruta con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, estaba demasiado cómodo con el masaje para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

James se rió de nerviosismo mientras la veía salir de la vieja armadura con la ayuda de las máquinas de laboratorio y se adenó hacia él de la manera torpe que ella inconscientemente siempre lo hizo. La mujer lo miró con recelo, analizándolo, lo que terminó haciendo al hombre aún más incómodo. Finalmente, respiró profundamente, relajando la expresión y acercándose a él con sus dedos metálicos, plenamente consciente de la mirada ansiosa de Pepper. Lin todavía se estaba adaptando a la colusión con los humanos.

\- Lin Stark. - Ella se presentó cuando él le tomó de la mano, en su rostro se guardó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Hija de Tony? - El patriota miró a la pelirroja como para culparla por todavía sin saber nada, olvidando soltar su mano. - Wow... - Volvió a enfrentarse a la más jóven frente él. - Es un placer conocerle. - Lo dije honestamente. - Soy James Rhodes, tu padre era un gran amigo mío.

\- Eres la War Machine, ¿no? - Ella cuestionó un poco sorprendido, mientras que suavemente tirando de su mano hacia atrás. - Leí sobre ti en algunos archivos que tomé prestado de la shield. - Lin caminó hacia la armadura manteniendo su mirada en el hombre que acababa de conocer.

\- ¿Lo hizo prestado? - James se estaba divirtiendo internamente con su forma de hablar.

\- A Pepper no le gusta que diga que lo robé. – La chica no parecía importarle la expresión de censura que obtuvo de la pelirroja, ella acaba de empezar a meterse con el casco de la armadura que era de donde venían las chispas, reparándola con la ayuda del equipo que tenía.

El patriota podía ver a Tony en sus pequeñas acciones, era como si ella le robara por completo su atención, no de una manera completamente buena, engañando sus instintos haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente la amenaza que estaba sentada a tan pocos metros de distancia. Si no tuvieras la guardia tan baja, pensarías que lo haría a propósito.

\- Creo que él puede ayudarte con la armadura, Lin. - comentó Pepper. - El modelo que usa no es muy diferente del que tienes.

\- ¿Ayuda en qué exactamente? - James preguntó en duda, por lo general no era capaz de enseñar nada a los vengadores obstinados.

\- Ella sstá aprendiendo a volar. - La pelirroja sonrió en el costado, hubo algunos momentos divertidos en sus recuerdos de la época en que Tony estaba empezando a convertirse en Iron Man. Rhodes inmediatamente entendió los problemas, las cosas rotas alrededor también decían mucho, así que simplemente asintió con la asintonía y se acercó a la más joven Stark sin darse cuenta de que el ojo vigilante de Loki caía sobre él.

Lin se ocupó del problema de la armadura como si hubiera pasado por cosas similares cientos de veces, parecía ser tan natural para ella como respirar y después de todo, ese modelo de armadura en sus manos era sin duda uno de los de Tony que sobrevivió. El humano quedó impresionado con la facilidad que presentó para entender la tecnología de alguien como su padre. Cuando James se acercó al cuerpo de la chica, ella frenó y tembló ligeramente, una reacción ya tan restringida que sólo el asgardiano notó.

El papel necesitaba mantenerse por ahora.

\- ¿Puedes mostrarme lo que estás haciendo? Tal vez entonces pueda encontrar el error.

\- Por supuesto, Sargento, estoy en sus órdenes. - Ella le mostró su mejor sonrisa sarcástica y caminó con su casco correctamente fijado al soporte en el que estaba la armadura, y luego lo reemplazó.

Rhodes obviamente notó las cicatrices en su cuerpo desde que la vio por primera vez, pero no dijo nada. Primero porque sabía que podía devolver un trauma a sus pensamientos y segundo por su ropa, una camisa negra que dejó gran parte de sus brazos y pecho para mostrar, junto con una simple pantalones negra: mostraron que la mujer no se preocupaba por su apariencia, ella tenía un aire de superioridad inquebrantable, caminaba por la habitación de una manera torpe pero con el aspecto de una reina. Sus marcas sólo decían sobre su fuerza, el patriota tenía la experiencia suficiente para darse cuenta de que la piedad era lo último que deseaba de él.

Las máquinas la ayudaron a equiparse de nuevo y sólo se necesitaban unos segundos para que Pepper y James volvieran a tener la impresión de ver a Tony Stark caminando por el laboratorio. La pelirroja, por cierto, también estaba sentada en el sofá junto a las otras dos, esperando ansiosamente lo que iba a venir.

\- Vamos. - James le pidió a la joven Stark, todavía le resultaba extraño que ella estuviera usando tecnología tan antigua y no la nanotecnología disponible. - A ver.

Se escucharon risas en el fondo y, ante el desacuerdo del patriota, vinieron de Loki.

\- Todos estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí. - Dijo.

\- Ella no lo logrará... - Peter estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Deberías rendirte, Lin. - Incluso Pepper te degradó.

Rhodes parecía perdido mirándolos en ese momento, esa gente estaba allí para encayar en su camino? De acuerdo, venir de Loki no fue una sorpresa, pero Peter y Pepper también la desalentaron, eso fue inesperado.

Lin hizo su intento, balanceándose en el aire con dificultad, logrando aguantar poco más de un minuto, pero pronto cayendo a la izquierda de una de las muchas otras máquinas presentes allí. El robot que lo acompañaba le salpicaba una gran cantidad de dióxido de carbono mientras todavía estaba inactivo, al igual que lo hacía las otras veces, después de todo su función todavía era apagar incendios. Internamente Stark se preguntó cómo Tony nunca había perdido la paciencia con esa cosa y la desmanteló.

Rhodes no pasó mucho tiempo para ver el error, la posición que Lin solía usar para levantarse era diferente de lo que la armadura requería. Un defecto tan simple, pero uno que nadie parecía notar.

\- Sólo tienes que cambiar tu postura. - Indicó, y cuando vio lo que su atención estaba en él, mostró cómo debía mantener el cuerpo. - ¿Viste eso? – James se movió un poco, como para mostrarle cómo hacer para llegar a otras posiciones.

\- ¿Y crees que eso va a hacer algo bueno? – Loki preguntó en su tono venenoso típico – Ya hemos dicho, ella no puede.

\- Pero ¿por qué este tipo está aquí?! - Rhodes casi gritó, ya enojado. Y pensar que momentos antes consideraba que tal vez no era tan desagradable telo alrededor.

Lin de nuevo se puso de pie, sin mostrar si esos comentarios realmente le molestaban. Intentó de nuevo teniendo en cuenta las instrucciones. Stark aprende muy rápidamente, especialmente cuando tiene a alguien que ver como se hace, tanto que a veces Peter se divertía diciendo que su ojo de oro era en realidad alguna variación de sharingan. Salió del suelo, permaneciendo en el aire más tiempo de lo habitual, sus ojos instintivamente buscaban a Loki y veían al expectante viniendo de él una sonrisa formada en su rostro.

Stark se arriesgó a moverse e incluso con dificultad logró encontrar una manera de combinar sus acciones con los gestos que la armadura necesitaba para permanecer en el aire, no era tan difícil para ella como caminar correctamente después de todo. Lin trató de volar a través de la zona libre del laboratorio, con especial cuidado de no chocar con nada más. Le gustaba la sensación, cada vez más asombrada de lo lejos que podía llegar y ser libre con sus propios talentos. No le llevó mucho tiempo regresar al suelo, saliendo de la armadura con muchos ajustes útiles en su mente para el prototipo de Iron Girl que pronto crearía.

La humana caminó hacia Loki y a pesar de las palabras que le llegaban, él la miraró como si ya supiera que podía hacerlo. Ella abofeteó al jotun en la parte posterior de la cabeza antes de recoger la manzana que todavía estaba en su mano, tomando un último bocado antes de tirarlo a la basura de la habitación, tomó el abrigo largo que hace horas fue arrojado en medio de la basura, lo vistió y volvió a acercarse al sofá mientras sus amigos se levantaban.

\- No está oscuro todavía, podemos ir a ese lugar de pizza que mencionaste, Peter. Los mocosos como tú tienen que alimentarse a menudo después de todo. - Loki se llevó para ella el par de gafas que Tony usaba antes de Lin olvidarse, viéndola ponérsela tan pronto como lo entregó.

\- ¿No sirve de nada ser mayor que tú? - Lo Spider-Man preguntó falsamente trastornado.

\- No mientras mi mente siga siendo la de una anciana. - Una sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios. - Vamos Spider mocoso, antes de que cambie de opinión y me encierro en este laboratorio. - Los dos caminaron hacia la salida con el Asgardian adoptado siguiéndolos de cerca, pero antes de que se fueran de hecho se volvió hacia los otros tres que se quedaron atrás. - Gracias Rhodes! Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. - Lin todavía se obligaba a mantener su sonrisa. - Adiós, pequeña. - Arruinó el pelo de su hermana y se dirigió a madre de ella. - No llames a la policía si tardamos demasiado en volver, Pepper. - Bromeó antes de desaparecer de la vista de los adultos mientras saludaba.

\- ¡Adiós, Pepper! ¡Adiós Rhodes! ¡Adiós Morgan! - Peter también se despidió antes de irse. No fue una sorpresa para nadie que Loki no se molestara en hablar con esa gente.

El silencio prevaleció mientras pasaron los segundos y el trío salió de la mansión, James miró inquieto, fue extremadamente extraño estar en medio de las creaciones que el amigo dejó en la Tierra, él mismo con cierta tristeza fue capaz de reconocer a la mayoría de ellos. Pero lo que les quitó la paz de sus pensamientos fue la forma en que hablaron con la hija de Tony y no sólo eso, sino también la conocida máscara de "está bien" que la chica estaba mostrando en su cara, ¿qué le hicieron a ese Stark?

Rhodes se preocupaba por lo mucho que se parecía a su padre. Tal vez el hábito de llevar el peso de los problemas del mundo sobre sus hombros era de alguna manera hereditario y era definitivamente malo, fue exactamente ese mismo hábito lo que hizo que Tony se fuera. ¿Fue realmente una buena idea convertirla en una vengador? El hombre podía ver cierta fragilidad en sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué le hablaste así? - James preguntó algo angustiado algo que Pepper ya esperaba escuchar de él.

La pelirroja suspiró, indicando que también dejaron el laboratorio dejando a la niña solo, se sentirían mejor afuera. Viernes encerró la casa de la "chatarra Stark" cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras y centraron su vigilancia en Morgan para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, sólo cuando estaban cerca de la sala de estar respondió la señora Stark.

\- Lin no es exactamente una persona normal. Nos pidió que hiciéyéyemos comentarios negativos en cada uno de sus intentos, dijo que así las voces en su cabeza dejarían de desalentarla y la animaran a hacer lo que todo el mundo dudaba. – La multimillonario se sentó en un sillón – No entiendo muy bien sus juegos de la mente, pero parece funcionar.

\- Ella parece rota.

\- ¿También te diste cuenta? - parecía sorprendida.

\- Tenías razón cuando dijiste que se parecía a Tony, tal vez se ve demasiado.

\- Me temo que van a tener el mismo final.


	11. Yo era muy tonto e inocente

~ Dos semanas después. ~

Si Loki fuera una persona amable, interferiría con el teatro que la chica Stark estaba haciendo. Era ridículo como todo el mundo creía en ella tan fácilmente y la rodeaba con sus buenas intenciones. Tal vez el vínculo de sangre con Iron Man no era necesariamente algo malo después de todo lo que proporcionaba la mayor parte de la confianza.

Querían ponerla en un pedestal y llamarla el ejemplo perfecto. Los vengadores eran realmente patéticos. Pero lo que más le intrigó fue que a veces ni él se daba cuenta de las mentiras de ella. Lo que significaba que o se estaba convirtiendo en una excelente mentirosa o que Lin estaba creyendo en su propia calumnia. La segunda opción era realmente muy mala.

Loki y ella nunca serían los buenos de un cuento de hadas, no son buenos y nunca hay un final feliz para los villanos. Son los monstruos a los que la gente teme, ambos tienen una naturaleza malvada que los arrastra al camino del mal incluso cuando tratan de seguir el bien. Nadie los amaría si supieran de la bestia que guardan dentro de sus almas, todos los dejarían a un lado de nuevo, viviendo para siempre a la sombra de algún héroe. Ya no se sentirán solos en el mundo mientras estén juntos.

El mayor problema era que tal vez sólo Loki encajaba en estas categorías. Sí, Jotun ya había planteado esa hipótesis, no estaba ciego en absoluto, no era difícil ver que Stark realmente se sentía bien con sus nuevos amigos. Vio el afecto que ella dirigió a Peter y Morgan, la atención especial que Pepper siempre ganó, el interés que Thor y Bruce despertaron, incluso la amistad que Rhodes y Clint ganaron. Tal vez su lugar estaba realmente con esa gente, pero Loki era demasiado egoísta para admitirlo. Siempre vaciló cuando surgió la idea de estar sola de nuevo.

En ese momento el jotun estaba vagando por las calles de la ciudad más cercana de Stark mansión, llevaba una bolsa de compras en la mano y estaba algo perdido, no es que lo admitiría a nadie. Había ciertos ingredientes raros en Asgard que algunos de sus hechizos necesitaban y que Midgard tenía que sobrar, por lo que vagaba entre los seres humanos en busca de estas especias. O tal vez fue porque yo también estaba aburrido. Lin se dedicaba mucho a construir la armadura de Iron Girl, no dejando el laboratorio por prácticamente nada y su presencia simplemente la distrae. En resumen, se estaba convirtiendo en un inconveniente. No es que la humana se hubiera quejado, pero casi voló todo el edificio por usar la mezcla quimica equivocado mientras charlaba emocionado con el príncipe, afortunadamente de que Viernes le advirtiera sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Después de eso Loki prefirió dejarla sola con sus máquinas. Está bien que esto fuera hace seis días, pero él no creía que su ausencia la molestara por completo, ambos tenían una conexión demasiado fuerte, sabían la distancia exacta que estaban el uno del otro y a veces incluso podían sentir lo que el otro estaba sintiendo.

Pepper había hecho una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada para Lin y era exactamente con ese pedazo de plástico que ahora usaba para pagar por lo que estaba interesado en comprar. Estos inventos humanos eran curiosos: una tarjeta que le permitiría comprar toda la ciudad, literalmente, si quisiera. Nunca los entendería.

Fue entonces que al pasar por un parque aislado "chispas" rodearon sus pies en un círculo perfecto en el suelo, las mismas chispas curiosas que le hicieron caer en picado durante treinta minutos seguidos cuando llegó junto a Thor para buscar a Odín en la Tierra en uno de sus pasados confusos. Así como esperaba que sucediera, el suelo debajo de sus pies desapareció y solo porque ya estaba advirtiendo, logró aterrizar donde apareció sin sufrir ningún daño.

Dondequiera que estuviera ahora, no era un mal lugar, despertaba mucho interés en Loki. Había docenas de libros antiguos alrededor, así como artefactos místicos en los que algunos incluso eran muy familiares para él.

\- Siento que debo informar que no hice nada malo esta vez. – Loki comentó con calma y algo divertido mientras buscaba al otro mago con sus ojos.

Stephen Strange era un ser verdaderamente intrigante, el más cercano a un rival que Loki podía tener entre los Midgardians. Alguien que tardó mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente dejando que el jotun viviera en la Tierra, no sin vigilancia constante, por supuesto. Pero, a pesar de todo, el hijo adoptivo de Odín simpatizaba con él, incluso pensó que podrían haber sido verdaderos amigos si Strange hubiera nacido en Asgard. Recordando que de nuevo esto no le impediría matarlo si tuviera que hacerlo.

\- ¿Es cierto? – El Doctor Strange estaba frente a una gran ventana, flotando con los ojos cerrados, manteniendo la espalda girada hacia la que acababa de traer al Sanctum Sanctorum.

Loki se acercó a los artefactos del hechicero con pasos confiados, llevando la arrogancia habitual. Esas cosas te interesaban, ¿sería muy difícil atraparlas sin que Stephen se diera cuenta?

\- Dime tus acusaciones de inmediato, a menos que prefieras que me haga perder el tiempo tratando de adivinarlas. - Una vieja máscara le llamó la atención y pronto fue a ella, observando sus detalles.

El otro hechicero apareció delante de él, viniendo de la dirección contraria a lo que era antes, pero esto no sorprendió al príncipe en absoluto. Ese no fue el primer protector de la realidad que se reunió, ya he estado en presencia de tantos que se acostumbraron a la extraña manera que tienen que ir de un lugar a otro.

\- ¿Cómo continuó tu mente con los recuerdos de las dos líneas de tiempo incluso después de viajar en el tiempo?

\- ¿Viaje en el tiempo? – Loki arqueó una ceja, el humano confirmó sus sospechas incluso sin saber, si estaba dispuesto a darle información entonces sería el dios dando las cartas. - ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hablar de este tipo de cosas conmigo, Strange? - Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro. - ¿No soy una amenaza potencial para tu amado planeta?

El manto de levitación se movió, acercándose al extraterrestre como si lo reconociera y le gustara su presencia.

\- Confieso que tampoco estoy seguro de que realmente quieras destruirnos a todos. Loki, ni siquiera deberías estar vivo. – Stephen hizo otra modificación en la realidad, trayendo filas y más filas de libros antiguos cerca de ambos. Uno de los libros apareció en sus manos. - ¿Por qué los antiguos protectores del ojo del agamotto te describieron como un amigo en Asgard? – Mostró los antiguos escritos en Asgardian a Loki, incluso había ilustraciones que mostraban al hijo de Odín muchos siglos más joven. – Dependiendo de su respuesta voy a decir si puedo hablar más sobre el cambio en el tiempo espacial.

Loki tomó el curioso libro, era típico de su antigua maestra hacer este tipo de cosas, pero no esperaba que ella dejara constancia para los mortales que su aprendiz, supuestamente asgardiano, no era una amenaza para su pueblo y que deberían darle la bienvenida voluntariamente, si alguna vez quisiera volver a ser uno de los protectores de la realidad.

\- Alanes realmente creía que yo volvería a usar esa capa, ella era realmente patética. – El manto se volvió a agitar, amenazando colgar en la parte posterior del extraterrestre, pero temeroso de ser rechazado por completo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Loki se encontró sentado en uno de los asientos del lugar, con Stephen flotando frente a él.

\- Cuéntame más. - El hechicero pidió y después de un profundo suspiro el hermano de Thor comenzó a contar una parte prácticamente olvidada de sus recuerdos.

"Hubo un día en que Thor y yo nos fuimos sin permiso para una aventura en un rincón muy peligroso de Asgard, obviamente la idea era suya y lo seguí porque sentía que él no volvería con vida de ese lugar si iba solo. El idiota del hijo legítimo de Odín y yo estábamos muy unidos, no nos alejamos el uno del otro por nada en el mundo, creo que ese era uno de los males de ser un niño. Estábamos tan conectados que otras personas incluso se preocuparon si veían a Thor solo en algún lugar y lo mismo conmigo, siempre pensaron que algo malo estaba sucediendo cuando eso sucedió. No es que estuvieran equivocados."

"De todos modos, lo que quiero decir es que en esa estúpida aventura era muy normal que Thor casi muriera para protegerme cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era una mala idea ir allí. Creo que fue la primera vez que lo vi tan cerca de ir a Valhalla y me asusté mucho de toda la sangre que él estaba perdiendo, hasta que me olvidé de la horrible bestia que nos estaba cazando. Cuando Odín apareció para salvarnos, puso fin al monstruo tan rápido... y estaba tan enojado conmigo, '¡Esto es tu culpa!', dijo, entonces debido a su ira, mientras Thor se estaba recuperando, me quitó mis poderes y se los envió a Midgard. Un castigo bastante cruel. Yo era demasiado joven, nunca podría sobrevivir aquí solo sin mis poderes, no cuando el que pensé que era mi padre despegó incluso mi resistencia asgardiana, o en el caso de un frost giant, y me hizo convertirme en un humano normal dejándome en cualquier lugar".

"Pero esa no fue la peor parte, Odin sabía que recuperaría mis poderes por mi cuenta porque vio cómo la fuerza dentro de mí estaba creciendo muy rápido a pesar de que no podía controlarlo, así que se puso La Máscara... Una herramienta diseñada para aspirar mis poderes a cero durante el tiempo que tomó hasta que Thor estaba completamente bien. Por cierto, la tienes almacenada allí con sus artefactos místicos, ahora recuerdo bien, definitivamente es ella, algún día quiero saber cómo la encontraste".

"No debería tener ni siquiera el equivalente a catorce años para ustedes terrícolas y me dejó aquí, solo, débil y tan asustado..."

"Creo que ese fue el día en que sentí el más temeroso de toda mi vida". Loki sonrió nostálgicamente mientras hablaba. "Caminé perdido en un bosque frío durante mucho tiempo, más aterrorizado a cada paso, mi cuerpo estaba tan agotado debido a la Máscara que sabía que no sobreviviría aunque mi oponente fuera un simple insecto venenoso. Me resistí durante casi un mes y luego cuando me desmayé por primera vez pensé que sería el final, pero me desperté de nuevo y ya no estaba en ese horrible exfoliante, estaba en una cama cómoda."

"Estaba tan feliz, pensé que Odín había cambiado de opinión y me había recogido, en Asgard el tiempo pasa más lentamente que en Midgard, así que no debería haber pasado muchos días. Pensé que todo estaba bien. Pero quien entró por la puerta de esa habitación no era asgardiano, era una mujer de aspecto joven con su capa de levitación en la espalda y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que La Máscara todavía estaba en mi cara".

"Era Alanes, el protector de la joya del tiempo de esa generación, una mujer tan amable y paciente que nadie se imaginaría la gigantesca cantidad de poder que escondía detrás de su sonrisa. Sin hacer preguntas me acogió, cuidó de mis moretones y me trató de la misma manera que trató a sus discípulos, siempre respetando mi silencio, a pesar de ser extremadamente comunicativa con cualquiera que quisiera hablar con ella. Sólo cuando volví a la aparición de una adolescente saldable me preguntó si quería continuar con su gente".

"Alanes era una mujer muy amable, no le importaba en absoluto el pasado de las personas que la acompañaban, incluso si eran asesinos y ladrones antes de conocerla. Le respondí que mi hogar no no me aceptaría de vuelta, no importaba cuánto quisiera regresar, no tenía a dónde ir, así que sí, me gustaría quedarme hasta que mi padre suspenda el castigo."

"La humano se convirtió en mi maestra y en poco tiempo gané prominencia entre sus alumnos, después de todo mi sangre era de una especie muy superior y nunca sería comparable a los demás. Pero esos eran tiempos de paz, yo era sólo el pequeño Loki travieso, no tenía un toque de maldad en mis acciones. Midgard se convirtió en mi hogar, Alanes era como una madre y sus otros estudiantes eran como hermanos menores."

"En ese momento no era nada de lo que soy hoy, admito que era muy tonto e inocente".

"Ya no me preocupaba por la Máscara, ya no necesitaba los poderes que usaba en Asgard, los trucos que aprendí eran mucho más interesantes y me robaban tan poca energía que no necesitaba los dones de un dios para realizarlos. Aunque no tenía el título de príncipe, en ese lugar me sentí muy admirado y respetado por el pueblo. Nunca me odiaron por ser mucho más poderoso, estaban felices de que yo estuviera con ellos, dijeron que la piedra estaría a salvo conmigo en el futuro, y luego juraron que serían leales a mí cuando me volví más fuerte que Alanes."

\- Probablemente usaría su poder para un mal tan pronto como te den la espalda. - Stephen comentó, pero estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Alanes era alguien que todos los magos de su generación conocían por el poder que poseía en su tiempo, ella era la más grande de todas las protectoras de la realidad. El Doctor Strange conocía muy bien la historia de la mujer y muchos creían que él sería el que la superara.

Y esa era la razón por la cual Loki no mintió esta vez, sabía que Stephen no le preguntaría al dios del engaño si no sabía todas las palabras que se suponía que debía decir. El Asgardiano adoptado era el mejor en la manipulación de la gente y el mago de la Tierra quería una razón para confiar en él, entonces Loki se lo daría. Strange debe haber estado demasiado desesperado para recurrir a él.

\- Así que parece que me conoces bien. Pero sucedió hace más de mil cuatrocientos años, yo era muy diferente. - Loki parecía más nostálgico. - Esa resultó ser una familia para mí, mucho menos complicada que la familia de Odín, pero me perdí a Asgard. Aunque aquellos que creía que eran sangre de mi sangre aparentemente se olvidaban de mí. Los años pasaban y no tenía más noticias de ellos.

"Pensé que Thor había muerto, después de todo eso fue la razón por la que fue exiliado, ¿no? Así que me sentí culpable, ¿cómo podría alguien que causó la muerte de su propio hermano ser digno de heredar el legado de un mago supremo?" – Los rincones de los labios de Stephen temblaban, como si contuviera la risa por tanta ironía detrás de esos hechos. "Oye! No te rías, hablo en serio, diferentes veces, pensamientos diferentes."

"Alanes se convirtió en madre para mí cuando continuaron los meses y un día me propuso que me quitara la máscara, dijo que estaba buscando una solución al objeto malvado en mi rostro desde que me encontró perdido en el bosque y que ahora la había encontrado. Tal vez ese fue su mayor error. Nos alejamos del pueblo, ella nos involucró con una barrera mística y me pidió que fuera fuerte porque el procedimiento dolería mucho, pero finalmente comenzó a hacer los hechizos que había aprendido precisamente para ayudarme con ese problema."

"Fue realmente un dolor terrible, pero no el más fuerte que he sentido, al menos."

"Después de quitarme la Máscara la arrojó a algún rincón de Midgard y me dio la capa de levitación para que pudiera regresar a nuestra casa sin que tuviera que llevarme, dijo que tan pronto como me recuperé, la capa sería oficialmente mía. Con respecto a la Máscara, ella es un objeto de máxima moderación, nadie destinado a ser arrestado por ella debería poder deshacerse de ella sin pagar con su vida, pero estaba muy feliz, me sentí libre después de tanto tiempo tener mi verdadera fuerza aspirado por esa cosa."

"Odín debe haber pensado que me habían matado quitándome el artefacto, así que vino a Midgard y no le preguntó absolutamente nada antes de que empezara a atacar a esa buena gente. Quería el que había terminado con la vida de su hijo, estaba haciendo justicia a su extraña forma".

"Cuando vi a Thor allí con vida, cuando vi a Odín que en ese momento pensó que era mi padre e incluso Frigga y Amora, estaba aún más alegre, pensé que venían a llevarme de vuelta a mi verdadero hogar. Tal vez fue más tarde en ese mismo día que comencé a sospechar que Asgard nunca fue mi lugar."

"Alanes me dijo que no estaban allí por algo bueno y que no debía ser forzado a luchar contra mi verdadera familia, aparte del hecho de que yo era demasiado débil para sobrevivir a la lucha. Me escondió antes de que pudiera responder o actuar e incluso sin saber dónde estaba, todavía la oí enfrentar a Odín".

"- Odín, protector de los nueve reinos. - Saludó cuando se acercó, no antes de alterar un poco la realidad hasta que quitó a cualquiera que perteneciera a su pueblo cercano al rey. - ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás lastimando a los inocentes de mi pueblo?

\- Cuidado con la forma en que hablas con mi padre, bruja. - El joven Thor advirtió con impaciencia, que estaba demasiado ansioso por enfrentarla. Odín se quedó en silencio.

\- Bueno, no soy una bruja. - Alanes sonrió insolentemente, no le importaban las formalidades – Yo soy la protectora de la realidad.

\- ¡Ese tipo de trabajo no existe! - El rubio bateó con impaciencia, estaba muy enojado."

"También pude ver después de un tiempo, incluso si todavía no sabía dónde estaba."

"- ¿Alguna vez has visto alguna falla en la línea que nos separa del multiverso por ahí?

\- No. - Respondió hosco.

\- ¡Eso significa que estoy haciendo un gran trabajo!"

"Fue una completa locura poner a prueba la paciencia de Odín, pero mi maestra sabía que él no la vencería en una pelea justa, ella no tenía ninguna razón para estar en lo más mínimo agradable con él."

"- Estamos aquí por Loki. - Frigga dijo visiblemente triste. - Solo danos el asesino y el cuerpo de mi hijo, así que nos iremos.

\- Mi heredero no está muerto, señora. - La maga respondió en voz baja.

\- ¿Tu heredero? - Odín habló por primera vez, parecía algo incrédulo.

\- Sí, tu hijo Loki estaba siendo entrenado por mí mientras te olvidaste de él aquí en la Tierra. - Ella cruzó los brazos detrás de su espalda."

"Creo que no necesito decirte lo que pasó después de eso, la imprudencia de Thor causó la batalla que hizo a Alanes tan memorable". La humana que derrotó a la familia real de Asgard solo, esa fue su fama si no recuerdo mal. Ella se negó a devolvérmelo, dijo que debía ser mi elección y que ni siquiera un dios la haría dar a uno de sus discípulos. Mi amo creía que esa gente sería mi perdición, que yo nunca sería feliz con ellos, ella podía ver una sombra cubriendo toda mi gloria".

"Cuando incluso Odín cayó delante de ella fue con un poco de pesar que regresé a mi casa con mis padres adoptivos y mi hermano, para mi madre, para Thor, para Amora y para esa gente. Sabía que si elegía quedarme, Asgard iría a la guerra con Midgard, así que me fui y me obligué a olvidar todo lo que pasé en la Tierra, un día después todo el mundo ya estaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, así que todo estaba bien".

"No tenía idea de lo acertada que estaba Alanes en ese momento y tampoco tuve más contacto con ella. Fue una salida tan repentina, ya no puedo decir lo que pasó aquí en Midgard después, pero mi maestra, aunque decepcionada, entendió mis motivos y desde entonces no uso los trucos que aprendí de ella. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que me enteré de lo mal que resultó y el peligro que corrí como su estudiante, es desafortunado que personas tan poderosas no puedan resistir las tentaciones que el destino les ofrece."

Sólo con la mirada en la cara del mago, Loki puede estar seguro de que creía en cada una de sus palabras, tal vez incluso ganando su confianza completamente cuando la capa de levitación se soltó del propietario actual y se agarró felizmente en la parte posterior del jotun.

(...)

\- ¿Una fiesta?

Pepper estaba en la compañía donde ahora es oficialmente dueña, analizando algunos proyectos y viendo los resultados de otros cuando Happy entró por la puerta de su oficina decidió hacerla aceptar su propuesta.

\- ¿Y por qué no? ¡Eso es lo que Tony haría con seguridad! ¡Hará una buena impresión en los medios de comunicación y para la gente! A todo el mundo le gusta una buena fiesta, aún más en patrones Satark en presentación para a la Iron Gril.

La pelirroja parecía considerar la sugerencia, por mucho que nunca hubiera apoyado plenamente a Tony en su vida como Iron Man, con Lin era muy diferente, su marido era sólo un humano, genio, playboy, multimillonario y filántropo, pero ella era... alguien simplemente inexplicable.

La chica antes de conocerla había resuelto el mayor problema de ser una heroína en su opinión, ya no era humana con debilidades mun mundizas, Pepper sabía que su cuerpo nunca le permitiría una muerte fácil. Lin ni siquiera podría lastimarse físicamente como le pasaría a cualquiera, esto hizo que la pelirroja no estuviera tan preocupada como cada vez que Tony Stark entraba en una armadura.

También estaba el hecho de que creció junto a alguien como Loki. A veces mirar a Lin le trajo el mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando miró a Thor por primera vez, como si incluso sin querer dejar que cualquier humano se sintiera inferior. Ella era como esas dos, tan poderosa y divergente. La mujer pensó mucho en cómo presentaría a la hija de su marido al mundo, una gran fiesta sin duda atraería la atención de la gente y pronto Lin tendría una buena imagen pública asociándola aún más con Tony Stark. Pero eso no la agradó completamente.

Fue precisamente esa pequeña parte humana de la nueva Stark lo que hizo que Pepper dudar en sacarla del anonimato y presentarla tan abiertamente al mundo. Así como Lin era una de las personas más fuertes que había conocido, también era una de las más débiles. La pelirroja vivió demasiados años con Tony para no identificar lo que su hija estaba haciendo, esa maldita máscara de "está bien" que su marido tan constantemente mantenía en su cara era el mismo que podía ver en la chica.

Lin esconde muy bien, pero está muy perturbada psicológicamente, tiene miedo de cada humano diferente que ve por delante, no, pensando bien que el miedo es una palabra débil, tiene pánico, terror y sin embargo sonríe cada vez que la situación implica que debe hacerlo.

Pepper oye el llanto cada vez que Lin se aísla en su habitación, la pelirroja sabe cómo se lava las manos hasta que sangran todo el tiempo después de que ella estrecha la mano de un extraño y los ataques de pánico continúan incluso si ella trata de esconder. Pero tan pronto como Strak reabre la puerta del dormitorio ella ya está "tranquila" de nuevo y por lo general no se aleja demasiado de Loki, su presencia parece hacerla sentir segura. Había tantas debilidades en sus acciones, exponerla al mundo humano de esta manera puede tener malas consecuencias.

\- No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea, Happy. No creo que esté lista para aparecer como Iron Girl.

\- ¿Y por qué no? ¡Tú mismo dices que casi nunca abandona el taller y el laboratorio, si está trabajando tan duro significa que la idea de salvar a otras personas no la desagrada! Estoy seguro de que puede dejar sus miedos a un lado por una causa mayor.

La pelirroja sabía que la vieja amiga volvería a encontrar razones para hacerla aceptar si uno de los empleados de la compañía no lo había interrumpido, entrando con gran urgencia en la oficina de la señora Stark.

\- ¡Señora! - Gritó, estaba un poco sudoroso y trató de recuperar el aliento por aparentemente haber corrido mucho allí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Happy preguntó defensivamente. - ¿Quién autorizó su entrada?

\- Lo siento, lo siento. - El secretario pidió al abrir una gran sonrisa. -¡Pero creo que la señora Stark necesita ver esto! - Llevó su teléfono a su jefe, mostrando un video en vivo de lo que estaba sucediendo en Las Vegas. - Los Vengadores han encontrado otra supuesta base de la nueva Hydra escondida en un casino. - Lo explicó como si fuera algo extraordinario.

\- ¿Y? - Happy no entendía lo que era tan bueno acerca de esa información, mientras que se inclinaba para ver también lo que el niño estaba mostrando. - Han encontrado bases como esta en todo el mundo.

Pero el hecho de que incluso Pepper contuviera la respiración en sorpresa y abrió mucho los ojos intrigaba al ex guardaespaldas de Iron Man. Mirando más de cerca puede ver un borrón, algo borroso rojo y dorado y cuando la cámara volvió a enfocar la razón de que todo ese asombro apareció. Había alguien con la armadura de Tony allí, caminando como él, gestando como él e incluso saludando a las cámaras.

\- Todos los periódicos hablan de ello. - El empleado comentó con tal alegría sincera que era visible para cada uno. - ¡Están diciendo que ha vuelto!

Tal vez Lin no tenga tanto miedo, tal vez una mayor interacción con la gente hará que vuelva a confiar en los humanos, y tal vez la idea de Happy no le hará tanto daño después de todo, eso es lo que Pepper pensó. El mayor problema siguió siendo el muchos "tal vez", sería bueno tener cierta certeza con respecto a la hija de Tony en momentos como ese.


	12. Eternidad nos destruirá

\- Los Vengadores accedieron al reino cuántico hace años y cambiaron la línea de tiempo. - Stephen le dijo tranquilamente al asgardiano. – Incluso si tuvieran razón al afirmar que para cada uno en el presente el pasado seguiría siendo el mismo, no contaron con el hecho de que lo que hicieron para deshacer el chasquido de los dedos de Thanos tendría el poder de alterar completamente el futuro de aquellos que no habían sobrevivido, cómo te sucedió cuando te dieron la oportunidad de escapar de la justicia de Odin. Puedo ir más allá y citar todos los nombres que se han salvado con la interferencia de Steve Rogers en su debido tiempo eligiendo vivir la vida que habría vivido si no hubiera sido congelado. Estamos viviendo en una paradoja constante y me temo que esto ha causado alguna mala reacción a la chica que liberaste.

\- Lin no ha tenido muchos buenos eventos en su vida, es necesario ser más específico.

Ahora fue Loki quien flotaba mientras Strange estaba sentado en el cómodo sillón, para gran insatisfacción de ambos el capa de levitación se negó a dejar a su antiguo propietario.

\- Había algo que ocultaba su presencia, como probablemente ya sabes. - El de ojos verdes arqueó una ceja como si dudara de cuánta información útil el otro hechicero podía ofrecerle. - Pero eso desapareció en el momento en que Tony chasqueó los dedos y se sacrificó, lo que dejó su ubicación y la verdadera identidad expuesta.

\- ¿Y por qué me importaría eso? - El hijo adoptivo de Odín parecía aburrido.

\- ¿No te importa en absoluto que la criatura más fuerte del universo esté disponible para cualquiera que piense en usarla para su propio beneficio? - El jotun se permitió reírse em diversión, mientras que el mago no alteró su expresión. Era un tanto admirable que el terrícola también notara quién ella es.

\- ¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo con ella? – Loki todavía no podía entender por qué, entre todas las personas en el mundo, Strange eligió recurrir a él, el dios manipulador de las trampas y el mal.

\- Puede que estés haciendo muchas cosas, pero no te veo destruyendo la Tierra, ni nada en verdad. -La esquina de los labios del mago terrano se levantó ligeramente. – Todo lo contrario, está ayudando a la chica a vivir juntos de la sociedad e incluso la llevó a la señora Stark, que junto a su hija es posiblemente la más cercana a una familia que Lin tiene aquí en este planeta.

\- Como si un simple humano pudiera entender mis planes. - Definitivamente ese hombre no tenía nada útil para decirte, estar allí fue una pérdida de tiempo. Loki se puso de pie y se deshizo del irritante manto con un fuerte tirón en su tela, esa cosa parecía un animal pequeño acorralado y encogido como si se sintiera mal por ser rechazado por alguien que consideraba digno. - Si me disculpas, - Empezó irónico - Tengo mucho más que hacer lejos de aquí.

Loki comenzó a irse con su habitual paseo arrogante y típico de alguien que piensa que es superior.

\- Sabes que estás muy lejos de tu dirección, ¿no? - Strange comentó como alguien que no quiere nada. - ¿Cómo piensas regresar a tu mortal?

El mago no vio cuando el otro desapareció, pero se sorprendió cuando apareció detrás de él, susurrando al oído.

\- Tengo muchos trucos.

Fue gracioso usar la manipulación de la realidad contra alguien como el protector de la realidad misma. Confundir los ojos de Stephen la habitación alrededor de ambos cambió y Loki reapareció desde la izquierda con su bolsa de especias en la mano, así como con un anillo de acceso en su dedo. No mostró ninguna duda para el terrícola cuando hizo una combinación de gestos tan bien conocidos por el otro, algunas imágenes de los primeros hechizos formados en sus manos y finalmente un portal apareció frente a la extraterreste, dándole acceso completo al parque en el que estaba antes de que el mago lo buscara.

Strange parecía genuinamente sorprendido, especialmente con la diferencia en la energía que el otro utilizaba para el hechizo y también por el color azulado que Loki mostraba en su poder mientras conjuía el portal, ella era completamente diferente de la naranja de los humanos.

\- ¿Te ves así porque todavía dudabas de que realmente estuviera en tu lugar como guardián? - Dio un paso en el portal. - Es tan patético como Alanes, Strange.

¿Cuán desesperado estaba Stephen Strange para pedir ayuda a uno de los enemigos más temidos de la Tierra? ¿Por qué no se volvió hacia ninguno de los vengadores? La poderosa Capitán, Wanda o el dios del trueno sin duda eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentar cualquier problema. Mantendrían a la portadora original de las joyas del infinito a salvo si ese fuera su miedo.

\- Eternidad nos destruirá. - Stephen confió antes de que Loki se fuera. – La interferencia en la línea de tiempo le atrajo y ahora nos castigará por lo que hicimos... Fue la chica quien le hizo notar nuestro error cuando estuvo expuesto a seres como él y tú eres el único además de mí lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con él que mantenía intactos los recuerdos de dos líneas de tiempo diferentes. Revelar estos hechos a cualquier otra persona sólo afectaría nuestra realidad más y aumentaría la urgencia de acabar con nuestro mundo.

Eso fue realmente interesante, no es que fueran nuevas noticias, pero la idea de que alguien necesitara la interferencia de Loki era muy agradable para el dios e inflar su ya gran ego. Y además, tal vez con alguien como ese mago a su lado, la gente se volvería menos sospechosa de cada uno de tus movimientos.

\- ¿Y cómo pretende detenerlo exactamente? - El portal se cerró antes de que el Asgardiano pasar definitivamente.

\- Sé dónde están todas las joyas del infinito.

Cuando el Doctor Strange pronunció esa simple frase Loki llegó a considerarlo un completo loco, el loco más loco que haya conocido. Decir... ¿por qué alguien en su sano juicio compartiría un secreto de tal importancia con uno de los seres menos confiables del universo?

¡Ni siquiera Thor haría algo estúpido como eso! San Odín, ¿cuál era el problema con ese humano?

\- Estás realmente desesperado. - El Agardian comentó, todavía ocultando la sorpresa que sentía. – Lo único que puedo decir en este momento es que usted es muy afortunado dado que yo ya estó trabajando contra esta entidad. - Sonrió un poco mezquino. - Pero si quieres mi ayuda, haremos las cosas a mi manera.

Poco después, Loki comenzó a explicar partes del plan que había estado formando en los últimos meses, por supuesto, Stephen solo fue informado de los pequeños detalles que realmente necesitaba saber, pero el hecho de trabajaren juntos no significaba nada más que teneren intereses comunes, realmente era una mala idea para el mago recurrir a alguien como el dios del engaño.

La mayoría de la gente nunca entendió el propósito que Loki siempre tuvo detrás de sus acciones, siempre vieron las travesuras del hombre como bromas malas y sin sentido, pero la mayoría de ellas resultaron en grandes eventos más tarde y no necesariamente eventos malos. Incluso Asgard constantemente recibía beneficios de su interferencia, ok, tuviera una parte de la culpa de Ragnarok, pero no podemos decir que ese reino no lo merecía. Loki incluso ayudó a salvar a la gente y nadie puede negar este hecho, fue Thanos quien hizo que las cosas saliran mal al final...

Lo que se puede decir es que siempre hace que sus deseos sucedan, independientemente de a quién necesite eliminar para que esto suceda.

Algunos dicen que las cosas serían mucho más simples sin tu mente rencorosa, egoísta y herida. Tal vez la tarea de engañar a la gente se volvería un poco más difícil para él. Pero también hay quienes están de acuerdo en que las cosas nunca saldrían si fuera diferente de lo que es, Loki es quien por lo general dicta la secuencia de eventos hasta un fin que él anticipó, son las personas que erróneamente creen que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo en momentos como cuando fue capturado por los Vengadores y "obligado" a regresar a Asgard o cuando aprovechó la oportunidad y huyó con el Tesseract.

Loki se preguntó qué garantías tenía el mago en relación con su colaboración, ¿era una versión del futuro de Stephen Strange? No, eso es incluso extraño decir, si el mago ya supiera la dirección que la situación tendría en cuenta que recuperó la joya del tiempo y la usó para estar aquí ahora, ¿eso no arruinaría aún más la línea de tiempo?

Tal vez ese hombre es simplemente un lunático, o tal vez es un genio incomprendido, es probable que sólo el tiempo aclare esa duda.

Cuando los puntos complejos de su plan terminaron de ser abordados, el dios del engaño se preparó para irse, las mentiras ya habían sido arrojadas al viento para entonces, así como las verdades y medias verdades. Stephen parece una figura diferente e intrigante cuando mira desde lejos, pero es un hombre manipulable como cualquier otro humano.

\- Hay algo más que necesitas saber antes de empezar a actuar. -El mago comentó vacilantemente. Loki casi podía ver su mente trabajando para decidir si era demasiado estúpido entregar ese secreto. - Linna no es sólo la mujer de la profecía como usted dice. - Tomó su mano en su propia frente, ya lamentando las siguientes palabras que diría. - Ella es la Joya del Ego. La séptima joya del infinito.

Jotun no esperaba esa información, conseguirla fue como una bofetada en la cara. Recordó esta joya, aunque durante mucho tiempo pensó que era sólo otra historia que su madre le contó cuando era un niño y no podía dormir. La joya del Ego era sin duda la más poderosa de las joyas del infinito, pero también no era sólo eso, fue lo que quedaba de la conciencia del ser lo que dio origen al universo y una leyenda.

El Doctor Strange no debería conocer esta historia, nadie en Midgard tenía conocimiento sobre el universo lo suficiente como para saber sobre el Original, Loki sólo tiene más conocimiento al respecto que cualquier otro ser porque... Bueno, el Original duerme en la alfombra de lo que en las últimas semanas ha sido su habitación. No es como si el dios supiera de la conexión de la Joya del Ego con Lin, pero ha visto algunas cosas muy extrañas desde que conoció a su humana favorita.

En los raros momentos en que Lin se duerme a menudo pierde parte del control que mantiene sobre sí misma y termina enviando partes de sus pesadillas a quien esté cerca, no siempre es bueno que Loki le haya enseñado muchos de los dones de su mente. Para cualquier ser ordinario esas cosas serían sólo imágenes desarticuladas, pero él logró ver el mismo horror que ella ve cada vez que cierra los ojos.

Ahora el príncipe entiende que no son simples pesadillas que atormentan a su amigo, son recuerdos de los dolores del Original. Loki esperaba que la séptima Joya y el Original no tuvieran relación con la profecía, pero no es como si no hubiera pensado en ella antes. Han pasado muchos siglos desde que tuvo contacto con la Joya del Ego, imaginó que Odín la había destruido cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Su completa desaparición tenía más sentido ahora. Esa piedra una vez dejó que el príncipe de ojos verdes la encontrara, pero era extraño pensar que ahora estaba de nuevo a su lado, como mortal.

\- ¿Y cómo exactamente lo averiguaste eso? – La voz de Loki salió un poco ronca, pero nada en su expresión denunció la confusión en su mente. Parecía imparcial, como si no le importara la nueva información o como si simplemente no creyera en su veracidad de la misma.

Nunca admitiría que tenía mucho sentido que la Joya del Ego y la persona de la profecía fueran el mismo ser, pero no sería el dios tan conocido de las travesuras si simplemente revelara su opinión.

\- La Joya del Tiempo me mostró muchos futuros cuando la usé para averiguar cuál era la mejor manera de derrotar a Thanos. - Stephen miró la ventana no muy lejos de él como si pudiera obtener la misma visión de nuevo - En el único que salimos victoriosos la vi. - El mago de alguna manera parecía una mezcla entre aterrorizado y encantado. - Vi cómo Tony nos salvó, vi que lo que los vengadores hicieron atraería a la entidad y vi que cuando el monstruo que es el ser Original regresa a la Tierra después de ganar la lucha contra la Eternidad estará con usted a su lado.

\- ¿Me viste regresar a Midgard con la criatura más poderosa del universo? ¿Por qué todo estaría bien después de eso? – Loki parecía divertido, aunque sus ojos no compartían esta repentina diversión.

\- Porque te vi siendo coronado rey en un planeta distante, siendo aplaudido por todos aquellos que te consideraban enemigo y teniendo el original como tu reina. Si realmente vas a ser nuestro antagonista, creo que el futuro no está de acuerdo con tus intenciones.

\- Usted de todas las personas ya debería saber que el futuro es extremadamente inestable. -Eso es lo que Dijo Loki, pero la idea de finalmente ser reconocido como digno de reinar le complació.

\- Ah, ya lo se. – Stephen hizo movimientos suaves con las manos abriendo un portal que llevó directamente a la mansión Stark – También te vi embarazada, pero creo que el futuro no puede ser extraño hasta el punto de que terminas convirtiéndote en madre. - El dios tomó de nuevo su bolsa de especias y poco después cruzó de nuevo a su vivienda actual con el otro hechicero, ya preguntándose cuáles eran sus intenciones. - Por el momento, es mejor que me quede, teniendo mis ojos en ti y en ella.

Tal vez el discurso heroico del humano habría durado más si una armadura no hubiera entrado repentinamente en la habitación en la que estaban y lo hubiera golpeado con fuerza. Loki no contenía la risa divertida después de ver la escena y la cara de dolor que hizo Stephen. La armadura se desmembraba, pero siguió funcionando.

\- Viernes, creo que falta algo. - La voz femenina provenía de la cabeza desmantelada de la armadura – Estoy segura de que no había nada delante de mí cuando rastreé esta trayectoria.

La armadura comenzó a montarse, ajustando su campo de visión de nuevo. Las manos metálicas, ya debidamente unidas a los brazos y el tronco de la armadura, tocaron la cara y el cuerpo de Stephen como si buscaran apoyo y trataran de reconocerlo. Cuando la cabeza de metal encajaba de nuevo en su lugar apropiado, el mago parecía aún más perdido y avergonzado de tener esa versión del hombre de hierro encima de él, mirándolo tan de cerca.

\- Hay un hombre desconocido aquí. - La voz dijo de nuevo. - Busca información sobre él y mira si debo hacerle daño. – La armadura utilizaba silenciosamente sus propias manos para ayudar a sus propias piernas a volver a sus lugares.

"Es el Doctor Strange, señorita Stark, no es nuestro enemigo."

\- ¡Oh, me alegro de oír eso! Pensé que tendría que matarte por secuestrar a mi amigo. - Despacio se puso de pie y ayudó al mago extendiendo su mano izquierda para que él también pudiera levantarse.

Incluso si Stephen no necesitaba ayuda o hasta que la propia capa de la levitación pudiera ponerlo en pie, sostuvo la mano del ser metálico para levantarse, no importa cuán extraña sea la situación.

\- Lo mataría yo mismo si tuviera que hacerlo, Lin. – El Agardian comentó divertidamente, atrayendo la atención de la máquina y en consecuencia del amigo. El mago no entendió cómo ella sabía que Loki había sido llevado para lejos.

La armadura volvió mecánicamente su torso y la cara hacia el príncipe, apuntó su dedo de metal hacia él y también levantó parte de su brazo dramáticamente.

\- ¡Pero siempre tengo que preocuparme por ti, Loki! - Había algunos rastros de diversión en su voz robótica. - Usted es mi doncella indefensa. ¡Tengo que tener cuidado, imagina si algún humano decida meterte en una torre con un feroz dragón para vigilarte! – La armadura comenzó a alejarse de los dos, gesturing con las extremidades metálicas mientras caminaba, el jotun podía visualizar perfectamente a la humana haciendo lo mismo dondequiera que esté - ¿Qué sería de ti sin tu poderosa heroína para salvarte? Y no, no me importa que hayas matado dragones solos.

\- Estoy seguro de que estaría perdido. - Rodó sus ojos ya acostumbrados a su ego y dejó que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro de todos modos. Stephen a su lado miró a ambos con una ceja arqueada, con la confusión en su expresión, esperó a que la armadura se desviara un poco más antes de interrogar a Jotun sobre la duda que tenía, pero Loki dio la respuesta que el mago había esperado antes de que pudiera siquiera decir nada. - Supongo que olvidé mencionar que la chica es la hija de Stark.

La sonrisa que dio a continuación abriría mucha desconfianza para aquellos que sabían leerla, y el dios esperaba que Stephen fuera capaz de entender eso. Caminaron uno al lado del otro a donde había ido la armadura y en el camino Loki comenzó a preguntarse si los vengadores serían capaces de hacerla daño si en el futuro ella se volvió contra ellos. ¿Serían capaces de derramar la sangre de la heredera que su amigo dejó antes de morir? Eso se estaba convirtiendo en un juego muy divertido. Los humanos se debilitaban aún más con sus estúpidos sentimientos.

Sería curioso cuando el mago se enteró de que el propio Loki no podía realmente usar los poderes de protector de la realidad, que todo era una ilusión y que si no elegía venir a Lin probablemente el Asgardiano se vería obligado a disfrazarse y persuadir a algún humano para que le mostrara el camino de regreso a la casa en la que se alojaba.

Cuando la armadura llegó a su destino final, el laboratorio, ambos hombres pudieron ver el gran cambio de imagen que se hizo en el sitio. Aumentó el área del taller que siempre estuvo allí junto con las ciencias y le dio al lugar la organización adecuada que merecía. Alrededor de nueve armaduras fueron expuestas detrás del vidrio mientras una estaba en el centro de la habitación como modelo para los demás, que era la misma en que Lin aprendió a volar, la última que quedaba de la creación de Tony y que no involucraba nanotecnología.

La Stark estaba vinculado a una simulación que parecía requerir una tecnología superior a lo que puede producir hoy en día, controlando la armadura que acompañaba a los magos allí. En cierto modo todo parecía diferente ahora en ese lugar, pero la mujer logró hacer que los pequeños detalles hechos por Tony continuaran existiendo.

Lin parecía animada cuando se volvió para prestar atención a ambos hombres, pero era visible para ellos lo cansada que se sentía, las llamativas ojeras parecían un poco más grandes e incluso Stephen reconoció que apenas podía soportar su propio peso.

\- ¡Hola! – Lin saludó después de poner la armadura en su lugar adecuado y apagar la simulación. Se acercó lentamente con sus pasos que todavía eran torpes, analizando curiosamente el humano que aún no conocía. - Soy Lin Stark, encantado de conocerte. –La menor siempre decía esa misma frase simple cada vez que un extraño se presentaba a verla, odiaba tener que interactuar con otras personas, pero siempre estaba allí sonriendo y extendiendo la mano. Loki claramente vio cómo vacilaba en cada movimiento, vio cómo todavía tenía miedo de acercarse a los humanos y comenzó a pensar que tal vez mantener ese papel le estaba costando un precio muy caro, por mucho que ella nunca se quejara.

\- Doctor Stephen Strange. - También levantó la mano y devolvió el saludo sosteniendo la mano de ella. Lin extrañamente no soltó inmediatamente el agarre como siempre lo hizo, al contrario, ella parecía usar más fuerza ahora para sostenerlo. Sus ojos se fijaron en la mano del otro y hubo cierto reconocimiento en su mirada, para sorpresa de los dos hombres sus dedos se movieron en una carg en la piel del Doctor Strange y sus músculos relajados, el miedo se fue como si el mago fuera un viejo amigo tuyo.

\- Nuestras manos se parecen. - Stark comentó con un toque de diversión, la expresión relajada no coincidía con la realidad. Lo que ella hablaba era de hecho una verdad, había muchas cicatrices en ambas manos, tocar las marcas de Stephen le sacó un aire curioso, en momentos así se vería completamente como una niña otra vez.

\- Fueron causados por un accidente automovilístico. - El mago respondió sobre la mirada de interrogación de Loki que quedó detrás de él, los dos no entendieron la reacción de ella.

\- Las mías fueron causados por la tortura durante muchos años. - Lin le sonrió, tranquilo, como si se sintiera protegida. Nunca había mostrado esa expresión a nadie que no sea el Asgardiano adoptado.

Pero entonces de repente frunció el ceño, como si ya no supiera lo que estaba haciendo, soltó la mano del mago lentamente y se alejó, sonriendo de una manera perturbada. Lin le dio la espalda como si nada hubiera pasado y caminó hacia su gato antisocial que miraba todo desde arriba de una de las mesas, ella le acarició el pelo tratando de ocultar su confusión.

Loki y Stephen se acercaron y entraron en un consenso mudo de que por ahora es mejor que los amigos estén solos, ya que el de ojos verdes se acercó de ella el otro se alejó, desapareciendo como si nunca hubiera entrado en el laboratorio. El hechicero puso sus manos sobre su espalda para calmarla, envolviéndola como siempre lo hizo, pero el efecto no fue exactamente lo que esperaba, su mirada se mantuvo perdida y ella no detuvo el afecto en el gato que ahora ronroneaba.

\- Lin... - Llamó, sosteniendo sus brazos para que ella se detuviera. El cuerpo femenino tembló, desmoronándose lentamente, Loki sintió cuando ella dejó que el peso de su cuerpo fuera sostenido por él, Stark parecía más agotada que antes.

El agasdiano la tomó en su regazo con facilidad y la llevó al nuevo sofá del laboratorio, llegando allí se sentó sin soltarla, se acurrucó un poco más y sostuvo su rostro obligándola a mirarlo, sólo que ahora notando las lágrimas silenciosas que gotean a través de tus ojos

\- Imdaw kas dohda sita, Loki... (Estoy tan asustada, Loki...) – La mujer se obligó a respirar de nuevo con normalidad, pero su voz no era más que un susurro y las palabras llegaron en asgardiano – Iw xikahnike oziyi nasis zohta dazie hiyi, (Reconocí que el hombre cuando lo toqué,) - Ella escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su amigo. – Sonido oziyom sisaxeom hoa ixos sehnom i sehno sihdi mesbyimsihdi om okayniw kasa mi vami a kixda... (Pero esos recuerdos no eran míos y mi mente simplemente les dio la bienvenida como si eso fuera correcto...)

\- Bati mesbyimsihdi dix meta oyjwsom tom xikaxtokaim to Gaeo ta Disba, Stephen ixo a jwoxteoa tiyo, iw di temi zi ema batixeo okahdikix es oyjws sasihda. (Puede que simplemente hayan sido algunos de los recuerdos de la Joya del Tiempo, Stephen era su guardián, te dije que podría suceder en algún momento.)

-Faki hoa imdo ihdihtihta. (No lo entiendes.) – Ella dejó salir un hipo suave – I kasa mi nawfimi awdro kaemo is ses, om fiqim hoa maw iw o dasox om sehnom tikemaim i su kahmeja bixkipix, ema si omwmdo sweda. (Es como si hubiera algo más viviendo en mí, a veces no soy yo tomando mis decisiones y ni siquiera puedo entenderlo, me asusta mucho.)

Fue irónico la forma en que ese pequeño monstruo parecía frágil en algunos momentos.

\- Hoa i kasa mi wso omes bwtimi di timdrwex, Lin. Hoa brikemo mi omwmdox, faki i sweda vaxdi boxo oyja omes kahmijwex di vixex. (No es como si algo así pudiera destruirte, Lin. No hay que tener miedo, eres demasiado fuerte para que algo como esto te lastime.) - La humana se rió de su discurso, a pesar de que ella estaba melancólica y el sonido terminó amortiguado debido a la posición en la que estaba. Loki era realmente horrible en consolar a alguien.

\- Soem vaxdi zi o miem gaeom ta ehveheda? (Más fuerte que las seis joyas del infinito? Me parece muy difícil.) - El dios sintió la sonrisa de ella en su piel y, de alguna manera, eso le disgustó. Lin se había conformado durante mucho tiempo a su propia desgracia, esa fue una de las razones por las que no le importaba la batalla que ambos pelearían tan pronto como ella se convirtiera en inútil.

Stark quería que su muerte llegara a manos de su amigo.

A veces Loki lamenta haberle enseñado a mentir tan bien. Era difícil incluso para él ver como ella realmente se sentía mal. El dios la presionó con un poco más de fuerza, lo molestó solo ver la agonía que la otra sentía. Lin era alguien que provocó en él el deseo de ayudar y ser incapaz de aliviar su dolor lo dejó frustrado. La humana despertó el lado bueno de jotun sin tener que hacer esfuerzo y esto no era exactamente algo que le complacía, ella se estaba convirtiendo en una debilidad.

La Stark era una criatura tan poderosa y magnífica, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan rota que a veces no dejaba que la inmensidad de su fuerza se mostrara en absoluto. Ella ya había mejorado mucho en comparación con cuando finalmente consiguió su liberación, ya no era tan desnutrida y ya se había adaptado bastante a la vida en Midgard, por no hablar del brillo que sus ojos adquirieron con la perspectiva de ser libre.

¿Pero cómo le dices a Lin que ella es el ser original? ¿Qué sí, tu fuerza puede superar a la de las seis joyas del infinito? Loki no estaba segura de cómo absorbería esta información, por lo que optó por permanecer en silencio para no destacar este tema.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, la tranquilidad parecía regresar a la habitación con tanta normalidad que el príncipe pensó que su compañero estaba dormido, pero el afecto lento que sentía en la parte posterior de su cuello reveló que su mente todavía estaba activa.

\- Meaaow... - El astuto gato ronroneó mientras se frotaba en las piernas del alienígena. Thor todavía no entendía por qué el animal lo ignoraba por completo y le gustaban su hermano y la hija de Tony.

El felino que no encontrara el rechazo por parte del otro terminó subiendo en el sofá también y anidando en los muslos de Lin, lo que le garantizó afecto de sus dos dueños. Fue curioso cómo a Stark le gustaba la bola de piel, básicamente simpatizaba más con los animales que con los humanos.

Era difícil para Loki entender lo que estaba pasando en la mente de su amiga, definitivamente no estaba en sus peores días, pero algo había cambiado en sus reacciones, Lin tomó el papel que él le había dado con tal naturalidad que causó cierta extrañeza al dios. Para él se notaba que ella estaba mintiendo, como si se hubiera vuelto tan natural para ella como la respiración, Loki comenzó a entender la imagen que la gente tenía de sí misma, después de todo si la humana actuaba de esa manera era porque él le enseñó a sobrevivir así.

En cierto modo, la expectativa de ver el momento en que ella se volverá contra la humanidad lo pone ansioso, sería como una de sus grandes travesuras, ¡estará tan orgulloso de su chica cuando llegue el momento! Pero también hay otra posibilidad, existe la posibilidad de que las mentiras se hagan para él y no para los seres humanos, al final de esta historia puede ser que Lin termine de pie junto a los vengadores y no al lado de su querido amigo. La Stark siempre ha sido advertida que no confíe en el dios del engaño, pero nadie le ha dicho al dios que no confíe en Lin.

El asgardiano adoptado acarició el cabello suave de la humana un poco más, admitiendo internamente que si su final llegaba a través de sus manos traicioneras no sería tan malo. Dejaría atrás a una sustituta digna: Lin Stark, diosa de las trampas. El título sonaba tan correcto para sus oídos que Loki se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo demasiado tranquilamente, tal vez si un día se cansaba de la vida de dios, él pudiera forjar su propia muerte y dejarla en su lugar. Sería inmensamente divertido ver eso.

\- De repente hiciste esa expresión de nuevo. - la mujer comentó. - ¿Estás admirando mi increíble belleza? - Lin se alejó de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo con jactancia como si ese momento autodestructivo nunca hubiera existido.

\- No. - Respondió sonriendo a ella. - Su rostro estaba oculto, ¿cómo podría admirarla? - El dios arqueó una de sus cejas, lo que terminó haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchase aún más.

\- ¡Es exactamente por eso que podrías estar admirando algo! - Ambos soltaron una risa apagada, aunque todavía trataron de ver seriamente lo que estaban diciendo.

\- A decir verdad, - Ella rodó sus ojos, la palabra verdad no coincidía con él, pero Loki decidió ignorar este acto incluso si indicaba que Lin esperaba escuchar alguna mentira – estaba pensando en como le quedaría bien el título de la diosa en ti.

Sus ojos y mejillas revelaron el hecho de que por mucho que pensaran que eran mentirosas, las palabras de Loki tuvieron un fuerte efecto en ella. Los diferentes ojos brillaron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

\- ¿Y yo sería la diosa de qué? - Lin dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, como si realmente lo pensara. - ¿Locura y caos? - Lo peor es que estos títulos también la igualaron.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa sería? – A Loki le gustaba ver sus ojos cerca debido a una risa silenciosa, admiraba el hecho de que ella podía reírse de este tipo de cosas mientras él todavía luchaba por aceptar quién era realmente.

La Stark acarició la cabeza de su felino perezoso antes de sacarla de su regazo para que ella pudiera levantarse, y cuando finalmente se puso de pie, repitió el afecto de su amigo como si también fuera un gato. Él sólo imitaba un ronroneo en respuesta mientras se acercaba su cara de la mano de ella, ya acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

\- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. - Ella dijo como una excusa mientras se alejaba para conseguir cualquier cosa. En ese espacio de segundos Loki se dejó notar las diferentes tecnologías que actualmente rodeaban al laboratorio.

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste todos estos dispositivos diferentes?

\- Eran un regalo de Wakanda. - Ella respondió mientras regresó con un pedazo de papel en sus manos. - Vinieron con una invitación a visitar el país, no estoy seguro de cuándo iré, pero tengo curiosidad por ese lugar. - Lin ni siquiera tenía que decir que esta era la apertura ideal para jotun para obtener la cantidad de vibranium que quería.

La humana se sentó en el sofá para exponer lo que había en la hoja de pape. Loki usó su magia para adherirse a la forma de un felino y con eso puede observar mejor lo que ella le mostró, por supuesto con esto también se subió en su regazo para ganar el afecto que ella siempre le dedicó cuando usó esta forma , el otro gato también vino sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero terminó reconociendo el olor de su propietario y así accedió a compartir el regazo con el otro ahora también felino.

\- Este es mi proyecto.

No es que Lin pudiera ver, pero los ojos del mago brillaban con lo que veían. No todos los días alguien recordaba incluirlo como un aliado en el diseño de un arma tan increíble, en ese papel estaba el boceto de dos armaduras, una para los que los diseñaban y otra para él.

El dedicado a la Stark comenzó con un traje de batalla asgardiano común y sus detalles estratégicamente posicionados evolucionarían en la armadura cuando se desee. En ambas fases se mantuvo una larga capa negra que podría ser usada como escudo si posicionado correctamente y para Loki básicamente se añadieron los detalles en su atuendo habitual para que pudieran evolucionar en un traje del mismo nivel y elegancia , su túnica en armadura negra y dorada tenía su color verde resaltado mientras que en su cabeza el casco que tanto le gustaba ganó gran visibilidad.

La armadura de Lin tenía la túnica negra mientras que en su estructura predominaban los colores plata y oro, en su cabeza había la misma tiara que apareció en la primera etapa. Mirando desde ese ángulo el dibujo parecía presentar a cualquiera que quisiera ver a un rey acompañado por su igual, su reina.

Loki dejó salir un gruñido de satisfacción y se frotó en el torso de su amiga, su forma felina de decir que era feliz y aparentemente ella lo notó porque su sonrisa no vacilaba, orgullosa de sí misma.

Casi en el mismo momento en que la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y Thor la pasó con una olla de alimento para gatos en una mano, mientras que en la otra trajo una segunda olla de agua.

\- He estado pensando. - el rubio empezó a decir. - Creo que deberíamos darle a tu gato un nombre pronto, ha estado aquí mucho tiempo para ser llamado "Gato". - Colocaba los cuencos cerca del sofá y observaba al animal que sospecharamente se acercara a la comida, esa pequeña cosa sólo era amable con el dios del trueno cuando fue él quien le trajo ración. - Alias... - Thor miró extrañamente al segundo felino en el recinto - ¿Dónde conseguiste ese otro gato callejero? – Se acercó al segundo gato sonriendo y tendió la mano para acariciarlo sólo para ser recibido con un fuerte rasguño. Esta vez el felino era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño, pero Thor no se preocupaba por las gotas de sangre que salían de su mano, casi como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a él. Loki a su vez agitó la cola enojado, murmurando cómo sólo un animal puede hacer, Lin no necesitaba entender la lengua de los gatos para saber que su amigo está furioso por ser comparado con un animal callejero. - Lo ego de él es tan grande que es fácil de provocar. – Thor comentó divertidamente, se estaba volviendo bueno reconociendo a su hermano en sus transformaciones más simples.

Toda la ira del dios tramposo fue exagerada a propósito, con la mirada supuestamente acusadora que dirigió hacia la humana, porque ella estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano Loki, él puede ver la melancolía en los ojos de ella.

Rodó los ojos sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta y se arrojó sobre su hermano con las garras fuera, listo para hacerle daño.

\- NO, NO, NO ¡HERMANO MALO! - Thor trató de alejarlo. - ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

Eventualmente el ahora felino usó magia para convertir a Thor en un perro, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que sólo estaba haciendo lo que planeaba porque la mujer era más útil cuando estaba de buen humor. Thor ladraba de dolor sin entender la situación y comenzó a correr en círculos con Loki atrapado encima de él, Lin en el sofá sintió que sus labios se agitaban al tratar de contener la risa y sus ojos brillaban en la diversión. El dios travieso había logrado distraerla.

Hasta que de repente la puerta del laboratorio se abrió de nuevo y Thor, en una sacudida más fuerte de lo que debería ser capaz de hacer un perro normal, terminó arrojando a su hermano contra la pared. El de ojos verdes volvieron a la forma normal con el impacto y en el lugar donde se estrelló abrió una grieta considerable.

Peter entró en la habitación con un interrogatorio casi visible en su rostro, no todos los días un perro súper fuerte y "desconocido" le recibió con alegría y ladraba felizmente después de casi matar a un gato.

\- Loki, ¿está todo bien ahí? - Lin incluso cuestionó tratar de mantener la risa y el jotun asintió lentamente, fingiendo sentir dolor. Eso fue suficiente para que pudiera reír abiertamente, sin la preocupación detenerla.

\- ¡Au, AU! ¡Au! – Thor ladró y movió la cola mientras el gato anónimo acurrucado en un cojín del sofá. El niño acarició la cabeza, incluso si no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, no dejaría de dar afecto al perro feliz.

\- Lin, - Parker llamó un poco sonriendo - ¿dónde encontraste a este lindo callejero? - Cuestionó con la mayor inocencia del mundo. Loki y su compañera sólo tenían más razones para divertirse.

El discurso de Spider-Man fue suficiente para poner fin a la alegría del dios del trueno, Thor gruñó enojado y marchó con sus cuatro torpes patas a su hermano, ladrando como si exigiera que el hechicero lo transformara en su verdadera forma.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – Preguntó Loki, fingiendo no entender - No puedo entenderte de esa manera, hermano.

Thor parecía enojarse y Lin pensó que oyó el sonido del trueno afuera. Por supuesto que fue aún más humillante cuando Loki deshizo la magia y la rubia sin darse cuenta de que continuó ladrando, mientras que él mantenía sus rodillas en el suelo y usaba sus manos como apoyo.

La Stark no estaba ni cerca de una mujer normal, era rota e inestable, tenía un temperamento que muchos considerarían terrible y los humanos todavía la consideran una vista horrible, pero en ese momento, con sus hermanos luchando y Peter divirtiéndose, se sentía en paz. Sus nuevos amigos le hicieron la vida más fácil de llevar, ese lugar era muy bueno para ella, sanó un poco sus heridas internas.


	13. La humana del Loki

Lin se preguntó de quién era la idea de "genio" llevarla a una fiesta, después de todo, ¿qué podría salir mal? Ella no es una bomba de tiempo vestida de rojo, ¿es? Ok, aún no está vestida de rojo.

Si fuera una circunstancia normal, la respuesta de Stark a la propuesta de celebración sería un hermoso y rotundo no, pero ella estaba jugando un buen papel hasta ahora, ella no quería estropearlo. Así que hizo creer a todos que estaba feliz con la gran idea.

\- Sonreír, estrechar la mano, beber socialmente... No va a ser tan difícil. - La mujer se susurró a sí misma mientras trataba de encontrar una apariencia humana que le complaciera los ojos y coincidiera con su ropa, pero que al mismo tiempo no difería tanto de cómo era realmente.

Pepper más temprano trajo un hermoso vestido, un par de tacones altos y mucho maquillaje, probablemente realmente creía que el más joven tiene alguna idea de qué hacer con todas esas cosas.

Cuando Loki apareció de nuevo en la habitación, todavía estaba mirándose en el espejo en agonía, sin saber cómo continuar preparándose.

La Stark estaba inquieta por tener que interactuar con muchos humanos esta noche, no tenía ganas de ir a unirse a los invitados.

Su amigo la miró desde lejos, él no la ayudaría con ese tipo de cosas a menos que ella lo pidiera y era obvio que Lin lo haría tarde o temprano. Loki estaba simplemente maravilloso de ver, podía muy bien exponer con orgullo su belleza de dios cuando quería, su estilo le complació y a veces la humana quería golpearlo por él ser tan hermoso, a pesar de que su verdadera apariencia como gigante de hielo seguía siendo su favorita.

\- ¿Puedes salir de aquí, por favor? – Lin cuestionó frustrada - Su brillantez me está cegando! - Ella taponó sus ojos dramatizando.

\- ¿Sería un cumplido, pequeña monstruo? - Loki respondió sin moverse donde estaba, de hecho, Lin odiaba ser llamada monstruo y por eso la llamaba así.

\- No. - Ella frunció el ceño. - Parece que te arrojaron brillantina.

Adorable como siempre, el "Asgardian" lo consideraba irónicamente, pero sabía que a la mujer no le importaba en absoluto la forma en que se presentaba físicamente, incluso si la vista le agradaba, Lin era el tipo de persona que no le importaba una mierda la apariencia de alguien. Ella aprendió muy temprano que el cuerpo más hermoso estaba generalmente acompañado por las intenciones más cuestionables, su mejor amigo era un ejemplo perfecto de esto y es exactamente por eso que, para Loki, era extraño que ella estaba intentando mucho verse hermosa.

Él observó sus ojos diferente que miraban fijamente al espejo, ella sentada en una silla cómoda y con la magia fluyendo a través de su piel en un cambio constante de forma, ella todavía no puede mantener las transformaciones perfectas por mucho tiempo, pero no es como si ella fuera a admitirlo al verdadero mago. Por curiosidad Loki terminó notando un cuaderno abierto en la parte superior de la cama en la habitación en la que ella se estaba preparando, una cierta rareza proveniente de alguien con tanto acceso a la tecnología como ella. Él pasó unas hojas notando que el contenido era nada menos que una enorme lista de fotos, nombres y otra información sobre muchos empresarios famosos. 

\- ¿Has estado investigando la vida de tus invitados potenciales? - Una sonrisa burlona brotó en su rostro. - Creo que exageraste un poco, hay demasiada gente aquí, y la pelirroja del Stark prometió que el evento no tendría más de quinientos invitados. - Lin parecía estar paralizada por unos segundos y Loki por un momento pensó que ella no se sintió cómoda hablando de lo que sea esa lista.

\- ¿Crees que estos humanos pueden estar ahí? - La pregunta se susurró y él se dio cuenta cuando su amiga se llevó las manos a las rodillas, metiendo sus uñas allí para contener la ira. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo parecía ponerse verde, bien.

\- No veo ningún problema en estos seres humanos... - El dios habría dicho más si no hubiera pasado una página y reconocido una de las caras. Era lo turno de ella ver el cuerpo de su amigo detenerse por el odio..

\- Esta no es una lista completa de los posibles invitados. - Lin comentó con ánimo ácido y la voz dolorida. - Es la lista de venganza que me pediste.

La lista de venganza, es, eso tenía sentido. Loki ya estaba impaciente con su demora en dar sus nombres, pero incluso él, que había seguido de cerca la vida de Stark durante tanto tiempo, no sabía que había tantos. Dos mil ochocientas sesenta y tres páginas, cada una con tantos datos como pudo reunir de los humanos que le pusieron las cicatrices en la piel. Habían pasado más de diecinueve años desde que había esperado pagar a cada uno de ellos por lo que le hicieron a su chica, probablemente se convertiría en enemigo de Midgard nuevamente cuando el daño comenzara a aparecer, pero Loki nunca sentiría ningún resentimiento por ello.

El dios se acercó a la humana que dejó el teatro a un lado por ahora, sólo porque era él para estar cerca, la transformó con su magia dejándola con el mismo aire de diosa que emanaba para tal belleza, la ropa que Pepper trajo fue modificada drásticamente, pero si se veía bien todavía sería posible ver un poco de la pieza original. Loki hizo desaparecer sus marcas y dejó su piel con un bronceado que proporcionaba un aspecto más natural de lo que su piel normalmente pálida podía ofrecer, alargaba su cabello y los hacía brillar en un rizado casi perfecto, los labios ya carnosos no cambiaban mucho, pero ahora conservaba el tono escarlata. No cambiaba la estructura de su cuerpo porque sabía que Lin odiaba el ideal de belleza de los humanos. Se volvió elegante y realmente parecía lo que la gente interpretaría como una mujer poderosa, brillante y genial.

\- Deja que te vean. - el jotun susurró con un tono de ira cerca de su oído. - Si reconoces a alguno de los bastardos, sabes qué hacer con él. - El dios conjuró una de sus dagas más imperceptibles y la abrochó cerca del escote de su hermoso traje, el olor del veneno de Asgard pronto fue reconocido por Lin y no, no la obligó a usar un vestido sin importar cuánto quisieran ver los humanos. eso. - Estarás rodeado de los aliados de tu padre, nadie sospechará que tus ágiles manos matarán.

Matar era una palabra demasiado débil, ese veneno haría que tu objetivo suplicara por la muerte. Loki nunca dejaría que uno de los hombres malos se fuera tan fácilmente.

\- Me van a mirar con esos ojos deseosos... Todavía me molesta, lo sabes. Deberías dejar mi cara como realmente está, para que tengan miedo y no quieran tocarme. – La razón por la que la mujer prefería su verdadera apariencia era esta, aborrecía la idea de ser deseada por otros seres humanos, pudiera entender que las mujeres no siempre sentían tanto dolor cuando alguien las tocaba y que a menudo también sentían placer por eso, pero para ella nunca podría ser posible. Tal vez algún día podría someterse a esta situación que temía tanto por su propia voluntad, por ese placer e instinto, pero nunca podría acostarse con un humano.

\- Eres una vengadora, esa es una razón buena lo suficiente para no ser más que miradas. Además, habrá otras personas muy atractivas alrededor, no toda la atención estará en ti.

\- Sí, tienes razón... - Era obvio que Loki estaba sugiriendo que casi nadie la miraba dos veces porque alguien con su nivel de belleza estaría cerca, por lo que no podía resistirse a provocarlo. - Thor estará allí, seguro que será el centro de atención con ese cuerpo perfecto.

\- ¿Cómo es?

\- Alguien por aquí no necesita magia o maquillaje para verse tan impresionante! - Y una vez más se las arregló para hacer desaparecer la tensión en el aire a pesar de que Loki todavía estaba enojado. - No me mires con esa expresión! - Levantó las manos con el mayor aire de inocencia mientras se acercaba a la ventana y el dios la miraba de forma asesina, pero Lin no podía sentir ningún pedazo de miedo cuando él la miraba así, sabía que su amigo no estaba realmente enojada con ella. - Tu sabes que es verdad! ¿Quién se sentiría atraído por tu fea cara? - Parecía que la atacaría en cualquier momento y cuando Loki comenzó a acercarse de hecho ella se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana. – Ya que usted fue tan benevolente en ayudarme ya no perderé el tiempo aquí, cuanto antes me presente allí cuanto antes pueda salir y además tengo una entrada triunfal que hacer!

Lin se tiró por la ventana, para el casi mini ataque cardíaco del otro, pero el dios travieso se sintió un poco estúpido por preocuparse por ella cuando llegó al lugar del que se cayó y vio su armadura volando mientras agitaba divertido. Esa noche tenía la promesa de ser desastrosa, pero esos dos lo aprovecharían a su manera, había algunas cosas que servirían de entretenimiento hasta que el aburrimiento lograra superarlos.

(...)

La idea original era que el evento era simple, algo sólo para presentar a la Iron Girl a la población sin necesidad de que ella aparezca formalmente frente a las cámaras, pero no parece que en el patrón Stark puede ser algo pequeño. Loki tan pronto como apareció en la alfombra roja que condujo a la zona reservada de la fiesta pronto fue rodeado por fotógrafos y los medios de comunicación en general, por supuesto ninguno de ellos se atrevió a acercarse demasiado a él, todavía temía mucho por el bombardeo en Nueva York, pero la mayoría estaban tan fascinados para obtener imágenes de él como lo habían hecho de Thor , no era frecuente que un dios estuviera tan cerca de los simples mortales. Al hechicero en particular le gustaba un poco de la atención que ganó cada vez que su presencia se revelaba en algún lugar, ya había mantenido el papel de buen chico durante tanto tiempo que muchos de ellos comenzaron a idolatarlo, los humanos fueron tan fácilmente manipulados que dejaron de ser divertidos a pesar de los beneficios.

Después de sonreír a los mortales y dejarles difundir su magnitud Loki en realidad entró en el evento e inmediatamente entendió por qué la amiga parecía tan ansioso, las fiestas de Midgardian podrían ser demasiado tumultuosas y ruidosas para el sabor de ambos.

El evento comenzaría con una presentación formal, donde la Iron Girl conocería oficialmente a personas importantes de varias ramas alrededor del mundo, Lin como la sucesora de Tony Stark fue visto con miedo en todo el planeta, la familia Stark tiene el hábito de ser tan impredecible cuanto brillante y por lo tanto todos esperaban tener una buena primera impresión para confiar la protección de Midgard a ella. Después de que se dejara de lado toda la formalidad, la fiesta continuaría sin problemas solo con los vengadores y las personas más cercanas a ellos.

Loki apenas esperaba ver a Lin actuando como la buena sumisa que esos buitres quieren que sea, la sensación de saber que ella podría engañar a todos por su cuenta lo hizo feliz hasta el punto de no preocuparse por los seres que lo rodean. por mucho que planeara cortejar a algunos humanos mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo que su favorita ofrecería.

\- Hermano! - Oíste esa voz familiar llamarte. - ¡Hola Loki! ¡Aquí! – El hechicero inmediatamente decidió que lo ignoraría y huiría al otro lado de la sala, pero Thor podía ser muy insistente cuando quería y no fue una sorpresa cuando Loki sintió que sus hombros estaban envueltos y su cuerpo estaba siendo llevado a la mesa donde su hermano estaba con algunos midigardianos. "Chicas, este es mi hermano Loki!

Con un profundo suspiro, el dios travieso pensó en convertirse en un pájaro para finalmente alejarse de la cosa rubia, pero luego recordó el cuerpo tembloroso de desesperación de su hermano, la forma en que siempre se rompía cuando estaba solo por la noche y cómo cada vez más parecía un idiota para ocultar todo el dolor que sentía. Thor se culpó a sí mismo por la destrucción de Asgard, por la muerte del pueblo, por la muerte de Odín y Frigga, por la muerte de Hela, por mucho que ella fuera una hermana que apenas conocía, por el cáncer de Jane, por todos los humanos que no podía salvar, por no actuar cuando su hermano dijo que Lin estaba en peligro y Loki sabía que el dios del trueno también se rompió cada vez que creía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarlo. Thor no era como su humana, Loki nunca le mostraría afecto o gratitud, pero no era como si al tramposo no le importara mismo que fingía no ver. El mundo no sería tan divertido sin su hermano que lo irritara y por esa razón, solo por esa razón, Loki se dejó llevar a los midgardianos, su falta de reacción no tuvo nada que ver con una posible consideración por Thor, por supuesto que no, los sentimientos son una debilidad.

Su hermano parecía divertirse con esos extraños que lo admiraban tanto, aunque no fuera una alegría sincera. Internamente Loki hizo una nota mental de que ayudaría a Lin a encontrar un compañero canino para el rubio, los perros de midgard son infinitamente mejores que sus humanos y nunca sería tan superficiales como las mujeres eran ahora.

Loki también estaba siendo descaradamente deseado por los midgardianos y midgardianas que los rodeaban, pero perdió por completo el interés que cualquier cuerpo podía ofrecer y decidió sólo provocar a su hermano como un pasatiempo hasta que llegó el gran momento. No fue cualquier ser que despertaba su deseo y no había motivación para fingir eso con nadie esta noche.

Los vengadores eran los que se destacaban de la multitud, sus presencias eran tratadas de maneras completamente diferentes de lo que sería normal con cualquier otra gente, todos sabían quiénes eran y qué eran, todos los respetaban por ello y fingían disfrutar de estar con ellos. La verdad era que la gran mayoría temía al equipo de héroes, sólo actuaba como si fueran idolatrables porque eran ellos los que mantenían el planeta a salvo. Mentires como ellos nunca serían lo suficientemente buenas para engañar a un mentiroso como Loki.

Desde donde el dios tramposo tenía una buena vista del equipo principal en general, podía ver a Sam y Scott hablando en aislamiento en un rincón, Wanda interactuando con los periodistas que tanto odiaba, el rey de Wakanda T'Challa saludaba al viejo amigo lobo blanco Bucky, su equipo de guerreros ria de cualquier cosa contada por la Valquiria, que es la reina actual de New Asgard , Shuri hablaba con entusiasmo con alguien que no estaba en el lugar, a través de uno de sus dispositivos y Loki sospechaba que ese alguien era la gran atracción de la noche, Lin Stark. Bruce estaba lejos de la multitud, en el balcón principal donde podía tener una hermosa vista de la ciudad, nadie lo contradecía cuando eligió mantenerse alejado de la multitud. Barton y James eran los únicos que no podía ver, pero Loki no se preocupaba por ellos, ya sabía que eran responsables de la vigilancia y seguridad del lugar.

Pero entre todos los vengadores a los que el jotun más se permitió causar su preocupación era Carol Danvers. No había mucha información disponible sobre ella y definitivamente la mujer no era como las otras, ella era más fuerte que su hermano y Hulk juntos. Detrás de su sonrisa tranquila y la mirada supuestamente suave era la mayor amenaza para su plan, la Capitán Marvel.

El dios todavía no sabía cómo ponerla a prueba, no conocía sus puntos francos y en qué heridas tocar, no podía acercarse sin ser repelido y apenas podía mantener su mirada en ella por más de un segundo sin que ella lo mirara en respuesta, como preguntando cuál era la razón de su atención. Su séptimo sentido la hacía casi intocable para alguien que se aprovechaba de los detalles más pequeños como Loki, siempre estaba alerta a todo lo que la rodeaba, podía leer el tramposo casi con la misma intensidad que Lin hizo y ella no confiaba en él en absoluto. Solo toleró su presencia porque se había vuelto útil en los últimos años. El segundo terminó y Loki apartó la vista, mirando un midgardan que intentaba seducirlo, fingiendo estar interesado en él solo para sentir que su mirada lo golpeaba, unos milisegundos más y ella sabría quién la estaba observando.

Sabía que podía sobrevivir al ataque de la mujer si lo necesitaba e incluso podía mantener su poder al mismo nivel que el de ella por un tiempo mínimo, pero en ambos casos reduciría su magia a la casilla uno cuando se agotara el tiempo, se convirtiera en un objetivo fácil y así preferiría no siquiera arriesgar con ella por el momento. Él lo haría cuando su mejor amiga ganar todos los poderes del Original, así sabía que no se arriesgaría a morir si se diera cuenta de que eran enemigos.

A veces Loki pensaba que debía encontrar un arma que le sirviera como el Mjolnir servía a su hermano, algo que canalizaba su poder y lo hacía más fácil de controlar, muchos nunca se imaginaban, pero el frost giant de Asgard siempre fue el más poderoso entre los príncipes, pero nunca logró permanecer en su máximo poder durante mucho tiempo y la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacerlo. Esa imagen de más débil le sirvió bien la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se oyó una conmoción general, la multitud fuera y dentro del evento señaló al cielo, todos maravillados con un punto brillante volando por encima de la zona de la fiesta. "Es ahora", Pensó Loki al ver el enfoque de la armadura a toda velocidad, Shuri se dirigió discretamente al balcón principal donde bruce estaba, poco conteniendo la emoción que sentía. Los civiles de afuera se acercaron lo más posible para ver la llegada de la Iron Girl y los invitados menos importantes no actuaban de manera diferente, los humanos que rodeaban a los príncipes de Asgard se dispersaron para tratar de ver también, pero los hermanos sólo levantaron los ojos hacia donde la mujer vino.

Lin llegó al suelo exactamente de la misma manera que su padre, debutando con una armadura perfectamente roja y dorada, aquella que más se parecía a los modelos de Stark de todos los que había hecho. Se detuvo en el porche principal como decía el acuerdo y la gente ahora gritaba en euforia y alegría verla, Shuri estaba allí a su lado como apoyo, pero la otra mujer no necesitaba ayuda y Bruce también sirvió como apoyo incluso sin que este fuera su propósito. La gente nunca se acercaría demasiado si él estuviera cerca. Cuando la armadura se elevó y el sonido que la gente hacía gradualmente estaba terminando, todo el mundo la miraba con gran expectación.

Loki sabía bien lo horrible que se sentía su compañera por la sensación de ser tan observada, pero también sabía que ella nunca se dejaría vencer por una molesta como esa. La armadura se abrió lentamente y a partir de ahí llegó la mujer que todo el mundo quería ver, por mucho que esto no fuera necesariamente la verdadera Lin, querían ver a Tony Stark de nuevo y eso es lo que ella les presentó. La humana dejó la armadura con toda la belleza y elegancia que la magia le permitió y saludó a la gente con la sonrisa sarcástica que todo el mundo extrañaba, los destellos de las cámaras llegaron en gran cantidad y la multitud volvió a gritar por ella mientras interactuaba con la gente y caminaba hacia el evento. La armadura no hizo mucho tiempo para reunirse y partir con Viernes a cargo. Nadie vio lo que realmente era, sólo vieron lo que su apariencia y gestos sugestó.

No hizo ningún movimiento para indicar el interés en acercarse a ella, sólo tomó la bebida que un camarero le ofreció y la probó lentamente, el hechicero tenía un cierto aprecio por la mayoría de las bebidas alcohólicas de midgardian, eran tan débiles a su paladar que a veces para él se parecían a un té simple. Loki no estaba acostumbrado a bebidas asgardianas como Thor , pero nada de lo que los humanos normales podían ofrecerle causaría el más mínimo efecto en él, que era un hecho excelente, el dios tramposo odiaba emborracharse. Su hermano le llamó la atención bebiendo con gusto una bebida diferente que el camarero le trajo específicamente, ella parecía causar un cierto efecto en él y esto intrigó a la más joven.

\- Eso es algo que hizo Stark por mí, hace mucho tiempo. - Explicó cuando se dio cuenta del ojo de interrogación del otro acerca de sí. - Un día estaba disgustado porque no podía emborracharme con la bebida más fuerte en sus acciones, así que creó ésta para mí y entró en un coma alcohólico después de juzgarse a sí mismo lo suficientemente fuerte como para beber conmigo. – Thor se echó a reír recordando la escena, fue notable cómo incluso él extrañaba a Tony Stark, Loki nunca entendería.

El príncipe se preguntó acerca de los sentimientos humanos, después de todo Iron Man fue tan duramente criticado y fue en quien la gente culpó a la muerte de sus seres queridos si morirían durante los conflictos que involucran a los vengadores, pero ahora con él muerto lo trataron como un héroe memorable y como un santo. Loki no conocía muy bien a Tony y aún podía decir que él no querría que la gente hiciera nada en su memoria, no de esta manera. Pero no es que el Asgardiano realmente se preocupe por eso.

Lin desde lejos fingió muy bien que estaba cómoda y feliz con el evento, Shuri y Pepper la siguieron de cerca, fueron las dos quienes presentaron a la Iron Girl a los invitados. El dios no prestó mucha atención a su amiga, pero tampoco ocultó su sonrisa malvada por su comportamiento, todos creyeron tan fácilmente en sus mentiras que hizo que el tramposo entumeciera.

Pasaron las horas, las personas menos importantes se habían ido, Stark ya no era exactamente el centro de atención y había permitido que algunos humanos que realmente despertaban su interés se acercaban. Loki no se quedó cerca de su amiga en ningún momento, pero no era como si no fuera consciente de sus movimientos, incluso cuando ella socializaba con algunos gusanos molestamente importantes. Por suerte, ninguna de esas caras estaba en la lista que hizo tu humana.

(...)

\- ¡Me imagino que eres Jane Foster! – La gran atracción de la noche habló con la mujer enferma y frágil en la habitación, ni siquiera podía caminar debido a las consecuencias de la quimioterapia, pero todavía mantenía un buen estado de ánimo constante.

\- Me sorprende que Lin Stark haya oído hablar de mí. - Jane delineó una sonrisa lenta y sincera, pero también cansado. Las dos estaban más lejos del resto de la gente y antes de volver a responder, la Iron Girl bebió una bebida que trajo. Probablemente fue la primera vez que lo probó aquillo en específico porque incluso la otra podía notar la dificultad de Lin para ocultar su disgusto por lo que bebía.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Después de todo, eras la humana del Thor y creo que grabé tu nombre porque Loki lo comentó, él nunca dijo nada sobre las novias de su hermano.

Esa mujer era mucho más de lo que decían sus palabras, una vez fue la diosa del trueno, alguien más digno del mjolnir que el propio Odinson y que llevó el título de Thor con honor y valentía. Lo que Stark sabía de ella era muy poco acerca de lo que en realidad se había convertido, pero desde que el martillo cumplió su fin por segunda vez y los poderes de Jane desaparecieron hubo pocos que comentaron sus logros. Ya sea por respeto o por mera cobardía, el mundo ha decidido olvidar su grandeza como heroína, como si la posibilidad de una vida normal y la paz hasta sus últimos días descienda a ella.

\- ¿"La Humana del Thor"? - Jane frunció el ceño, pensando que había oído mal. - ¿Y tú qué serías? ¿La humana del Loki? - Ella replicó irónicamente, sabía que el dios consideraba a los humanos demasiado inferiores para aferrarse a uno de ellos. Stark para su sorpresa se rió asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Sí, más o menos. - Lin se confirmó que Loki la estaba escuchando cuando él sonrió un poco más. - Él ciertamente me ha estado evitando desde que comenzó el evento para que no arruinara su noche con algún mortal.

\- ¿Y no te importa si él otra gente? - Ella arqueó una ceja y se divirtió con la expresión que la otra mujer hizo, por probablemente imaginar a su compañero en la cama con alguien, a pesar de que no veía celos en su rostro.

\- Loki no y no estoy juntos, quiero decir, lo somos, pero no así... Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, pero no somos una pareja. - Jane le pareció agradable ver la expresión vergonzón y verdadera de la hija de Tony Stark, la humana asumió que esta era la primera vez desde que Lin llegó que no vio la necesidad de mentir.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? He estado aquí observando a todo el mundo desde que llegué y Loki siempre te mira cuando cree que nadie le está prestando atención. - Lin tenía ganas de reírse, su amigo no podía escapar de los ojos de la humano del Thor incluso cuando nadie más lo veía. - No es como si la frágil y enferma Jane podría hacer mucho más que observar.

\- Entiendo por qué llamó la atención de los príncipes de Asgard. - Lin parecía analizarla un poco más ahora. - ¿Por qué nadie te ha curado todavía? - Ella parecía realmente confundido por ella. – Los seres humanos tienen suficiente tecnología para recuperar su salud.

\- Hablas como si hubieras pasado los últimos años lejos de nuestro mundo. – Jane se rió amargamente – Mi cáncer genera mucho dinero para la industria farmacéutica, nadie está dispuesto a difundir una cura para él.

Lin nunca había estado interesada en investigar este tema, pero sabía lo crueles que eran los humanos, no se sorprendió por la información. En su cabeza sanar algo como el cáncer no parecía tan complicado, ella hizo una nota mental de pedirle Viernes que le recordara que buscara algo que terminara con esa enfermedad más tarde. La Stark mintió sobre Loki le dicer el nombre de Jane en una conversación, el amigo realmente no se preocupaba por nadie que fuera la novia de su hermano. Fue una de las voces que la llevó allí, la que entre los siete era la que conocía a Foster y deseaba acosar a una de las pocas criaturas vivientes que pudiera impresionarla.

La Realidad era realmente la voz más traviesa entre los que hablaban en la mente de Lin, la humana solía pensar que esta joya sería la más buena para el príncipe de Asgard si hubiera tratado de usar su poder en algún momento. Jane encontró extraño el repentino silencio que se asentó en la nueva vengadora, fue como si de repente ella dejara de estar allí en el grupo para entrar en un universo propio. La ex-Thor no podría estar más seguro.

Los pensamientos de Lin se adentraron de cómo cada una de las voces tenía una personalidad propia y que contradice completamente a las demás, con la información que su mejor amiga le dio comenzó a aprender más y más para diferenciar de quién pertenecía cada susurro en su subconsciente. El Espacio era voluble, terco y siempre le enviaba imágenes de los lugares que ya fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la humana buscaba inspiración para dibujar, el Poder era crudo, inestable, pero tan suave como un cachorro con los que gusta, algo que se redujo a las otras cinco joyas y extrañamente Lin, Mente era la más inteligente y más genial, a veces susurró ideas cuando Stark no sabía qué hacer, en general fue quien habló menos, Alma siempre estuvo callada, dueña de las palabras más suaves y le contó historias sobre los grandes seres que mató durante los miles de millones de años en los que las criaturas la usaban y el Tiempo era lo más tranquilo y paciente, susurraba estrategias infalibles cuando quería ayudar, ffue quien decidió mantener los recuerdos de la humana y del Loki a pesar de las diferentes líneas de tiempo.

Las únicas cosas que compartían en común eran su apego el uno al otro, su odio por los que los usaban, y sus reticencias contra la séptima voz, de la misma manera que quieren llegar a ella. El séptimo era el peor entre ellos, era quien más podía manipular las acciones de Lin, que a menudo trataba de tomar el control de su cuerpo, que hacía insoportables a las otras voces, era el que oprimía a sus iguales y que hacía a Stark tan perturbado. La mayoría de las veces los seis eran sus protectores, pero el séptimo cambió su percepción, alteró las palabras que otros querían pasar, hería y también fue quien mantuvo a la humana vivo para su propio bien.

El experimento con suero súper soldado y rayos gamma sólo funcionó porque el séptimo ya había alterado su ADN a niveles gigantescos para que ella pudiera sobrevivir a cualquier otro cambio genético, ella también fue la que implantó una alerta en los sentidos de Loki para que pareciera animarla cada vez que Lin se rindiera para seguir resistiéndose , parte de todo lo que hizo el séptimo implicaba su deseo de proteger también al humano, pero fue ella quien más la lastimó sin darse cuenta.

Jane vio confundidamente la mirada de Lin pasar de seria y algo rabiosa a serena y divertida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la Stark ya no recordaba lo que estaba divagando momentos antes y en su mente brilló una idea divertida para distraerla.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme a jugar un pequeño juego? – había una sonrisa mala jugando en sus labios y Foster normalmente no aceptaba tal propuesta de una hasta ahora desconocida, pero Lin miró a Loki con la promesa de diversión a su costa y desde que ella volvió a la normalidad pocos contaban con su participación en cualquier cosa, la trataban como a una mujer enferma y le impedían hacer incluso lo que más amaba.

\- Dime lo que tienes en mente.

¿Qué tenía de malo hacer un poco de trampa para reírse ante el dios tramposo?


	14. Por supuesto, princesa.

Ahora sólo los vengadores, los nuevos y los viejos, y sus amigos más cercanos permanecieron en su lugar, siendo observados desde lejos por la supuesta organizadora del evento, una mujer unos años mayor que la protagonista de la noche, con el pelo rizado negro y las piernas inactivas en la silla de ruedas. Loki fue aparentemente el que la identificó como quien realmente era: una agente del S.H.I.E.L.D. que se infiltró para asegurarse de que Lin no fuera una amenaza incontrolada a pesar de tener rayos gamma en su cuerpo. Fue bueno que ninguno de los miembros de la lista de venganza se dignara a aparecer, no sería beneficioso si ella informara a sus superiores que esa Iron Girl asesinó a una figura pública en su día de presentación. ¿Por qué los más fuertes nunca prestan atención a los frágiles? Esa es probablemente la causa de la ruina de la mayoría de ellos.

Una serie de aplausos, gritos de aliento y aullidos llamaron la atención del dios. En un rincón no tan lejano algunos de los vengadores parecían hacer algún tipo de apuesta relacionada con el alcohol, específicamente con la bebida alcohólica que Tony creó para Thor mientras aún estaba vivo. ¿Estaban locos? La mayoría ya estaba demasiado borracho para continuar, pero el dios del trueno, la reina Valquiria y otro competidor parecían bien, el rubio no se rendiría fácil y aparentemente esa palabra ni siquiera existía en el vocabulario de sus oponentes.

Loki se preguntaba quién era el humano loco, sin a amor la vida y sin neuronas de que los asgardianos retaban a beber. Sólo podría ser alguien muy desequilibrado y idiota, ¿qué llevaba a alguien a hacer este tipo de cosas? El cuarto competidor que todavía estaba de pie cayó a un lado inconsciente, desbloqueando la vista de la jotun para que pudiera ver al gran estúpido que... Espera, ¿aquella allí es la Lin?

Se escucharon más aplausos, todo el mundo animó al único humano que aún no había perdido la apuestaa, ella no parecía en absoluto alterada en la medida en que incluso Thor flaqueó. Cada vez se vacíaban más gafas, Stark parecía estar divirtiéndose mientras los dos se quedaban con unas mejillas rojas y un poco zonzos. Lin levantó el vaso en la victoria mientras la gente se reía y la felicitaba, había ganado, ella era la última en emborracharse.

Cuando el dios tramposo la vio ponerse de pie y mirarle, él supo que era un gran momento para escabullirse por la ventana. La apuesta básicamente decía que el ganador podía proponer cualquier cosa a los perdedores que deberían aceptar hacer sin quejarse, ¿quién esperaría una mejor oportunidad para humillar a un amigo, ¿no?

\- Así que mis queridos perdedores. - Ella les dijo a los que aún estaban despiertos. - Vayan a nuestro querido Loki, lo cortejen y hagan propuestas de matrimonio.

Loki definitivamente saldría corriendo por la ventana ahora, pero sintió su cuerpo retenido por una fuerte magia roja, Wanda era de hecho una traidora. Se enfrentó a Stark con ira y ella le envió un beso con una mano, sin sostener la risa mientras se sentaba cómodamente en un sillón con la insoportable Jane a su lado, las dos se rieron a su costa. Incluso la Capitán Marvel parecía divertida, el príncipe se vengaría de ellas uno de estos días, seguro.

\- Loki de Asgard! - Bucky fue el primero que apareció arrodillado frente a ti. - Por favor, cásate conmigo!

\- ¡No, Loki! - Scott apareció, tambaleándose - ¡Cásate conmigo!

\- Elíjame a mí y Asgard será tuyo. - Valquiria ni siquiera mostró dificultad para hablar, probablemente fue su hermano quien la convenció de participar en esto, ahora incluso fue filmada para la diversión de todos. Su propuesta era buena, si fuera otra ocasión lo que Loki podría aceptarla.

\- ¡NO! - La voz de Thor sonaba como un trueno desde donde estaba, su hermano prácticamente no estaba borracho, pero no perdería esta oportunidad de revertir los papeles y divertirse con una broma como esta, incluso si no parecía creer que realmente diría lo que estaba planeando. - A menudo habéis insistido en que no somos hermanos, no lo somos, así que cásate conmigo y reclama el trono del New Asgard para gobernarlo a mi lado.

Loki lamentaba sentir lástima por él antes, lo mataría sin dudarlo tan pronto como la ocasión lo permitiera. Jane casi se ahogó de reírse tan duro junto a la ahora maldita Iron Girl y la razón de la risa de todos inocentemente consideró empujarla de una escalera tan pronto como Wanda déjalo ir.

\- No sabía que podías emborracharte, Lin. - El príncipe podía oír a Bruce decir, incluso con todo el ruido y la distancia entre ellos.

\- Y no puedo. Mi cuerpo limpia las células de bebida demasiado rápido para emborracharme, pero nadie necesitaba saber ese detalle. - Ella mostró la misma sonrisa malvada que era tan característica de su amigo.

El príncipe tomó la decisión de que era mejor devolverla en la misma moneda, Lin no podía manejar cosas como una propuesta de matrimonio, no estaba preparado para algo como esto y nunca lo aceptaría especialmente si venía de alguien como él.

\- Lo siento, caballeros, su majestad. - Pidió con la sonrisa más natural que podía hacer. Loki sabía que su amiga se sometería a la timidez si la exponía a una situación inesperada y que no sabía cómo reaccionar, Stark rara vez fue tomada por sorpresa y odiaba cuando no puede predecir las acciones de alguien. Eso sería una revancha lo suficientemente buena para ella, no es como si el dios realmente se enojara con ella por hacer algo que le encantaba hacer. - Entiendo que puede ser muy triste y devastador, pero nunca me comprometería con ninguno de ustedes aquí en la habitación. - Wanda lo dejó ir, curiosa por los próximos actos del mago. Él simplemente vagó hacia la Iron Girl mientras la gente se alejaba para que él llegara a ella. - En alias, en realidad hay alguien que es digno. - Lin perdió su sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que haría. - Linna Mary Stark. - Loki conjuró dos cintas rojas, eran como alianzas en la cultura de Jjotunheim, y se atrevió a acercarse lo suficiente para siquiera sentir su aliento. - ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Jane jadeó murmurando una "ella realmente es la humana del Loki", Thor hizo una expresión orgullosa y la Stark, bueno... Loki no sabía que los humanos podían tener un color rojo tan fuerte. Ella congeló completamente, sólo logró responder porque una de las voces ayudó y el príncipe se dio cuenta de la color escarlata repentino que apareció en sus ojos. La expresión se vio obligada a relajarse y ella logró forzar una sonrisa burlona, por supuesto que se negaría.

\- Por supuesto, princesa. - Lin levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Y perder la oportunidad de verte con un vestido de novia? Nunca.

La humana le ofreció su mano para atar la cinta. Las voces la hacían cometer todas las locuras, pero por mucho que Loki dudase ahora no dejara de jugar. Porque eso fue una broma, ¿verdad? En qué otro contexto Lin lo empujaría cuando se acercó para sellar el trato con un beso después de que ataron las cintas a las muñecas del otro, ¿verdad? El príncipe esperaba que su primera señal de rechazo, que ella se riera histéricamente y dijera que nunca la tendría a su lado de esa manera, pero en esa señal no vino. La repulsión que esperaba tampoco, ni el miedo, el disgusto o una risa en señal de que ella también se divirtió con la situación. Nada.

Cuando cerró los ojos, después de que sus labios se tocaron y se relajaró, sonriendo sinceramente, Loki se encontró en un camino sin retorno, la amiga siempre fue considerada algo prohibido en ese sentido. Él siempre supo sobre el trauma que ella cargó En relación a los hombres que tocaron su cuerpo y es por eso que nunca se permitió la mirar con deseo o ese tipo de codicia, el dios nunca imaginó que ella respondería positivamente a este tipo de iniciativa, o más bien, lo imaginó varias veces, pero nunca llegó a pensar que alguna vez podría ser real.

Él dejó caer sus manos sobre su cintura, dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sin dejar que nadie notara que casi se cayó de los talones con el movimiento.

La gente alrededor e incluso los vengadores sobrios aplaudieron. Loki de esa línea de tiempo no dio ninguna indicación de que fuera un villano durante mucho tiempo, muchos pensaron que podían confiar en él. No fue exactamente malo para ellos que la Iron Girl y el Príncipe de Asgard tuvieron una participación amorosa, pero la supuesta organizadora del evento dejó el lugar mientras todos prestaban atención a los ahora extrañamente comprometidos. Fury no tenía ninguna razón para confiar en la hija de Tony Stark y ahora tenía raciones para sospechar que ella no era todo lo que dejó creer al mundo.

(...)

La magia de Lin se desmoronó y ella fue una vez más la cosa horrenda habitual, pero una cosa horrenda todo avergonzado. A Loki le divirtió verla sonrojarse cada vez que miraba su muñeca y veía que la cinta seguía allí sin que el príncipe mencionara quitársela o esconder la que él mismo se llevó con él. Eran lentos para estar solos, sólo cuando era casi la mañana se quedaron el uno con el otro, sin que nadie más los acompañara.

La mujer actuó como una novia debe actuar, como una persona apasionada y apegada, incluso jugó el papel de tímido (tanto como ella era realmente extremadamente tímida a veces) y sumisa, aunque no necesariamente debe hacerlo. Hizo creer a todos que los dos eran realmente una pareja enamorada. Sólo ahora, estando a solas con ella, Loki vio su expresión cambiar de nuevo, Lin frunció el ceño, sonriendo irónicamente y cruzando sus brazos. No pasó mucho tiempo saber que ella ya había pedido a la Viernes aislar el sonido de esa habitación, no tendrían que esconderse detrás de sus máscaras por ahora.

\- ¿Vas a decirme lo que estás planeando o vas a esperar hasta que lo supongo solo?

Loki se sentó tranquilamente en la cama que a veces compartían, actuando ante la mirada acusante como si fuera el ser más inocente del planeta.

\- La respuesta que le dio a mi solicitud, ¿fue usted quien la hizo o fue otra persona? - La Stark quería golpear esa hermosa cara solo por un cambio, era difícil jugar con el dios si no daba ninguna pista sobre sus próximos pasos..

\- Una de las voces me tranquilizaba a no entrar en pánico. - Ella le dio la espalda, huyendo de la mirada del otro y tomó su pijama patito para usar. Lin podría conjurar la otra ropa de su cuerpo, pero estaba probando algo. - Pero la respuesta fue mía, no interfirieron en ella. – Las piezas de ropa que llevaba durante la fiesta cayeron gradualmente al suelo, a través del cristal de la ventana podían ver la mirada de Loki en su cuerpo, pero no veía el deseo allí, como ella siempre no vio, así que ¿por qué el príncipe se molestó en poner una lencería tan atractiva en el conjunto de ropa que eligió para que ella la llevara?

Sospechaba que su amiga siempre le había mentido con los ojos, ¿sería él como los hombres que la tocaron sin que ella lo permita? La Stark pasó su mano sobre su cabello, el universo podría ser muy cruel, no sería una sorpresa si la mujer descubriera que el dios la engañó incluso en términos de nunca actuar como los humanos lo hicieron con ella.

\- Así que puedo decir que planeo que nuestra boda suceda en unos meses. - El bastardo podría parecer muy sincero.

La humana se volvió hacia él como si creyera sus palabras venenosas y caminó lentamente hacia el jotun, colocó una pierna a cada lado de su tronco y se sentó allí, causando intencionalmente cierta fricción en el pene de él. Loki no reaccionó, pero él tampoco la apartó, parecía curioso acerca de lo que ella haría.

\- No estás siendo consistente contigo mismo. - Ella le susurró al oído, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó en ningún lado. - Tu boca dice que quieres casarte conmigo pero tu cuerpo nunca me ha tocado con un poco más atrevido, dime Loki, ordenarme y sabes que voy a ir más allá de esto, estamos juntos en este juego hasta ahora, no me detendría y no dudaría si me hicieras entender cuál es el punto de fingir algo así. - Ella aumentó la fricción, no podía ver los ojos del otro, pero esperaba que terminara entregando sus verdaderas intenciones de otra manera. – Dime que esto es parte de algún plan y Viernes eliminará el bloque de sonido de esta habitación, sabrán lo que estamos haciendo aquí y usted sabe que puedo contener muy bien cualquier signo de dolor, nadie se dará cuenta. - Lin se apartó de su cuello para besarlo, pero su mandíbula fue sostenido con tan fuerza que no se acercara lo suficiente.

\- Nunca te tocaría así. - Loki estaba enojada, se dio cuenta, pero no podía entender por qué.

\- ¿Mi apariencia te molesta tanto? - Lin estaba realmente confundida. - Puedes hacer que la imagen de la humana perfecta vuelva a mí en cualquier momento. - Stark usó su propia magia para cambiar su forma, pero cuando levantó la mano para tocar su rostro, Loki sostuvo su muñeca con tanta fuerza que desestabilizó el hechizo y la hizo volver a lo que era antes. - ¿Prefieres alguna forma alienígena?

\- Me sorprende que pienses que te obligaría a entrar en algo como esto, incluso si fuera parte de un plan. - La empujó lejos, haciendo que se levantara torpemente.

La humana no entendía nada, incluso abrió la boca para cuestionar algo, pero el volumen que vio entre las piernas del "novio" aclaró ligeramente sus dudas. Loki la quería, pero él nunca la tocaría de ninguna manera íntima si no estaba seguro de que estuviera completamente cómoda con eso, ni siquiera la dejó ver en sus ojos o en sus gestos cuánto la deseaba porque no quería que se sintiera mal por eso.

Los sentimientos eran una debilidad, ¿verdad? ¿El príncipe la juzgaría débil si supiera que ronronea ahora si tuviera forma de gato? Ciertamente era el dios del engaño y muchos lo consideraban el dios del mal, pero nadie la convencería de que no era, a su manera, la mejor de las personas con las que estaba involucrada.

Lin dio una sonrisa feliz, a pesar de saber que su amigo no vería y terminó de ponerse el pijama, esta vez no se acostó a dormir en la costosa alfombra como solía hacer, pero se acostó al lado del asgardiano adoptado, debajo de las mantas que lo escondieron. Ella lo envolvió en un abrazo por detrás como solía hacer para calmarla y Loki trató de escapar, pero Stark tenía más fuerza bruta que el príncipe, así que sólo lo apretó contra él.

\- Sobre ese beso...- Ella comenzó torpemente. - Tu no me obligó de ninguna manera y no me sentí mal por hacerlo en ningún momento. De hecho, espero que empieces a reírte de todo lo que he hecho y todo lo que digo hasta ahora, pero realmente disfruté besándote, por mucho que aún no te entiendo, lo que sucedió me hizo Me doy cuenta de cómo algunos traumas dejaron de influirme. - Loki solo gruñó en respuesta, pero dejó de intentar soltarse, parecía aliviado de saber eso. El príncipe entrelazó su mano con la de ella, acariciando los dedos que aún tenía.

\- Incluso hay mismo un plan detrás de la propuesta de matrimonio. - habló en voz baja. - Pero tampoco me sentiré mal si quieres besarme de nuevo, siempre y cuando realmente quieras hacerlo. - Los dos se rieron, envueltos en esa burbuja de asociación completa que tenían entre sí.

\- Pero, sabes... - Ella comenzó en un tono sarcástico - no me importará si quieres ir a aliviarte en el baño.

Loki se encogió en el colchón mientras sentía la mirada divertida de ella, pero terminó incluso yendo a relevarse en el baño un poco más tarde, a pesar de que esperó a que el humano se durmiera antes de levantarse.

Los sentimientos eran una debilidad, pero a veces necesitamos ser débiles para que podamos llegar a ser aún más fuertes. Esa mujer fue su única excepción sobre todo en su vida.

(...)

La tasa de éxito de las misiones en las que se solicitó el equipo de vengadores ha crecido mucho desde que la Iron Girl comenzó a participar definitivamente, justo cuando el número de muertos se disminuido todos los días. Lin era demasiado impredecible, no sabía cómo trabajar en equipo, y rara vez escuchaba los consejos de sus compañeros de equipo, todos tenían la impresión constante de que sólo se estaban solo molestándola. Ella los expuso a mayores peligros, incluso si su deber era también protegerlos y cuando se le preguntó sobre, la Stark sólo se encogió de hombros alegando que ya había calculado todas las variables y que todo estaba bien porque ya sabía que al final nadie saldría lastimado.

Era evidente que Lin sólo los usaba como peones cuando estaban en los campos de batalla, sin esfuerzo terminó tomando la iniciativa de los equipos en los que jugaba y no necesitaba mucho para que todos actuaran exactamente como ella esperaba. Tan incómoda como era esa mujer, hizo que las cosas funcionaran, y al final nadie resultó herido, tal como ella prometió. El deber de todos era mantener a la población segura, aparentemente la forma en que hacían las cosas hasta ahora no estaba funcionando demasiado bien, así que no importa cuánto quisieran quejarse los equipos, no lo hicieron porque incluso con la forma inusual de actuar ella mantenía a la gente segura, tal vez de una manera mucho más eficiente que todos habían hecho antes.

Actualmente el equipo estaba en una misión de rescate, al parecer el ministro de salud había sido secuestrado y como buenos héroes, estaban allí estaban los vengadores para salvarlo. Obviamente los más fuertes del grupo que no fueron elegidos para el rescate, Wanda,Thor, Banner y el Capitán Marvel, por ejemplo, estaban lejos haciendo algo más agradable y útil en su tarde de domingo.

Sam y Bucky sólo miraban a la hija del difunto Iron Man analizando el plan de estructura que se suponía que debían invadir. No entendían cómo alguien como ella, una mujer casi sin experiencia en el campo de batalla, podía se igualar a los dos incluso en una misión como esta en la que ambos eran expertos. Los hombres a menudo se preguntaban cuáles eran los secretos detrás de esa mente brillante, pero no es como si la chica o su mejor amigo fueran personas de las que se puede extraer fácilmente información, principalmente aquellas que ya no tienen la intención de revelar.

Es divertido verla, Lin hizo expresiones de lo más variado y confuso, era como si ella discutía consigo misma y nunca llegaba a un acuerdo lo suficientemente bueno. Esto sucedió cada vez que ella comenzaba a construir sus estrategias perfectas.

Sólo los tres sobrevolaron el lugar en uno de los chorros sigilosos de lo Stark en ese momento, eran los únicos programados para esta misión, la Iron Girl es responsable de liberar al rehén mientras que los otros dos investigan el lugar en su más mínimo detalle. La nueva Hydra se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera plaga, era difícil saber lo que planeaban hacer a continuación y por lo tanto cada pequeña información puede ser realmente útil.

De repente, su rostro se relajó y sus ojos dejaron de correr por el mapa. La sonrisa satisfecha que aparecía en sus labios deformes sólo mostraba lo que los otros dos ya sabían: estaba lista.

\- ¿Qué tan alto estamos? – Sam preguntó a la Viernes mientras los tres se equipan.

"Estamos a 974 metros del suelo, señor." - La inteligencia artificial respondió.

A veces el Capitán América todavía se echaba de menos cuando necesitaba usar sus alas originales de Falcon en una situación como esta, no es que quisiera volver a las viejas costumbres, pero esos eran buenos momentos a pesar de que le gustaban las mejoras que lo Stark y su hija proporcionaron a su traje y el de su amigo.

Bucky mostró su brazo de nuevo a "Mini-Stark" cuando terminó de terminar de envolverse con la armadura, siempre estaba interesada en aprender más sobre la tecnología, y el súper soldado no se molestó demasiado en dejarla estudiar, lo suficiente para sentirse cómoda hablando de lo que la prótesis podía hacer en combate con alguien considerado un aliado.

\- Nunca entenderé cómo sobrevives en medio de todo este lío mundial después de todo el caos que tu mente solía ser, realmente debes ser bueno en lo que haces.

La escotilla del avión se abrió y Lin se preparó para saltar, pero antes de que eso realmente sucediera el ex Falcon se acercó a ella por detrás, hablando en un tono muy divertido.

\- Si lo alabas de nuevo, él nunca volverá a salir de tu lado, ten cuidado.

Sam también encontró curiosidad por la forma en que la chica siempre recordaba a su colega muerto en sus gestos más simples, tanto como ella nunca lo conoció realmente, pero el vengador no confiaba tanto en ella cuando la hizo creer que confiaba. Wilson era demasiado experimentado para no ser capaz de darse cuenta de que la hija de Tony estaba mintiendo en la mayor parte del tiempo, pero todavía no podía entender las razones para que ella actuara así, quería saber algo sobre la chica que indicara quién era realmente y Fury ni siquiera necesitaba ordenar al Capitán América que lo hiciera, la advertencia ya había sonado en su mente el día en que Lin apareció con el dios tramposo. Sam quería cualquier cosa que le dijera que la Stark que creía ser tan parecía con alguien realmente bueno ya no era un monstruo que tendría que eliminar, así como parecía el día que entrenó con él la primera vez.

Barnes también sabía que la más joven era el blanco de las más diversas sospechas, pero tenía su propia forma de actuar, le pondría una bala en su cráneo si descubriera algo que amenazara al planeta y no la tratara de manera diferente a un amigo hasta que eso tiene que suceder. Todo lo relacionado con Loki no era confiable y tanto como él era un aliado potencial nunca se sabe cuándo va a decidir convertirse en un enemigo. Los dos vengadores sabían que tenían que dejarlos jugar sus juegos para entender sus intenciones.

Lin sonrió irónicamente, susurrando que él tomaría el consejo. Mirándola ahora era difícil imaginar todo por lo que cualquiera que viera las cicatrices imaginara que ella pasó y eso fue algo inquietante. ¿Cómo puede alguien con su pasado parecer tan normal? La máscara de blindaje se cerró y Stark saltó del avión con Wilson, y se volverían a ver cuando ya tenían a todos los enemigos a sus pies.

\- Viernes, una canción, por favor. - La inteligencia artificial ya conocía los gustos de su nueva maestra, analizó el entorno en el que estaban y ponba la mejor banda sonora que puede encontrar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes centrarte en las misiones con una canción sonando en tu armadura? - Bucky pidió en el comunicador, probablemente también esté cerca del suelo.

\- Usted debería probarlo un día, es como estar en una película! Y además, ayuda a sincronizar mis movimientos.

\- Parker está siendo una terrible influencia para ti, Stark. - Lin se echó a reír, Barnes la hacía reír cada vez que murmuraba algo como lo que acaba de hacer.

\- Lo más que va a pasar es que alguien me golpeó porque no escucho venir al enemigo, relaja al viejo. No me lastiman fácilmente.

\- ¿Realmente van a discutir esto ahora? - El Capitán América se quejó de dónde estaba, pero como era de esperar sólo sacó risas de los dos.

Lin ya se acercaba a su objetivo, no estaba siendo totalmente cuidadosa, quería llamar la atención suficiente para que sus dos parejas pudieran infiltrarse sin dificultad, pero no mintió cuando dijo que escuchar música en momentos como este la ayudaba. Stark luchó como si estuviera bailando, y sincronizando sus movimientos con el sonido sus ataques fueron más precisos y sus acciones llegaron de acuerdo con el plan.

La iron Girl tenía tanta ventaja en la batalla porque ella sola llevaba en su mente la conciencia de siete seres celestiales, lo que ella no tenía experiencia lo tenían incalculablemente. Fue por casualidad que Lin descubrió que el séptimo haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla viva en el campo de batalla y "cualquier cosa" incluía cooperar con las otras seis voces inferiores. Stark apagó sus sentidos para permitir que los seres usaran su cuerpo, ella no tenía el poder real de ninguno de ellos, pero todos tenían un interés común: asegurar su integridad física. Aunque la chica no necesitaba ser tan inteligente como ella para darse cuenta de que tarde o temprano aquellos que la ayudaron ahora se volverían en su contra, por lo que se centraría en aprender los detalles más pequeños de cuáles eran sus técnicas para poder repetirlas cuando necesitaba deshacerse de ellas en el futuro. Por supuesto, las voces no lo sabían, era una buena mentirosa y en momentos como éste logró engañarse a sí misma.

Al ritmo de la música los enemigos cayeron a sus pies, ninguno escapó de sus ojos atentos y del análisis de Viernes, fue hermoso ver desde lejos (desde lejos mismo porque probablemente te consideraría un enemigo si estuvieras cerca). Lin susurró la letra de la canción con su acento agardiano para molestar a sus amigos mientras su cuerpo se movía al sonido de esas mismas palabras para noquear a sus oponentes.

\- Estamos dentro. - Bucky anunció unos minutos más tarde.

\- Está limpio aquí afuera. - Stark comentó. - Voy a los rehenes, sería bueno que uno de ustedes viniera conmigo, mis lecturas de calor indican que hay más gente retenida aquí de lo que pensábamos. - Eso es lo que dijo, pero sólo pidió ayuda para asegurarse de que no lastimó a ninguna persona inocente.

Ella voló sobre el área para asegurarse de que no había nadie más, y poco después fue al edificio donde estaban retenidos los rehenes. Se me ocurrió una idea divertida y, tan pronto como pisó el suelo, abandonó su armadura para poder luchar con sus propias manos. Algunas de las voces se rieron mientras las demás callaban, las que no estaban calladas comenzaron a animarla a hacer lo que ella quería.

\- ¿Vas a enfrentarte a hombres malos sin tu traje? – Sam preguntó sonriendo al verla acercarse sólo con su chándal habitual que consistía en una camisa junto a una blusa y pantalones de sudadera.

\- Tengo una técnica en mente que acabará con cualquier hombre malo. – El otro vengador por un momento se sintió orgulloso de la sonrisa confiada en la cara de la mujer más joven. - Y estás incluido en él, así que es bueno cooperar. - Lin bromeó haciendo una cara autoritaria que le hizo una pequeña risa a su casi amigo.

Los dos sobieron las escaleras juntos mientras escuchaban al súper soldado contar lo que estaba viendo en las ruinas donde estaba.

\- La gente de esta región cree en un dios un tanto extraño. - Comentó confusamente.

\- Vivimos con dos dioses extraños, creo que es un poco difícil superarlos. - La Stark comentó como si fuera obvio, pero no convenció al hombre.

\- Hay runas y artefactos antiguos por aquí, las traducciones del Viernes hablan de un humano elegido por la diosa que la recibiría como anfitrión para eliminar todo mal de la tierra. Es extraño, ¿no?

\- La mayoría de las religiones lo son. – Wilson respondió a pesar de que estaba sorprendido por la falta de reacción de la más joven, miró a Lin que mantuvo unos pasos hacia arriba y su cuerpo casi vaciló, ya que sentía el mismo aura que ese día de entrenamiento emanaba de ella durante unos segundos. La Stark llevó sus gafas a su cara para conectarse a la inteligencia artificial que ya estaba en control de la armadura junto a Bucky, parecía tener un interés en grabar cualquier cosa que el hombre que había encontrado. - Dime de tu técnica. Sólo pidió tomar el otro de la trance en el que ella estaba.

La chica parpadeó lentamente, confundida, como si no pudiera recordar lo que estaba haciendo y dio un paso atrás casi cayendo. Sam juzgó que entraría en un ataque de pánico y se apoderó de apoyar el cuerpo, pero su ayuda no era necesaria, la expresión de angustia desapareció tan rápido como surgió y pronto Lin recuperó su postura y se enfrentó a ella con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Es una técnica asgardiana en realidad. - Ambos volvieron a subir y el Capitán América estaba atento a cada movimiento sospechoso de ella. - Fue Thor quien me enseñó. Traté de usarlo con Loki, pero él me dio la espalda y se fue cuando propuse, no tengo idea de por qué.

Los civiles se agitaban dentro de la habitación en la que se guardaban, muchos oraban por su diosa, aunque ya sabían que las posibilidades de que ella ayudara eran casi nulas. Ninguno de ellos sabía si el elegido ya estaba entre los mortales o no, pero una cosa era cierta, se salvarían tarde o temprano ya que toda la ayuda ya estaba allí. El ministro de salud estaba allí entre la gente, no entendía exactamente por qué esas personas lo secuestraron, no exigían algo a cambio de su seguridad, no lo hacían daño y tampoco lo amenazaban. Era como si sólo quisieran llamar la atención de los vengadores. Desde que lo trajeron, los secuestradores se han estado preparando para la llegada del equipo, pero no es como si estuvieran esperando vencerlos.

La puerta principal se abrió y el ministro reconoció a la hija de Tony Stark llevando a Sam Wilson apoyado en su hombro.

\- ¡Ayuda aquí! ¡Mi amigo se está muriendo! - Los hombres armados han avanzado para atacarlos. - ¡Ayuda aquí! - Ambos sonrieron. - ¡Ayuda ahí! – Lin lanzó al soldado a los enemigos y este último con el impulso logró alcanzar una posición perfecta para golpear y noquear a los tres enemigos restantes.

\- Técnica eficiente. - Lo elogió.

\- Gracias, siempre he querido hacer eso. - Stark se limpió las manos brevemente, sonriendo satisfecho.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue extraño ver, la gente se calló y todos se enfrentaron a la Iron Girl con gran intensidad, como si la conocieran o incluso hubieran estado esperando mucho tiempo para verla. Todo el mundo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, como si temiéran ser reprendidos, pero al mismo tiempo estar cerca de ella era lo que querían más que cualquier otra cosa. Lin se congeló, sin sabier lo qué hacer y miró a Sam como si estuviera pidiendo ayuda, pero la gente no trató de herirla cuando se acercaron demasiado, sino que se arrodillaron, llorando de gratitud, y algunos incluso se atrevieron a tocarla brevemente, como eso de alguna manera pudiera traerles algo de paz. El hombre se dio cuenta de que miraban a la chica como si fuera algo divino.

Ese día se estaba volviendo cada vez más confuso. Vio que Stark estaba asustada por la forma en que se alejaba lentamente y se encogió con una mirada perdida, no dudó en ir a ella para alejarla de los humanos, la gente no parecía dispuesta a dejarla ir, pero fue suficiente una mirada amenazadora del vengador por no tratar de seguirlos. Cuando salieron del edificio, Barnes y la armadura ya los estaba esperando, incluso los robots recientemente reconstruidos de la patrulla de hierro ya habían llegado para guiar a los rehenes a sus hogares, ya no necesitaban a los vengadores allí.

El ex Halcón dejó que la más joven se refugiara en la armadura y se fuera antes de que el avión regresara a buscarlos, estaba mirando a la iron Girl, cada vez más lejos y frunció el ceño.

\- Tú también te diste cuenta, ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué Loki se preocuparía por ella si sólo fuera la hija de Tony? - Wilson respondió con la pregunta que muchos se hacían en los últimos tiempos.

\- El secreto de esos dos terminará matándonos a todos. - Bucky dijo lo que ya se estaba haciendo evidente para muchos. 


End file.
